


Unheard prophecy

by Infari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Betrayal, Bottom Harry Potter, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Severus Snape, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tom Riddle, Possessive Voldemort, Potions, Protective Draco Malfoy, Protective Severus Snape, Severitus, Slytherin Harry Potter, Top Tom Riddle, Top Voldemort (Harry Potter), Work Up For Adoption
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infari/pseuds/Infari
Summary: Harry otrzymuje wizje torturowanego Syriusza, więc wyrusza wraz z przyjaciółmi do miejsca z wizji gdzie zamiast swojego ojca chrzestnego odnajduje kulę z przepowiednią, która wszystko zmienia.https://www.wattpad.com/story/120429120?utm_source=ios&utm_content=story_info&utm_medium=link&wp_page=story_details





	1. Prolog

Spojrzał na wskazaną przez Nevill'a kulę lustrując ją uważnie wzrokiem jakby w fascynacji, niepewnie po nią sięgnął przyglądając się jej jeszcze uważniej i wtedy usłyszał głos recytujący dobrze znaną mu przepowiednie, a dobrze znaną ponieważ usłyszał ją od Dumbeldor'a kilka lat wcześniej. Jednak mimo to jak zahipnozytowany wsłuchiwał się głos wypowiadający dokładnie to samo co usłyszał od dyrektora, mimo wszystko chciał wysłuchać tego do końca, sam nie wiedział dlaczego.

\- _**Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana...Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca...**_ \- Jednak nie było mu dane gdyż nagle usłyszał zaniepokojony głos Hermiony wołającej go po imieniu, odwrócił się w stronę towarzyszy, a po chwili zauważył odzianą w maskę postać zmierzającą powoli w ich kierunku.

\- _Gdzie jest Syriusz?_ -Zadał ostro pytanie Harry spoglądając z lekkim niepokojem na postać, tak jak i jego towarzysze.

\- _Chyba powinieneś zauważyć różnicę między snem..._ -zaczęła postać zamilczając na chwilę, aby kontynuować swoją przemowę po wyciągnięciu swojej różdżki. - _...a rzeczywistością._ -powiedziała postać jednym ruchem różdżki sprawiając, iż maska rozmyła się jakby była tylko dymem. Ukazał się im dobrze znany czarodziej, Lucjusz Malfoy spoglądający na nich ze swoją zwyczajową wyższością. - _Widziałeś tylko to co Czarny Pan chciał abyś zobaczył, a teraz daj mi przepowiednie._ \- Zażądał Lucjusz Malfoy, jednak Harry nie miał zamiaru tak łatwo się poddać.

\- _Zniszczę ją jeśli komuś coś zrobisz._ \- odpowiedział Harry spoglądając blondwłosemu hardo w oczy, nagle do jego uszu doszedł czyjś śmiech, aby w następnej chwili do nieznanego śmiechu doszedł równie nieznany głos.

\- _Potrafi się bawić...ecie pecie mały Potter._ \- powiedziała cynicznie kobieta o burzy czarnych loków na głowie oraz szalonym spojrzeniu.

\- _Bellatrix Lestrange._ \- nagle powiedział Nevill i Harry po chwili skojarzył kobietę.

\- _Neville Longbottom, tak?_ \- odpowiedziała szybko czarownica przyglądając się Nevillowi. - _Jak tam rodzice?_

\- _Jak ich pomszczę poczują się lepiej!_ \- powiedział chłopak celując swoją różdżką w Bellatrix, pan Malfoy jednak zaczął swoją przemowę próbując uspokoić zdenerwowanego gryfona przez co Nevill opuścił różdżkę, powtórzył także, iż chcą przepowiedni. Ich niedoczekanie przeszło przez myśl Harremu, jednakże nie dane było im pogawędzić ani porozmyślać dłużej gdyż zaczęli się zbliżać inni śmierciożercy, co uświadamiało nastolatków o fakcie, iż są otoczeni, wyszłuchali jeszcze przez chwilę próby zmanipulowania Harrego przez pana Malfoya aż przyszedł czas by rzucić kilka zaklęć i uciec, zaczęli biec próbując wydostać się z ogromnego pomieszczenia wypełnionymi przepowiedniami przy okazji tłukąc kilka z nich w trakcie walki ze śmierciożercami, w końcu dostali się do wyjścia i wyszli spadając prosto w przepaść i zatrzymując się dopiero przy ziemi. Znaleźli się w pomieszczeniu z dziwnym kamiennym łukiem po środku, który zainteresował Harrego gdyż słyszał jakieś szepty, zapytał o co pozostałych jednak oni niczego nie słyszeli.

\- _Stańcie za mną._ \- powiedział w pewnym momencie Harry wyczuwając, że coś zaczyna się zbliżać, przyjaciele zrobili tak jak powiedział wszyscy wyciągając swoje różdżki, nagle zaczęły otaczać ich ze wszystkich stron czarne obłoki, skończyło się to położeniem przez Harrego na ziemi, po chwili zaczął się podnosić i zauważył, że jego przyjaciele zostali złapani przez śmierciożerców. Rozglądał się nie wiedząc co może zrobić, wtedy usłyszał cichy chichot, a potem dobrze znany głos.

\- _Czy ty naprawdę wierzyłeś, a raczej czy naprawdę byłeś tak naiwny żeby sądzić, że dzieci mają szanse z nami wygrać?_ \- powiedział Lucjusz Malfoy idąc w stronę Harrego akcentując co niektóre słowa oraz stukając laską w podłoże. -   _Powiedzmy otwarcie, Potter. Dasz mi tę przepowiednie teraz...lub zobaczysz jak te dzieciaki giną._ \- Harry zastanawiał się nad dobrą decyzją, w trakcie swoich rozmyśleć usłyszał także krzyk Nevilla mówiący _,,Nie dawaj mu tego!"_ , jednak szybko został uciszony przez Bellatrix, wiedząc, iż nie ma wyjścia oddał blondwłosemu kulę z przepowiednią spoglądając z rezygnacją i wtedy blade światło zaświeciło za Malfoyem. Pojawił się Syriusz, aby sprawić, że po chwili Malfoy staczał się w dół kamiennego wniesienia na którym stał łuk po uderzeniu Syriusza zaserwowanym w jego Malfoyowską arystokratyczną twarz. Po Syriuszu zaczęły pojawiać się kolejne osoby ratując przyjaciół Harrego z rąk śmierciożerców, kątem oka avadooki zaobserwował jak kula z przepowiednią roztrzaskała się po upadku Malfoya, w następnej chwili rozpętała się otwarta walka, Syriusz bronił Harrego przez chwilę walcząc także z Malfoyem, jednak w pewnym momencie cały obraz się przyćmił, a Potter runął na ziemie tracąc na chwilę kontakt z otoczeniem, odzyskując go powoli usłyszał jak Bellatrix wypowiada śmiercionośne zaklęcie, chwila kolejnego zamroczenia i zauważył szmaragdowy rozbłysk światła przy swoim chrzestnym oraz jak zostaję on wciągnięty przez łuk, siedząc na ziemi spoglądał na to oniemiały, nie wiedział co się stało. Syriusz zniknął, jego ojciec chrzestny, jednyna rodzina, wstał szybko nawołując chrzestnego jakby to miało go przywrócić, nie zraził go nawet nagły przytrzymujący go uścisk, będąc w tym jakby amoku zauważył Bellatrix, która w następnej chwili zaczęła się wycofywać...słyszał wtedy jej głos, a po tym Syriusza trafiło zaklęcie...nie myśląc dłużej wyrwał się z uścisku i pobiegł za czarownicą w rozpaczy oraz wściekłości, w końcu odnalazł uciekającą czarownicę, wycelował różdzkę.

\- _Crucio!_ \- krzyknął jednak nie wyglądało aby zaklęcie zadziałało, po chwili zaczął słyszeć głos w swojej głowie, dobrze znany głos namawiający go do skrzywdzenia czarownicy, chciał tego jednak się nie ugiął odwracając się i celując w Voldemorta, który pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd, jednak jego różdżka została wytrącona mu z ręki.

\- _Taki słaby..._ \- usłyszał słowa Voldemorta, który jakby chciał dodać coś więcej jednak w pobliskim kominku zapalił się zielonkawy ogień, a z niego wyszedł Albus Dumbeldore, krótka wymiana zdań między Voldemortem a Dumbeldorem rozpoczęła zażartą walkę między dwoma czarodziejami, nagle walka się skończyła, a Voldemort zniknął, chwila spokoju jednak nie na długo. Harry upadł na ziemię, zaczęła przelewać się przez niego fala wspomnień i słów wypowiadanych przez Voldemorta, słyszał także dyrektora, widział twarze przyjaciół spoglądające na niego z troską, zatroskaną twarz dyrektora próbującego mu pomóc chociażby swoimi słowami.

\- _A co gdyby to było kłamstwo, gdyby Dumbeldore wpajał ci same kłamstwa...Harry...gdyby manipulował tobą, sprawiał byś był jego wiernym pieskiem na każdy rozkaz bądź skinienie palcem...udawana troska._ \- Słyszał słowa Voldemorta, czuł jakby w pewien sposób miał rację, jednak nie chciał się z tym godzić.

\- _Kłamiesz, nie wiesz jak to być kochanym, gdy ktoś się o ciebie troszczy...chce pomóc i nigdy się tego nie dowiesz...tego czym jest miłość albo czym jest przyjaźń...i wiesz nawet mi ciebie żal..._ -odpowiadał Voldemortowi Harry gdy nagle czując ból uwolnił się od głosu swojego wroga w swojej głowie, oddychając ciężko zauważył, że jednak nie uwolni się tak szybko od głosu swojego wroga gdyż ten stojąc nad nim zaczął znów do niego mówić.

\- _Jesteś głupcem Harry Potterze i mówię ci, że stracisz...wszystko._ \- mówił Voldemort gdy nagle rozproszył go lekko dźwięk kominków, zaczęli się schodzić urzędnicy, Voldemort nie marnując więcej czasu spojrzał ostatni raz na Pottera. - _I wkrótce się o tym przekonasz._ \- dodał jeszcze tak aby tylko Harry to usłyszał. Minister zauważył Voldemorta i stanął jak spetryfikowany, a ten zaraz zniknął. Harry usłyszał jeszcze niedowierzające słowa ministra magii mówiące _,,On wrócił..."_ nim stracił przytomność.


	2. Rozdział 1

Voldemort w swej wężowej postaci spoglądał szkarłatnoczerwonymi oczami w okno siedząc w szmaragdowozielonym fotelu, w zamyśleniu obserwując widok za oknem swoim chłodnym wzrokiem, jego zamyślenie przerwał odgłos pukania. -  _Wejść._  - odpowiedział odwracając swój wzrok od okna i zmieniając obiekt swojego zainteresowania na osobę, a raczej kilka osób, których oczekiwał. Byli to Lucjusz Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape oraz...Syriusz Black.

-  _Panie._  - powiedzieli zgodnie wszyscy zgodnie oprócz Syriusza kłaniając się przed Voldemortem, który spoglądał na nich uważnym spojrzeniem ignorując niesubordynacje Blacka.

-  _Powstańcie._  - wydał polecenie, które posłusznie wykonali jego wierni poplecznicy wtem zaczął mówić, a śmierciożercy wraz z animagiem zaczęli słuchać go uważnie. -  _Wysłałem Potterowi fałszywą wizję, niedługo powinien zjawić się w departamencie tajemnic. Lucjuszu tak jak omawialiśmy wcześniej postarasz się aby oddał ci przepowiednie, czego zapewne nie zrobi, jednakże gdy w końcu otrzymasz przepowiednie podmień ją na kulę, którą od mnie otrzymałeś we właściwym momencie. Gdy nadejdzie czas dam znać Severusowi aby powiadomił Syriusza, który zapoczątkuje "akcje ratunkową złotego chłopca". W pewnym momencie Syriusz zacznie walkę z Lucjuszem w czasie której kula zostanie zniszczona, zniszczenie kuli powinno wyglądać na niefortunny wypadek dzięki, któremu Dumbeldore będzie pewny, iż nie poznam przepowiedni. Postarajcie się jak najlepiej odegrać swoje role złych śmierciożerców oraz dobrych czarodziei jasnej strony. Poinformowanie pozostałych zostawiam tobie Lucjuszu, sprawmy aby to przedstawienie wyszło jak najwspanialej. Możecie odejść._ \- skończył objaśniać plan swoim poplecznikom, gdy ci zaczęli wychodzićułożył się wygodniej w fotelu, jednak została wciąż jedna osoba. -  _O co chodzi Syriuszu?_  - spytał Czarny pan spoglądając na niego swoim zimnym spojrzeniem.

-  _Mogłeś odpuścić sobie doprowadzanie Artura do tak okropnego stanu, prawie umarł!_  - powiedział wkurzony Black jednak Czarny pan spoglądał na niego ze znudzeniem.

-  _Jak wyjaśnianie dziecku..._  - westchnął cierpiętniczo Voldemort i zaczął wyjaśniać przygłupiemu animagowi. -  _Jeśli pierwsza wizja o ataku nie była by prawdziwa, nie było by całkowitej pewności, iż uwierzył by jakoby zostałeś zaatakowany i poddany kilku klątwą._  - Miał nadzieję, że te wyjaśnienia zaspokoją Blacka jednak ten zdenerwował się bardziej.

-  _Wysłałeś mu wizję w której jestem atakowany?! Harry musiał się okropnie martwić!_

Coraz bardziej irytowało go zachowanie oraz idiotyzm animaga, pomijając już odzywanie się bez jakiegokolwiek szacunku, jednak samo przekonanie Blacka do dołączenia do niego zataczało się o cud, więc nie mógł aż tak narzekać. -  _Właśnie o to chodziło, musiał być to ktoś kogo na co dzień nie widuję oraz wyjątkowo zależy mu na tej osobie, sądzę, iż byłeś wyborem idealnym. Jak mniemam wszystko ci wyjaśniłem, tak więc obawiam się, iż musisz wracać do swojego wspaniałego zakonu aby nie byli zbyt podejrzliwi._  - powiedział, a nie mający co dodać Syriusz wyszedł udając się do Snape'a z którym miał wrócić do siedziby.

_\- Doprawdy czy ci gryfoni są aż tacy głupi?_

 

* * *

 

**-Lucjusz pov-**

 

-  _Czy ty naprawdę wierzyłeś, a raczej czy naprawdę byłeś tak naiwny żeby sądzić, że dzieci mają szanse z nami wygrać?_  - powiedział zmierzając w stronę młodego Potter'a akcentując co niektóre słowa oraz stukając laską w podłoże. -  _Powiedzmy otwarcie, Potter. Dasz mi tę przepowiednie teraz...lub zobaczysz jak te dzieciaki giną._

Doprawdy można z niego w tym momencie czytać niczym jak z otwartej księgi...widać było, iż chłopiec nie wie co zrobić gorączkowo zastanawiając się nad dobrą decyzją, w między czasie młody Longbottom postanowił zakłócić ciszę swoimi krzykami, jednak Bellatrix szybko go uciszyła, wtem ku mojemu lekkiemu zaskoczeniu Potter przymierzył się do wręczenia mi kuli z przepowiednią, cóż uważałem, że zajmie to temu gryfonowi ciut dłużej. Odebrałem od niego kulę z zadowoleniem.  _"Black powinien za moment do nas dołączyć, czas rozpocząć przedstawienie"_  przeszło przez myśl Malfoyowi i jak na zawołanie zaczęli pojawiać się członkowie Zakonu Feniksa wraz z Blackiem. Po chwili od pojawienia się Blacka postanowił uprzedzić mnie i zaatakować pierwszy uderzając mnie pięścią zamiast różdżką i to w twarz!...Doprawdy co za barbarzyństwo, jednak dzięki wytrąceniu mnie przy okazji z równowagi otrzymałem doskonałą okazję do wykonania mojego zdania. Gdy staczałem się w dół szybko podmieniłem kulę na tą od pana, tamtą natomiast wypuściłem niby przypadkowo z ręki w wyniku czego się rozbiła, moje zadanie zostało wykonane, teraz trzeba doprowadzić resztę do końca. Wstałem i ruszyłem w stronę Blacka oraz Pottera atakując ich, cóż co prawda była to udawana walka jednak zarówno Black jak i ja nie przepadaliśmy zbytnio za sobą, więc lekkie obrażenia nikomu by większej krzywdy nie zrobiły, także nie wstrzymywaliśmy się. W pewnym momencie kątem oka zauważyłem, iż Potter dostał jakimś zaklęciem dzięki, któremu stracił na chwilę kontakt z otoczeniem, Black także to zauważył. Jednakże ja widziałem coś jeszcze, Bellatrix celująca w stronę Moddiego stojącego po przeciwnej stronie, który natomiast celował w Blacka. Moddy uchylił się przed zaklęciem Bellatrix, jednak jadowicie-zielona wiązka morderczego zaklęcia Moddy'ego ugodziła Black'a w pierś, a w następnej chwili już wpadał za Zasłonę.  _"Moddy...czyżby dowiedzieli się o Blacku?"_ Pytanie to było jednak bez większego sensu, odpowiedź była oczywista. Zacząłem się wycofywać obdarzając jeszcze Potter'a ostatnim spojrzeniem, wyglądał jakby był w rozpaczy i nie miał pojęcia co ze sobą zrobić do tego nawoływał jeszcze swojego chrzestnego, nawet jeśli w rzeczywistości nic to nie da, w pewnym momencie złapał go Lupin próbując opanować, jednak ten wyrwał się i pobiegł za także wycofującą się Bellatrix. Zapewne myślał, że to ona rzuciła zaklęcie na Black'a, jakże się mylił...jednak to już nie mój interes, deportowałem się z pola walki.


	3. Rozdział 2

Voldemort wraz ze swoimi poplecznikami wrócił do swojej aktualnej kwatery, która była dość pokaźnym starym dworem niegdyś należącym do rodu Riddle. Mimo udanej akcji Czarny Pan był rozjuszony, śmierciożercy woleli trzymać się w bezpiecznej odległości i modlić się o nie wkurzenie bardziej swojego pana, przez to właśnie dwór ogarniała cisza, a jednym odgłosem były kroki Voldemort'a oraz śmierciożerców kroczących za nim.

-  _Lucjuszu za mną, reszta odejść._  - rozkazał Czarny Pan nie zatrzymując się, ani nie odwracając. Malfoy senior podążył za nim, a reszta odeszła w swoją stronę z ulgą. Voldemort szybkim krokiem zmierzał do swojej komnaty wraz z kroczącym za nim wiernie Malfoy'em, gdy tam dotarli weszli oboje, a drzwi zostały zamknięte.

-  _Kula._  - odparł krótko Voldemort prawie od razu po wejściu do pomieszczenia, odwracając się w stronę Lucjusza i przewiercając go swoim zimnym wzrokiem. Malfoy uklęknął przed swoim panem wyciągając kulę z przepowiednią w stronę Voldemort'a, który przyjął ją bez słowa i zaczął przyglądać się jej zażarcie. W tej chwili Malfoy nie śmiał nawet się ruszyć, spoglądał tylko na swojego pana i czekał na rozwój wydarzeń. Voldemort skupił się na głosie recytującym przepowiednie, której tak długo chciał poznać treść i na reszcie tego dokonał.

_**"Nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana...Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca...A choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna...Jednak wspólnie będą dzierżyć moc jakiej nikt inny nigdy nie znał...** _

_**I żaden z nich nie może zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi umrze...** _

_**Ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana, narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca..."** _

Po odsłuchaniu przepowiedni Voldemort był głęboko zamyślony, a może nawet zdziwiony. Nie spoglądając w stronę Malfoy'a rozkazał mu wyjść, co ten posłusznie wykonał, a sam zasiadł w fotelu wciąż trzymając kulę.  _"Tak jak sądziłem, tamta przepowiednia nie mogła być prawdziwa, teraz wszystko nabiera sensu, to uczucie z Departamentu, prawdziwa przepowiednia oraz to co przekazał mi Severus...chłopiec może być moim horkruksem. Nie. Na pewno nim jest, zbyt dużo powiązań. Tylko dlaczego nie rozważałem wcześniej tej możliwości..._ _"_ Voldemort trwał w głębokim zamyśleniu przez dłuższy czas, jednak wkrótce ułożył nowy plan, musiał sprawić by Potter był jego, nie sądził, aby było to trudne zważywszy na kłamstwa Dumbeldor'a wpajane Potterowi, wystarczy mu je wyjawić i pokazać kto go cały czas okłamywał, nawet już wpoił mu ziarenko niepewności.Jeśli uda mu się zdobyć zaufanie chłopca, a na pewno mu się uda, to zyska możliwość na coś więcej.

Zerwał się z krzesła i podszedł do regału szybko przeszukując regał bez kłopotania się o pomaganie sobie różdżką pierwszy raz od dawna, szybko znalazł to czego szukał - stara poniszczona księga. Wrócił na fotel i otworzył ją szukając tego co dla niego ważne, znalazł to bez większego problemu tak jak i wcześniej księgę.

-  _Eliksir przywrócenia..._  - przeczytał cicho, wręcz zakrawając o szept. Eliksir, który mógł przywrócić mu starą postać, by nie być już tym wężowo-podobnym stworzeniem.  _"Z pomocą Potter'a...nie...z pomocą Harrego może się to udać"_  pomyślał jeszcze Czarny Pan zanim rozkazał poprzez mroczny znak swojemu Wewnętrznemu Kręgowi udać się do sali tronowej, gdzie sam po chwili się udał, oczywiście zjawił się jako pierwszy siadając na swoim tronie, jednak nie minęło zbyt wiele czasu zanim zjawili się jego poplecznicy. W dużo lepszym humorze niż po misji wstał aby powitać swoich lojalnych śmierciożerców, wszyscy uklęknęli przed nim zgodnie mówiąc „ _Panie"_.

-  _Powstańcie moi przyjaciele..._  - zaczął Volemort, a śmierciożecy zastanawiali się co też poprawiło ich panu aż tak bardzo humor, bo przecież jeszcze chwilę temu wydawało by się jakby miał ochotę ich wszystkich poddać najokrutniejszym torturą jakie tylko przyszły by mu na myśł. -  _Zastanawiacie się zapewne dlaczego was tu zebrałem, cóż opracowałem nową strategię. Zaprzestaję chęci zabicia Harrego Potter'a..._  - zaczął Voldemort chcąc kontynuować jednak Bellatrix postanowiła mu przerwać przez co skupiła na siebie jego uwagę.

-  _Ależ panie! Potter ten brudny pół-kr..._

-  _Bella! Czy nie wiesz, iż mi się nie przerywa?_  - powiedział Czarny Pan spoglądając na nią spojrzeniem mogącym przecinać stal, Bellatrix zauważyła po chwili błąd jaki zrobiła, jednak było już za późno.

-  _Przepraszam panie..._

-  _Znaj moją łaskę_  - Voldemort wycelował różdżką w stronę Bellatrix układając usta w dobrze znane śmierciożercą słowa -  _„Crucio"._ Bellatrix upadła na ziemi i zaczęła wić się w bólu krzycząc, jednak Voldemort po chwili przerwał zaklęcie gromiąc ją wzrokiem, ta nieśmiała jednak już dodać nic więcej poza poza kolejnymi przeprosinami. - Tak więc kontynuując -  _zaprzestałem z chęcią zabicia Harrego Potter'a i to oczywiście także liczy się was, jednak w związku z tym macie nowe zadanie, choć zbytnio nie różni się od waszego starego. Gdy nadarzy się okazja macie złapać Harrego i przyprowadzić go do mnie, jeśli dopuścicie do tego, iż zostanie zraniony już ja zadbam oto abyście zaczęli przeklinać dzień swoich narodzin. - Czy wyraziłem się jasno?_  - zadał pytanie Czarny Pan spoglądając zimnym spojrzeniem na każdego z osobna, ci odpowiedzieli zgodnie „Tak panie". Jednak jedna osoba wystąpiła naprzód a był nią Severus Snape.

-  _O co chodzi Severusie?_  - Voldemort skupił swoją uwagę na jednym ze swoich najbardziej zaufanych sług.

-  _Panie, czy mogę wiedzieć skąd wzięło się twoje postanowienie?_  - spytał ostrożnie Snape bacząc na swoje słowa.

-  _Cóż Severusie...jakiś czas temu przekazałeś mi domysły Dumbeldor'a dotyczące tego, iż Harry może być moim horkruksem. Dziś upewniłem się o prawdziwości tych domysłów. Jako, iż jest moim horkruksem nie może zostać skrzywdzony, dzięki niemu uda mi się także osiągnąć kilka z dotychczas utrudnionych w osiągnięciu celi, a z jednym z nich we właściwym czasie pomożesz mi i ty Severusie._

Śmierciożercy wyglądali na lekko zszokowanych, jednak szybko przyswoili wiedzę, którą otrzymali od Voldemorta, a Severus bez grama zaskoczenia odpowiedział szybko swojemu panu.

-  _Oczywiście, panie._

-  _Wspaniale...Możecie odejść_  - Po tych słowach wszyscy oprócz Czarnego Pana zaczęli opuszczać salę, ten natomiast po chwili od opuszczenia przez nich pomieszczenia zaczął się szaleńczo śmiać z zadowolenia, jednak po nie tak długim czasie przestał, a w sali tronowej zapanowała cisza znów, która została jednak po chwili przerwana pełnymi satysfakcji oraz zadowolenia słowami Voldemorta. -  _Już wkrótce Harry, już wkrótce będziesz mój...tylko mój._

 

 


	4. Rozdział 3

**-Harry pov-**

 Odgłosy przejeżdżających pociągów naprawdę potrafiły go zrelaksować, choć mogło się wydawać to dziwne to jednak przesiadując w kafejce znajdującej się w metrze odczuwał pewnego rodzaju spokój, mógł na chwilę zapomnieć o śmierci Syriusza, choć tylko na chwilę. Jednak rezygnując z tego spokoju postanowił rozproszyć się czytaniem proroka.

_"Choć raz mogli by dać sobie spokój z pisaniem o mnie...zresztą to i tak by się nie stało, nawet gdybym nie brał udziału w wydarzeniach z ministerstwa i tak by coś o mnie napisali."_

Jego rozmyślenia przerwała podchodząca kelnerka zaczynająca komentować trzymaną przez niego gazetę, był nieostrożny pozwalając jej zauważyć poruszające się w gazecie zdjęcia, ale na szczęście twierdziła, że już coś takiego widziała...oczywiście, pewnie w filmach. Poza tym czy nawet mugole nie mogą dać mu spokoju? Już czarodzieje mu wystarczają, a przez tą napastującą go w próbami podrywu kelnerkę stracił ochotę na przebywanie w tej kafejce, zresztą i tak za chwilę chyba zamykali, przynajmniej tyle z jego szczęścia. Gdy wreszcie od niego odeszła postanowił wrócić do czytania proroka, jednak kątem oka zauważył coś dziwnego za oknem, więc rozproszony zdecydował się do niego podejść aby móc się przyjrzeć, przed jego oczami przejechał pociąg, a po tym ujrzał dobrze znaną osobę - Albus Dumbledore. Wrócił pośpiesznie do stolika zabierając gazetę, składając ją i chowając do kieszeni spodni po czym wyszedł zmierzając w stronę dyrektora, gdy był już blisko podszedł do niego i bez słowa spojrzał na billboard na który spoglądał Dumbledore.

 _\- Wyjątkowo obskurny dworzec._  - usłyszał słowa dyrektora na które jednak szybko odpowiedział zastanawiając się w między czasie czemu Dumbledore patrzy z takim zainteresowaniem na ten billboard, nie rozumiał co w tym takiego interesującego.

-  _Lubię patrzeć na pociągi, to zawsze mnie odpręża...zwłaszcza od śmierci Syriusza._

_\- Rozumiem chłopcze, jednak nie powinieneś zbyt długo rozpamiętywać jego śmierci ze smutkiem, Syriusz zapewne by tego nie chciał._

_\- Tak... rozumiem._

_"A skąd niby wiesz co by chciał Syriusz? Na pewno by nie chciał umierać!"_  Przeszło mu przez myśl na słowa dyrektora ze złością, jednak zauważając to spróbował się uspokoić nie dając po sobie poznać tych zmian nastroju wewnątrz niego.  _"Uspokój się Harry, to przecież nie jego wina...może ma rację, powinienem przyjąć jego śmierć i przestać to tak przeżywać. Ale jednak Syriusz...on był moją jedyną rodziną, teraz nie mam nikogo."_  Zamyślił się na chwilę rozważając co właściwie powinien zrobić, co myśleć, jednak po chwili całkowicie się uspokoił i znów skupił swoją uwagę na dyrektorze, a właściwie na jego ręce, która była dziwnie czarna.

-  _Co się stało z pana ręką...?_  - Zadał zaciekawiony pytanie, jednak nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, która by go usatysfakcjonowała.

- _Cóż Harry...to ciekawa historia, można by tak powiedzieć, jednak nie czas teraz na opowieści._  - odpowiedział spokojnym tonem wydawało by się, że specjalnie nie zdradzając Harremu zbyt wielu informacji zamiast tego wydał mu po chwili polecenie. -  _Chwyć mnie za ramię._

Zastanawiał się przez chwilę czy powinien to zrobić do głowy wróciły mu wspomnienia z ministerstwa, to co mówił Voldemort o Dumbledorze...o jego kłamstwach.  _"Jestem głupi...przecież to nie może być prawda, próbował tylko zamącić mi w głowie."_  Jego niepewne rozważania przerwał jednak głos dyrektora  _„Rób co mówię"_ , poganiający go i w pewnym sensie rozkazujący z czym Harry poczuł się lekko dziwnie, jednak po chwili chwycił ramię dyrektora bez większego wahania, a w następnej chwili czuł jakby jego stopy oderwały się od ziemi, a cały świat zawirował, by po chwili znów mógł stanąć na twardej ziemi czując się jednak nie za dobrze.

 _"To była...teleportacja?"_  zadał sobie sam pytanie w myślach, jednym uchem słuchając monologu Dumbledor'a o wymiotowaniu za pierwszym razem.  _"Jeśli to prawda to chyba poradziłem sobie całkiem nieźle."_  Powoli dochodził do siebie, a zanim się obejrzał stary czarodziej wyprzedził go idąc gdzieś gdy ten stał w miejscu, podbiegł do niego podążając tam gdzie ten zmierzał w między czasie rozpoczynając kolejną niezbyt interesującą gadkę tym razem o miasteczku w którym prawdopodobnie teraz się znajdowali, doszli do jakiegoś domu i weszli tam, Harry zastanawiał się cały czas po co on go tu ściągnął, jednak po tym co mówił dyrektor i jego zachowaniu domyślał się, że zbyt szybko nie uzyska odpowiedzi.

Dyrektor zaczął nawoływać kogoś przechodząc przez dom, w krótkim czasie znaleźliśmy się w bodajże salonie, Dumbledore podszedł do blisko stojącego fotelu i dźgnął go różdżką, po chwili fotel zmienił się,a może raczej wyskoczył z niego człowiek. Wciąż za wiele nie rozumiejąc obserwował całą sytuacje wykazując większą uwagę dopiero gdy człowiek, a raczej czarodziej zwrócił się do niego po tym jak dyrektor wypowiedział jego imię.

-  _Harry Potter_  - powiedział z pewnego rodzaju zadowoleniem.  _"Pewnie kolejny zainteresowany moją osobą, bo kto by się nie interesował wspaniałym Harrym Potter'em?"_  Pomyślał z sarkazmem, w wciągu ostatnich lat coraz bardziej nie przepadał za byciem tym sławnym Potter'em.

Po pewnym czasie Dumbeldore spytał się o toaletę po czym tam się udał i zostałem sam z panem...Horacym jeśli dobrze zapamiętałem. Zaczął się na mnie patrzeć z dziwnym uśmiechem, gdybym był młodszy pomyślałbym, że jest kimś w rodzaju pedofila, a przynajmniej jego uśmiech sprawiał takie wrażenie - trochę niepokojące. Zaczął mówić o podobieństwu do mojego ojca oraz typowo, że oczy mam po mamie.

_"Ciekawi mnie tylko jak zobaczył je z takiej odległości, ale mniejsza o to"_

Porozmawialiśmy chwilę po czym pokazał mi swoją "galerie", w pewnym momencie zaczynając temat Syriusza, przez to poczułem lekką nostalgię i smutek...wciąż nie mogę poradzić sobie z jego śmiercią, ale mam zamiar spróbować. Moje kolejne przemyślenia przerwał dyrektor, który wrócił. Ostatnio naprawdę mam tendencje do zamyślania się, ale nic na to nie poradzę. Wyszliśmy z domu, co było dla mnie dziwne, bo po co w takim razie tu przychodziliśmy? Jednak po chwili zrozumiałem, że to plan dyrektora, naprawdę był czasem jak manipulant, albo w większości...Pan Horacy wybiegł po chwili za nami zgadzając się ostatecznie na posadę nauczyciela.  _"Więc jestem świadkiem zatrudnienia kolejnego nauczyciela, zapewne będzie uczył obrony...czyli pewnie będzie tylko rok"_. Poszliśmy dalej, myślałem, że dyrektor odeśle mnie do Little Whinging, jednak okazało się, że tego nie zrobi. 

 _"Mógł mi przynajmniej powiedzieć wcześniej."_  

Złapałem znów jego ramię po czym się przenieśliśmy, a przynajmniej ja, ponieważ jak się okazało on zniknął, a ja trafiłem do rzeki.

-  _Serio?_  - Zadałem sam sobie pytanie pod nosem zastanawiając się czemu nie mógł mnie wysadzić...od-teleportować...? W każdym razie abym był na suchej trawie czy czymkolwiek innym, a nie w rzece.  _"To dyrektor, czy kiedykolwiek pomyślał o takich sprawach? Albo o moim bezpieczeństwie..."_  Znów przypomniały mi się słowa Voldemort'a, jednak szybko otrząsnąłem się z tego.  _"Nieważne, dyrektor wie co robi..."_  Sam nie wiedziałem czy to było moje zdanie czy jednak próbowałem tym przekonać siebie.

Otrząsnąłem się z przemyśleń po czym wreszcie zauważyłem gdzie jestem, z radością odkryłem, że była to nora. Udałem się szybko w stronę domu, bo chwili będąc już w środku, po głośnej rozmowie, a może raczej krzykach, które zastałem domyśliłem się, że nie zostali poinformowani. Gdy w końcu zauważyli, że faktycznie tu jestem, wszyscy zeszli na dół witając się ze mną; Ron, Hermiona, Ginny, pani Weasley. Zostałem dość mocno wyściskany, ale no cóż co prawda byli to moi przyjaciele, jednak nie do końca miałem ochotę na takie powitanie. Od tamtych wydarzeń zacząłem oddalać się trochę od ludzi, a ich bliskość nie była już taka miła, czasem wolałem po prostu samotność.

-  _Jesteś głodny, Harry?_  - Spytała pani Weasley ze swoim zwyczajowym dobrotliwym uśmiechem. -  _Co prawda my już jedliśmy, jednak mogę zrobić ci coś pysznego do jedzenia._

-  _Nie, dziękuje. Jadłem już._  - Cóż nie była to prawda, jednak gdybym odpowiedział inaczej ciągle drążyła by temat, aż w końcu musiałbym coś zjeść, a nie miałem na to najmniejszej ochoty.

- _Oh...W porządku, w takim razie idź do pokoju Ron'a, zapewne jesteś zmęczony kochanieńki._ \- odpowiedziała mi, a po chwili zwróciła się do Ron'a już bardziej rozkazującym tonem głosu. -  _Ron, pomóż Harremu zanieść jego rzeczy._

-  _Taak, mamo._  - Zanieśliśmy razem moje rzeczy oraz klatkę z Hadwigą, potem przyszła do nas Hermion'a i usiedliśmy zaczynając rozmawiać, przy tym wyciągnąłem wcześniej złożonego proroka i podpaliłem wypisywane przez nich bzdury z fascynacją obserwując zmieniający się powoli w popiół papier, w pewnym momencie zwróciłem się z pytaniem do Hermiony.

-  _Długo tu już jesteś?_

-  _Już od kilku dni. Nie wiedziałam czy w ogóle przyjadę._ \- Miałem już zapytać się  _„dlaczego"_ , jednak do rozmowy wtrącił się Ron.

-  _Mama też zaczęła już przesadzać, wymyśliła, że nie wrócimy z Ginny do Hogwart'u, bo to jest niebezpieczne._

-  _Dlaczego?_  - Spytałem w końcu, choć szczerze powiedziawszy to pytanie było głupie o czym po chwili się przekonałem.

-  _Ataki Harry, powrót Voldemort'a...nawet moi rodzice, mugole wiedzą, że coś się dzieje._

-  _Co do postanowienia mamy, tata się wtrącił, że to już histeria i stanęło na tym, że jednak jedziemy._  - wtrącił jeszcze Ron.

-  _Przecież to Hogwart, Dumbledore pilnuje żeby było tam bezpiecznie._

 _"Chociaż czy naprawdę to robi? Ile razy przez jego nieuwagę w szkole było niebezpiecznie...cholera nie powinienem w niego wątpić, to były tylko wypadki..."_  Pomyślałem, a po chwili do tej myśli wtrąciły się "słowa rozsądku".

_**"Na pewno były to wypadki?"** _

Wyrzuciłem jednak z siebie te myśli i swoją uwagę zwróciłem znów na rozmowę, zauważając, że chyba coś mnie ominęło.

-  _Harry słuchałeś?_  - zapytała Hermion'a spoglądając na mnie, odpowiedziałem jej szybko gdy już na dobre otrząsnąłem się z zamyślenia.

-  _Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się. O czym mówiliście?_

-  _Zauważyłam. Powiedziałam, że wiele ludzi uważa, że Dumbledore się starzeje._

-  _Dumbledore? Ile on ma w ogóle lat?_  - powiedziałem z lekkim zdziwieniem na co odpowiedział Ron.

-  _Jakieś 150? Tak na oko licząc._

Wybuchliśmy śmiechem, cóż właściwie robię to pierwszy raz od dawna, chyba powinienem powoli zacząć się znów integrować z ludźmi, odwykłem od takiej atmosfery. Spojrzałem jeszcze ostatni raz na gazetę, która kończyła się palić, zanim Hermiona postanowiła to posprzątać besztając mnie jeszcze za robienie bałaganu. Potem wyszła życząc nam dobrej nocy, porozmawiałem jeszcze chwilę z Ron'em,  gdy już padaliśmy, położyliśmy się spać. Było to jednak o wiele bardziej odprężające od przesiadywania w metrze i obserwowania przejeżdżających pociągów. Czułem, że uda mi się wkrótce pogodzić ze śmiercią Syriusza, a przynajmniej miałem taką nadzieję.

 

 


	5. Rozdział 4

Minęło kilka tygodni od mojego pojawienia się w norze, dziś mieliśmy wybrać się z Hermioną, Ronem, który wciąż spał w przeciwieństwie do do mnie, który siedział na łóżku i spoglądał na Ron'a w zamyśleniu, Ginny oraz panią Weasley na Pokątną, aby kupić podręczniki i inne rzeczy do szkoły, a także odwiedzić sklep bliźniaków. Ostatnie tygodnie sprawiły, że zaczynałem czuć się bardziej odprężony niż wcześniej, przebywanie z przyjaciółmi pozwoliło mi w większości na pogodzenie się ze śmiercią Syriusza. Zacząłem być świadomy tego, że nawet jeśli go już ze mną nie ma to moi przyjaciele wciąż ze mną będą przez co czułem, że zaczynam wracać powoli do życia. Jedyne czego teraz chciałem to spróbowania cieszenia się z dobrych chwil, które mnie czekają, które go czekają oraz zemszczenia się na Bellatrix za zabicie Syriusza, mimo wszystko trzymałem do niej za to urazę, musiałem go pomścić.

 _"Ciekawe czy bliźniacy zdążyli wymyślić coś nowego, albo coś dodali to sklepu. Pewnie tak, może uda mi się dzisiaj coś kupić"_  

Rozmyślałem z zadowoleniem słuchając odgłosu kroków na schodach za drzwiami, pewnie za chwilę przyjdzie ktoś nas obudzić, choć w tym wypadku tylko Ron'a. Po chwili przekonałem się o swojej racji, do pokoju weszła Hermiona gwałtownie otwierając drzwi.

-  _Harry! Ron! Wstawajcie! Już późno! Musimy szybko zjeść i wychodzimy._  - Zaczęła próby obudzenia nas dopiero po chwili zauważając, że tylko Ron jeszcze śpi. Spojrzała na mnie lekko zaskoczona i spytała. -  _Już nie śpisz?_

-  _Obudziłem się chwilę temu i nie miałem ochoty iść dalej spać._

-  _Oh, ostatnio wstawałeś na równi z Ronem. Byłam pewna, że dziś będzie tak samo...poza tym skoro wstałeś chwilę temu to dlaczego jesteś już ubrany?_

-  _Potrzebowałem odpoczynku i no cóż może jednak nie była to taka chwila, tylko może godzina czy coś._

-  _Przynajmniej nie śpisz tyle co Ron. I jak widzę już zdążyłeś odpocząć przez ten czas?_

- _Tak i jestem pełen energii._  - powiedziałem szczerząc się jakby na potwierdzenie, Hermiona chciała chyba jeszcze coś dodać, ale w tym momencie Ron jęknął coś pod nosem brzmiącego jak  _„Jeszcze 5 minut..."_  jednak Hermiona nie dała mu już spać zaczynając go tyrpać i mówić głośno aby wstawał. Było oczywiste, że Ron nie ma szans w tym starciu, a Hermionie nie był teraz potrzebny, więc wstał z łóżka i zszedł na dół gdzie zastał panią Weasley oraz Ginny, zgadywał, że pan Weasley jest już w ministerstwie, więc nie pytał o niego.

-  _Oh Harry! Wreszcie wstałeś, a gdzie jest Ron i Hermiona?_  - zapytała pani Weasley radośnie ze swoim zwyczajowym uśmiechem podając do stołu.

-  _Ron dalej śpi, a Hermiona próbuje go obudzić, zaraz powinni zejść._

-  _Jak zwykle nie potrafi się obudzić, naprawdę nie wiem jak on sobie radzi ze wstawaniem na lekcje._

-  _Tylko czasami się spóźniamy._

-  _Przynajmniej tylko czasami, ale dość o tym. Usiądź Harry i zjedź zanim wystygnie._

Nie kontynuując już rozmowy usiadłem i nałożyłem sobie trochę jajecznicy z bekonem, zacząłem jeść, muszę przyznać, że kuchnia mamy Ron'a jest dobra jak zawsze, nawet przebija jedzenie w Hogwarcie. Nie minęło wiele czasu nim można było usłyszeć, że ktoś schodzi po schodach, a po chwili do kuchni wszedł Ron wraz z besztającą go Hermioną za spanie tak długo.

-  _Jak możesz tyle spać?_  - zapytała z oburzeniem w głosie.

-  _Dojrzewam, potrzebuje snu. Zresztą Harry też ostatnio sypiał tyle co ja. - rudowłosy próbował się obronić jednak nie wychodziło mu to zbyt dobrze._

-  _Tylko ostatnio, a nie zawsze jak ty Ronaldzie._

-  _Hermiono czy nie mieliśmy się śpieszyć? Lepiej już jedzmy._  - powiedział Ron nie chcąc się z nią kłócić i zjeść co było widać po jego łakomym wzroku gdy spoglądał na skwierczący bekon.

- _Cóż...masz racje. Jedzmy już._  - dała już spokój ze swoim narzekaniem i usiedli do stołu, Ron nałożył sobie porcję większą od mojej przynajmniej 3 razy, natomiast Hermiona ograniczyła bekon i zaczęła nalewać wszystkim soku, co stało się w odpowiednim momencie, ponieważ akurat zachciało mi się pić.

Po śniadaniu zebraliśmy się wszyscy i użyliśmy kominka, aby dostać się na pokątną gdzie po rozdzieleniu się z panią Weasley, która poszła kupić podręczniki, zdecydowaliśmy się pójść najpierw do sklepu bliźniaków, oczywiście jak zwykle był tam duży ruch co było lekkim utrudnieniem w poruszaniu się, ale atmosfera dawała wszystko inne, ten sklep był wspaniały jak zwykle, w pewnym momencie rozdzieliliśmy się i każdy chodził po sklepie na własną rękę, nim się obejrzałem bliźniacy zaczęli mnie oprowadzać i opowiadać o produktach obok których akurat przechodziłem oraz ich nowych projektach.

-  _Proszek natychmiastowej ciemności?_  - spytałem ich zainteresowany przechodząc obok jednej z wystaw.

-  _Sprowadzany prosto z Peru_. - powiedział Fred, a zaraz dodał coś od siebie George.

-  _Idealny jak chcesz się ulotnić._

Proszek wydał mi się ciekawy, choć wyglądał raczej jak pewnego rodzaju kamień, ale mniejsza o szczegóły, mógł się przydać w przyszłości.

-  _Ile kosztuje?_

-  _Dla ciebie Harry? Weź jako prezent od nas._

-  _Nie mogę przecież._

-  _Pomogłeś nam w otworzeniu tego sklepu, w pewnym sensie jesteś naszym współwłaścicielem, sponsorem, więc to chyba oczywiste, że nie musisz nic za to płacić._

-  _Niech wam będzie, ale kiedyś wam się za to odwdzięczę_. - dałem za wygraną biorąc jeden z tych proszków, choć sam nie byłem pewny do czego ma się mi w przyszłości przydać, ale znając moje szczęście będzie taka okazja i akurat nie będę miał tego przy sobie, albo się mylę i jednak się kiedyś przyda.

Skończyliśmy zakupy u bliźniaków, choć szczerze powiedziawszy to żadne z nas nic nie kupiło, pomijając to co dostałem od bliźniaków. Po wyjściu ze sklepu poczuliśmy się jakbyśmy byli w innym świecie, w sklepie Freda i George'a było kolorowo i przyjemnie, a po wyjściu ukazywała się ponura i wymarła ulica Pokątna, było to trochę przygnębiające. Poszliśmy dalej przed siebie i w pewnym momencie naszym oczom rzucił się sklep Ollivander'a, który teraz popadał w ruinę, Hermiona postanowiła tam wejść, a my podążyliśmy za nią.

-  _Wygląda jakby był zamknięty od miesięcy...do tego teraz zaczyna popadać w ruinę. To okropne._  - zaczęła mówić z wyczuwalnym przygnębieniem, na to odpowiedział jej Ron, ja natomiast milczałem.

-  _Od kogo będą brali teraz różdżki?_

\- Pewnie od innych producentów, choć Ollivander był jednak najlepszy.

Zaczęli dłuższą rozmowę rozpamiętując wytwórcę różdżek, w pewnym momencie spojrzałem w okno i zainteresowało mnie coś innego co zobaczyłem na ulicy - Malfoy ze swoją matką byli na zewnątrz i zachowywali się dość dziwnie, jakby nie chcieli aby ktoś ich śledził. Gdy Ron i Hermiona weszli w głąb sklepu oglądając go i wspominając, ja wyszedłem ukradkiem ze sklepu i podążyłem ostrożnie za Malfoy'ami wchodząc tym samym w ulice Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, po chwili podążania za nimi zauważyłem jak wchodzą do Borgin'a & Burkes'a.

_"I jak mam teraz zobaczyć co oni tam robią?"_

Zastanawiałem się przez chwilę, ale zauważyłem światło w jednym z okien należących do sklepu i mnie oświeciło, spróbowałem wspiąć się na dach mniejszego budynku co udało mi się jednak z lekkim trudem, w końcu miałem widok na to co robią. Malfoy dotykał jakąś szafę i szczerze powiedziawszy nie miałem pojęcia co on tam robi, zachowywał się dziwnie. W pewnym momencie musiałem podciągnąć się trochę wyżej aby lepiej widzieć i to był mój błąd, przy oknie pojawił się ktoś i chyba mnie zobaczył, poruszył ustami jakby coś mówił, a w następnej chwili Malfoy wraz z matką także spojrzeli w moją stronę.  _"Cholera"_  przeszło mi przez myśl, szybko zacząłem się wycofywać, jednak coś poszło nie tak i ześlizgnąłem się z dachu co wydało dość głośny dźwięk kiedy spadłem na jakieś drewniane pudła, które się załamały pode mną. Widocznie nie były zbyt solidne, poczułem ostry ból w lewym kolanie i uczucie jakby coś mi się wbiło, dodatkowo przy tym całym upadku spadły mi gdzieś okulary.  _"Gorzej być nie mogło"_  sięgnąłem ręką do mojego kolana chwytając jakąś ciemną plamę i wyciągając to co po dotyku wydawało się jakimś kawałkiem metalu, odrzuciłem to i zacząłem pośpiesznie szukać moich okularów ignorując ból w kolanie, na szczęście nie zajęło mi wiele czasu ich znalezienie, założyłem je z zadowoleniem zauważając, że nie są roztłuczone. Wstałem gotowy do ucieczki z tego miejsca, jednak w momencie kiedy wstałem zamarłem zarówno z bólu jak i tego, że jakaś osoba pojawiła się wprost przed mną, stanowczo zbyt blisko, a do tego była to osoba, która mnie wcześniej jako pierwsza zauważyła mnie z okna.

_"Śmierciożerca"_

Przeszło mi z przerażeniem przez myśl, byłem mimo wszystko gotowy do działania, otrząsnąłem się z szoku i już miałem wyciągać różdżkę jednak było już na to za późno, dostałem jakimś zaklęciem, którego nie dosłyszałem i ostatnie co zobaczyłem przed stratą przytomności to twarz zaskoczonego Malfoy'a.


	6. Rozdział 5

Zaiste los mu sprzyjał, spodziewał się, że zdobycie chłopca zajmie dłużej niż w rzeczywistości się okazało, bo oto Złoty chłopiec miał wpaść w jego ręce dosłownie już za moment. A skąd to wiedział? Wyczuwał, wyczuwał także to, że ich więź się pogłębiła od wydarzeń w ministerstwie jeszcze bardziej niż od tych minionych z cmentarza przez które dzielili jedną krew. Fascynowało go także co stanie się z tą więzią po zażyciu przez niego eliksiru z którym miał pomóc mu wkrótce Severus, jak bardzo jeszcze zostanie pogłębiona, jakie możliwości to przed nim otworzy.

Zaprzestał jednak swoje rozważania i zadowolony oraz wielce usatysfakcjonowany udał się w stronę holu wejściowego dworu wyczuwając jak kilka jego śmierciożerców, także tych niedoszłych oraz Harry przenikają za jego zgodą przez bariery, chciał jak najszybciej ujrzeć chłopca. Jednak jego zadowolenie zostało zastąpione wściekłością przez chwilę widoczną jednak w następnej chwili dobrze ukrytą pod zimną maską nie wykazującą emocji, gdy jego poplecznicy weszli wraz z jego Harrym - brudnym, nieprzytomnym i sądząc po plamie krwi oraz rozdarciu na jego spodniach także rannym, o ile w tej chwili nie podejrzewał Malfoyów to z pozostałymi musiał to później dogłębnie "przedyskutować". Odebrał od Greyback'a młodego gryfona obdarowując swoich popleczników wzrokiem obiecującym już niedługo bardzo przyjemnie spędzony czas w lochach, odwrócił się od nich i udał się w stronę swoich kwater wraz z chłopcem w jego ramionach.

_"Choć to, iż jest nieprzytomny w tej chwili wiele ułatwia."_

Przeszło przez myśl Czarnemu Panu, a gdy dotarli do jego komnat położył chłopca na swoim wielkim łożu z baldachimem sprawdzając przy okazji czy nie ma żadnego ugryzienia, ponieważ zdawał sobie sprawę, iż Greyback był wilkołakiem, do tego lubującym się w gryzieniu młodych w ramach powiększenia populacji swojej "rasy", następnie wezwał Severus'a, który zjawił się po dość krótkim czasie. Severus wszedł do pomieszczenia kłaniając się z szacunkiem przed Voldemort'em.

-  _Wzywałeś mnie panie._  - zadeklarował swoją obecność czarodziej na co czarny pan odparł chłodno, ale z powagą.

-  _Owszem. Zbadaj chłopca, Severusie._

Wydał polecenie Czarny Pan, a Snape dopiero teraz spostrzegł leżącego na łożu nieprzytomnego Potter'a, Voldemort podszedł do łóżka, a za nim podążył Snape, który po chwili wyciągnął różdżkę z zamiarem rozpoczęcia diagnostyki młodego Potter'a, po jej zakończeniu odwrócił się w stronę swojego pana, który przez cały czas stał nad nim bacznie obserwując jego poczynania.

- _Kilka siniaków, zadrapań oraz poważniejsza rana na lewej nodze, dokładnie na kolanie prawdopodobnie od czegoś ostrego, poza tym jego organizm wydaje się osłabiony. Mogę mu podać eliksir wiggenowy aby wyleczyć pomniejsze zranienia, z raną nogi powinno być wszystko w porządku po użyciu zaklęcia._

-  _Przynieś co potrzeba. Nie używaj jednak zaklęcia, zadbaj tylko o to aby nie wdało się zakażenie. - Nie wyleczenie w tym momencie rany, która utrudni chłopcu przez jakiś czas poruszanie będzie bardziej korzystne, a gdy będzie uważał za słuszne sam ją wyleczy._

_\- Tak panie._

Severus skłonił się szybko po czym wyszedł idąc po odpowiednie eliksiry, w tym czasie Czarny Pan wezwał skrzaty, którym rozkazał przemyć Harrego bez uszkodzenia ran, przebrać oraz wyprać jego ubrania z czego jednak zrezygnował zauważając jak wyglądają - zbyt duże, stare i poniszczone, wyglądały jakby były zrobione z szmat noszonych przez skrzaty domowe.

_"Jak on mógł chociażby pomyśleć o założeniu czegoś takiego?"_

Przeszło przez myśl zdegustowanemu Czarnemu Panu, który spalił te szmaty szybkim Incendio gdy młody Potter został rozebrany przez skrzaty. Patrzył na niego i z niezadowoleniem zauważył kolejne nieprzypadające mu do gustu szczegóły, był on bowiem wychudzony, zapewne od niedożywienia, poza tym wyglądał dosyć mizernie. Skrzaty ubrały chłopca w szmaragdową jedwabną piżamę, a gdy skończyły odesłał je z poleceniem powiadomienia go gdy chłopiec się obudzi. Severus wrócił z eliksirami na co Czarny Pan zadał mu pytanie gdy ten już stał w progu.

-  _Przyniosłeś eliksir odżywczy?_

-  _Tak panie, na wszelki wypadek._

_\- Dobrze. Podaj mu go, wygląda na niedożywionego._

Severus z zamiarem wykonania polecenia podszedł do Harrego i z lekkim trudem podał eliksir wiggenowy, odżywczy oraz zdezynfekował i zabandażował ranę nieprzytomnemu gryfonowi, którego Czarny Pan nie zamierzał na razie budzić. Po tych czynnościach Voldemort rozkazał mu wyjść, następnie szybkim ruchem różdżki okrył nastolatka kołdrą i zabrał jego różdżkę ze stolika nocnego gdzie skrzaty położyły ją wraz z okularami młodego czarodzieja, wyszedł z pomieszczenia z zamiarem ukarania kilku ignoranckich śmierciożerców.

 

* * *

 

**-Harry pov-  
**

Było mu wygodnie, pierwszy raz od dawna czuł się naprawdę wypoczęty oraz wyspany, a mimo to nie miał ochoty wstawać, choć wiedział, że za chwilę pewnie do pokoju wpadnie Hermiona aby obudzić jego i Ron'a. Tak jak i pierwszy raz czuł się aż tak wypoczęty to także pierwszy raz nie chciał aby Hermiona rujnowała to wspaniałe uczucie błogości, łóżko było takie wygodne...

_"Chwila. Co? Łóżko było aż zbyt wygodne, nie porównywalnie do łóżka w norze, coś było zdecydowanie nie tak"_

Otworzył oczy i jedyne co zobaczył to rozmazane plamy, a mimo to wiedział, że na pewno nie był w norze, pokój wydawał się zbyt duży i w ślizgońskich barwach. 

_"Może to tylko sen, nie, poprawka koszmar i śni mi się jakimś cudem pokój wspólny ślizgonów."_

Jednak ból w lewej nodze upewnił go, że raczej nie śni, zaczął się rozglądać szukając czegoś co wydawało by się jego okularami, zauważył jakiś niezbyt duży kształt obok łóżka w którym leżał, więc przesunął się w tamtą stronę odczuwając lekki promieniujący ból przy kolanie i spróbował wymacać przedmiot, który na jego szczęście okazał się okularami, które po chwili miał już na nosie. Gdy odzyskał zdolność ostrego widzenia zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu, był to dość dużych rozmiarów pokój, tak jak wcześniej zauważył urządzony w barwach Slytherinu oraz z przepychem, mahoniowe eleganckie meble, szmaragdowe zasłony, zielony dywan, jakieś drzwi w oddali i kolejne większe w zasięgu jego wzroku i o wiele bliższe jego aktualnemu położeniu niż te mniejsze. Całe pomieszczenie ogólnie przypominało mu w większości pokój wspólny Slytherinu, który udało mu się odwiedzić kilka lat temu, a wydawało mu się tak przez jego wystrój, jednak była to bardziej sypialnia z jakąś większą przestrzenią w oddali, która wyglądała już bardziej na miejsce do przesiadywania, był tam kominek, jakieś fotele, kanapa, bodajże biurko, stolik i inne meble, ogólnie całe pomieszczenie wydawało się spore licząc oczywiście część sypialną w której się znajdował. Mimo wszystko wystrój tutaj może i był podobny do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, jednak był bardziej wyszukany.

_"Gdzie ja jestem?"_

Zastanawiał się gorączkowo próbując sobie przypomnieć co się wcześniej wydarzyło i dlaczego właściwie się tu znajduje. 

_"Myśl Harry, myśl....byłem z Hermioną i Ron'em u bliźniaków, potem wyszliśmy i poszliśmy do Ollivander'a, wtedy zaczęli rozmawiać, a ja zauważyłem Malfoy'a z matką i poszedłem za nimi...śledziłem ich, a potem weszli do jakiegoś sklepu na nokturnie, więc wspiąłem się na dach i zacząłem ich obserwować, ktoś mnie zauważył, próbowałem zejść i spadłem wbijając sobie coś w nogę, wyciągnąłem to, a potem....cholera. Dorwał mnie chyba jakiś śmierciożerca i potem ciemność"_

Próbował przez chwilę poskładać myśli, a z tym uświadomił sobie coś jeszcze, przez co momentalnie oblała go fala gorąca i niepokoju.

_"Voldemort"_

Ale skoro jest teraz u Voldemort'a, to czemu jest tutaj, a nie w lochach wraz ze śmierciożercami przygotowanymi na obrzucenie go jak najbardziej okrutnymi klątwami? Nie rozumiał właściwie co się dzieje i co ma to na celu. 

_"Chyba, że próbuje uśpić moją czujność, aby potem torturować mnie do śmierci"_

Pomyślał Harry, ale przecież nie było potrzeby umieszczać go w tak wygodnym łóżku i przebierać w czystą piżamę, co dopiero teraz właściwie zauważył. Właśnie! Gdzie są jego ubrania? Coraz bardziej czuł się zdezorientowany.

\- Ah!  _Nie rozumiem._ \- jęknął przeciągle w desperacji czochrając sobie rękami włosy w geście pełnego braku zrozumienia w jakiej sytuacji się w końcu znajduje i co może się stać. Jego stan przerwał dźwięk przypominający mu teleportacje Zgredka, więc zwrócił swój wzrok w stronę dźwięku, stał tam jakiś skrzat domowy spoglądający na niego.

-  _Panicz Harry Potter się obudził, Płomyk musi powiadomić swojego pana._  - powiedziało stworzenie do siebie piskliwym głosem od razu po zobaczeniu Harrego, który już nie spał, a jego postawa była przygotowana do zniknięcia. Harry już otwierał usta aby coś powiedzieć jednak stworzenie zniknęło, a jedyne co zdążył z siebie wydać to niedokończone desperackie  _„Czekaj!"_. 

Nie miał pojęcia co miał teraz zrobić, był ranny i bezbronny o czym zorientował się chwilę temu nie widząc nigdzie swojej różdżki, czy to miał być właśnie jego koniec? Jeśli tak to, żałował, że nie może pożegnać się z przyjaciółmi. Nie...musiał walczyć, jeśli teraz zginie to nic nie będzie mógł zrobić, a jest jeszcze szansa, poza tym nie chciał jeszcze umierać. Zaczął szukać swojej różdżki, której zresztą nigdzie nie widział, jednak nie poddawał się, mimo wszystko czuł, że nie może wstać z łóżka przez kolano, więc musiał ograniczyć się do szafek nocnych oraz łóżka, w oddali i tak jej nigdzie nie widział. Jednak i to nie przyniosło skutków, w końcu zdecydował się przemóc, odrzucił z siebie kołdrę i spróbować wyczołgać się z łóżka, co nie było mimo wszystko takie łatwe.

-  _Dlaczego to tak boli...?_  - Zapytał sam siebie na głos i zaprzestał prób wydostania się z łóżka, po chwili podwinął nogawkę od piżamy na lewej nodze chcąc sprawdzić w jakim jest stanie. Zdziwił się gdy zobaczył bandaż, który zresztą był trochę poplamiony krwią, rana musiała być głęboka, zwłaszcza wracając do wspomnień z tamtego dnia, jednak nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego wróg zadbał o jego rany. 

Otrząsnął się ze zdziwienia i wrócił do prób wyjścia z łoża, najpierw usiadł na łóżku w pozycji siedzącej lekko stawiając nogi na ziemi, jednak gdy spróbował wstać szybko tego pożałował gdy jego ciało poraziła fala ostrego bólu przez co zamiast zostać w niedoszłej pozycji siedzącej to runął do przodu. Był już przygotowany do upadku, jednak o dziwo ten nie nadszedł gdyż powstrzymała go od tego jakaś siła na powrót usadawiając na łóżku. 

-  _Czy jesteś aż tak ignorancki, iż nie możesz spostrzec swojej niezdolności dojścia gdziekolwiek w twoim aktualnym stanie?_

Zamarł. Znał ten głos aż za dobrze, nie mógł należeć do nikogo innego. Obrócił głowę powoli w stronę z której dochodził głos i czuł jakby jego serce stanęło.

-  _Voldemort._  - powiedział mierząc swojego największego wroga wzrokiem, jednak gdy coraz bardziej zaczął uświadamiać sobie jak bardzo jest teraz bezbronny, bez różdżki nie mogąc nawet wstać z łóżka, jego pewność siebie trochę podupadła.

-  _Zaiste mój drogi Harry, znów się spotykamy._

-  _Czego od mnie chcesz?_  - otrząsnął się i spytał podejrzliwie Harry, zastanawiając się czemu ten nie przymierzał się jeszcze do zabicia go, zazwyczaj był do tego prawie od razu gotowy.

-  _Porozmawiać._  

_"Porozmawiać?"_

 Tego to na pewno się nie spodziewał. Był przygotowany na wymuszone pojedynki, tortury, ale nie rozmowy. Ale tu nagle go oświeciło, więc odpowiedział po chwili stanowczo.

-  _Nie przyłączę się do ciebie._

-  _Przekonamy się. Jednak nie ten temat miałem zamiar z tobą poruszyć, pragnę przedstawić ci parę interesujących informacji._

-  _Informacji?_

-  _Słyszałeś kiedykolwiek słowa przepowiedni, która nas dotyczy?_

-  _Nie wyjawię ci jej._

-  _To zbędne, już znam jej treść. Odpowiedź na pytanie._

-  _Dumbledore mi ją wyjawił._

-  _„Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana...Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca...A choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna...I jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje..." - zacytował przepowiednie Czarny Pan nie spuszczając swojego spojrzenia z młodego gryfona. - Czyż nie tak ona brzmi?_

_\- Może. - odpowiedział Harry patrząc na Voldemort'a podejrzliwym wzrokiem, nie rozumiejąc co to wszystko ma do rzeczy._

_\- Jest tylko jeden problem Harry, ta przepowiednia jest fałszywa._

_\- Co? - zapytał co najmniej zaskoczony, przepowiednia, którą znał od kilku lat i została przekazana mu przez samego Dumbledor'a, któremu ufał jak mało komu jest fałszywa? Nie wierzył w to, to pewnie była tylko kolejna sztuczka Voldemort'a._

_\- Przy naszym ostatnim spotkaniu wspomniałem ci o kłamstwach twojego ukochanego dyrektora, czyż nie? - Dopiero teraz w dłoni Voldemort'a zauważył kulę, kulę przepowiedni, która powinna być zniszczona, sam widział jak Lucjusz Malfoy upuszcza ją, a ta roztrzaskuje się na kawałeczki..więc jak? - Przekonaj się sam, Harry. - Voldemort podał mu kulę, którą ten przyjął z lekkim wahaniem, a po chwili usłyszał słowa._

_**"Nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana...Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca...A choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna...Jednak wspólnie będą dzierżyć moc jakiej nikt inny nigdy nie znał...** _

_**I żaden z nich nie może zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi umrze...** _

_**Ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana, narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca..."** _

_"Co..? Mam zginąć jeśli go zabije? Dlaczego dyrektor mi o tym nie powiedział? Jak mógł ukryć to przed mną..?"_

W jego umyśle ciągle tworzyły się nowe pytania przez zdziwienie, a zarówno szok, którego Harry doświadczył po usłyszeniu słów "prawdziwej" przepowiedni, nie mogła być fałszywa, widział już raz tą kulę, poza tym chyba nie dało się podrobić tej prawdziwej. Usłyszał po chwili chłodny, ale za razem płynny i delikatny głos swojego wroga.

-  _Dumbledore cię okłamywał Harry, chciał twojej śmierci aby ocalić siebie. Wiedział, że chłopiec jak ty nie jest w stanie mnie pokonać, chciał tylko abyś był ofiarą, abyś poświęcił się dla wszystkich. Czyż nie jest to niesprawiedliwe, Harry? On chce abyś poświęcił się dla wszystkich, zawsze przymykał oko na to jak ci wstrętni mugole się nad tobą znęcali, czy kiedykolwiek naprawdę ci pomógł?_

_"Skąd wie o moim wujowstwie...?"_

Ale nie to było teraz ważne, ważniejsze było to, że odnajdywał prawdę w słowach Voldemort'a, czy kiedykolwiek Dumbledore zrobił cokolwiek gdy Dursleyowie go głodzili, zmuszali do ciężkiej pracy oraz nawet bili? Nawet wtedy kiedy był małym dzieciem. Nie, a do tego kazał mu jeszcze wracać tam co roku, nawet jeśli wiedział co tam się dzieje, a przecież musiał w końcu Harry był pod obserwacją. Jednak nie mógł ufać Voldemortowi, on chce go zabić, poza tym to przez Bellatrix, która mu służy Syriusz nie żyje.

-  _Za to twoja śmierciożerczyni zabiła mojego ojca chrzestnego!_

- _A jeśli powiem ci, że Syriusz pracował dla mnie i nie zginął z ręki Belli?_

-  _Co? Nigdy by się do ciebie nie przyłączył._

\- A jednak. Po usłyszeniu o tym jak traktowali cię mugole, a także tym, iż Dumbledore cały czas o tym dobrze wiedział przestał mu ufać.

-  _Chcesz mnie zabić, nie przyłączył by się do ciebie będąc tego świadomym._

-  _Zaiste, jednak moje plany się zmieniły._

 _"Choć wtedy było to tylko aby przekonać Black'a do współpracy"_  przeszło przez myśl Voldemort'owi.

-  _Zmieniły? - zapytał zdezorientowany, a zarówno zdziwiony Harry._

-  _Nie mam zamiaru cię już zabić Harry Potterze. - Zadeklarował z pewną powagą oraz pewnością co do swoich słów Voldemort._

- _Dlaczego?_  - spytał wciąż ogromnie zdziwiony Harry nie wiedząc co teraz ma myśleć. Czyżby była to kolejna intryga Voldemort'a?

-  _Tu nadszedł czas na kolejną z informacji, które miałem ci przekazać. Jesteś moim horkruksem, Harry._

\- Jestem czym?

-  _Horkruksem. Dumbledore nie raczył ci jeszcze o nich powiedzieć? Przecież to klucz to pokonania mnie, masz w sobie cząstkę mojej duszy, Harry. Póki żyjesz i ja nie mogę umrzeć. Jednak jesteś przypadkowym horkruksem, do tego ludzkim, więc nie mam pewności co ze sobą to niesie._

-  _Nawet jeśli zginie to dzięki temu uratuje innych._

-  _Śmiem powątpiewać, Dumbledore nie jest w stanie mnie pokonać, choć może nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy, co prawda gdybym utracił wszystkie horkruksy łącznie z tobą, osłabiło by mnie to, jednak wciąż nie byłby w stanie mnie pokonać, a ty zginąłbyś na próżno. Jego działania są irracjonalne, nie będzie w stanie mnie pokonać, a z ciebie zrobi niepotrzebną ofiarę. - Voldemort zamilczał na chwilę po czym nagle zaczął kontynuować swoją wypowiedź. - Nie mam zamiaru pozwolić ci zginąć nawet jeśli oznaczało by to przetrzymywanie cię wbrew twej woli. Choć wiem, że nie chcesz umierać, mój drogi Harry._

Nie miał pojęcia co powinien myśleć, czy mu uwierzyć czy jednak nie, to co mówił wydawało się prawdziwe i bardziej prawdopodobne niż to, że by go pokonał...jednak nie był pewny, nie wiedział w co wierzyć. To dopiero druga z przekazanych informacji, a już czuł się zagubiony. Jednak z całą pewnością mógł zgodzić się z jednym - Nie chciał umierać, nawet jeśli było to samolubne.

_"Z kolejnymi będzie pewnie coraz gorzej, ale muszę wiedzieć..."_

-  _Mówiłeś, że to nie Bellatrix zabiła Syriusza._

-  _Zaiste._ \- odpowiedział krótko Voldemort przeszywając Harrego swoim wzrokiem, przez co czuł się trochę nieswojo, ale kontynuował.

-  _Więc kto?_

-  _Alastror Moody, znasz go nieprawdaż? Współpracuje z Dumbledor'em oraz należy do Zakonu Feniksa jeśli pamięć mnie nie myli._

_"Szalonooki? To niemożliwe."_

-  _Dlaczego miałby? - zadał pytanie na pozór spokojnie, nie powinien teraz tego tak bardzo przeżywać, jeszcze nie wiedział czy to prawda czy też kłamstwo._

-  _Prawdopodobnie Dumbledore odkrył, iż Black był pod moimi rozkazami. Możesz sam się przekonać o prawdziwości tej informacji, mam dla ciebie przygotowane trzy wspomnienia moich śmierciożerców z wydarzeń w ministerstwie. Miałeś do czynienia z myślodsiewnią?_

- _Miałem. Chcę je zobaczyć._  - powiedział gotowy aby wstać i wtedy przypomniał sobie o swoim kolenie, a raczej rana znajdująca się w tych okolicach sama dała o sobie znać. Zanim się obejrzał Voldemort bez słowa wyciągnął różdżkę i zaczął wypowiadać jakieś zaklęcie, którego Harry nie znał, powtórzył je trzy razy w ciągu których odczuwał ból promieniujący od zranienia jednak ten po chwili zniknął. Szybko podciągnął nogawkę spodni i zdjął bandaż aby przekonać się, że po ranie nie ma śladu.  _"Całkiem praktyczne zaklęcie."_   Wstał z zadowoleniem z braku bólu, po czym zauważył, że Voldemort gdzieś idzie, więc ruszył za nim.

-  _Gdzie moja różdżka?_  - spytał jednak otrzymał tylko krótką niesatysfakcjonującą go odpowiedź.

-  _Nie jest ci teraz potrzebna._

- _Skąd wiesz, że jestem twoim horkruksem?_

-  _Czuje._  - niezadowolony z takiej odpowiedzi zadał pytanie ponownie w innym kontekście.

-  _Od kiedy wiesz, że jestem twoim horkruksem?_

-  _Od kiedy byłem w twoim umyśle, zaiste nie należy to do moich najprzyjemniejszych przeżyć. Od tego momentu także nie boli cię już blizna, czyż nie mam racji?_

-  _Blizna..._

Dopiero teraz to zauważył, wcześniej był zbyt pochłonięty zdezorientowaniem w sytuacji, a potem przytłoczeniem przez dowiadywanie się tych wszystkich nowych rzeczy. Ale to prawda już go nie bolała, tylko czemu. 

-  _Dlaczego mnie już nie boli?_

- _Nasze połączenie wzmocniło się w tym czasie._

-  _Oh._  - zdołał wydusić z siebie młody czarodziej, nie mając nic innego do dodania.

-  _Zaiste elokwentna odpowiedź, Harry._ \- powiedział czarnoksiężnik zanim dotarli na drugi koniec komnaty gdzie Voldemort machnął szybko różdżką, a ze ściany zaczął wysuwać się dobrze znany Harremu artefakt - Myślodsiewnia, wraz z szklanymi gablotami wokół niej, w których stały flakoniki z dziwną cieczą , Voldemort wyjął trzy flakoniki.

-  _Pragniesz zacząć od wspomnienia Bellatrix, Lucjusza czy może Dracon'a? Dwa pierwsze są do siebie dość podobne._  - W tym momencie Harry zastanawiał się co gorsze, sadystyczna wariatka, Malfoy senior czy pożałowania godny "Król Slytherinu".

-  _Niech będzie to ojca Malfoy'a._

-  _Jak sobie życzysz._

Voldemort wlał zawartość pierwszego flakonika do myślodsiewni, Harry patrzył na czarne smugi pojawiające się na tafli wody, wziął głęboki oddech, a w następnej chwili zanurzył głowę. Obrazy zaczęły się kształtować, pole walki z przed kilku miesięcy, Harry oddał Malfoyowi przepowiednie, potem pojawił się Syriusz na którego patrzący z perspektywy trzeciej osoby spojrzał z tęsknotą, potem Syriusz zaatakował Lucjusza, teraz widział to dokładniej Malfoy podmienił kulę chwilę przed upadkiem, a roztrzaskała się jakaś atrapa. Po jakimś czasie Malfoy znów zaczął walkę z Syriuszem, Harry dostał zaklęciem jednak nie mógł mógł zobaczyć skąd, a w następnej chwili ujrzał Moddy'ego celującego w Syriusza.

-  _Nie! Syriuszu uważaj!_  - nawet jeśli krzyknął aby ostrzec swojego chrzestnego to podświadomie wiedział, że nic do nie da...tu nie miał żadnej siły był tylko obserwatorem, czuł jak do jego oczu wkradają się łzy zarówno smutku jak i bezsilności. Wspomnienie się skończyło, a on się wynurzył, Voldemort spoglądał na niego bez słowa, czuł zdradzieckie łzy spływające po jego policzkach, jednak musiał zobaczyć resztę, zostały jeszcze dwa wspomnienia. 

_"Następne należy do Bellatrix...znowu zobaczę jak umiera...ale muszę"_

-  _Następne._  - powiedział tylko ocierając swoje łzy gotowy na zobaczenie reszty, po chwili zostało zebrane stare wspomnienie, a do naczynia zostało przelane kolejne, nachylił się i znów się zanurzył już przygotowany na to co miał zobaczyć.

Znów pole walki, jednak teraz widział to z innej perspektywy, znów walka Syriusza i Malfoy'a, jednak teraz wspomnienie zaczynało się później, zaraz zobaczy kto rzucił na niego zaklęcie, wypatrywał uważnie, widział już wiązkę światła lecącą w kierunku jego ze wspomnienia i poczuł jakby jego świat coraz bardziej się rozsypywał, to był on - Dumbledore, ten któremu wierzył i bezgranicznie ufał, do teraz wciąż nie mógł do końca uwierzyć, ale to prawda, przez cały czas był okłamywany, wykorzystywany i miał się jeszcze dla niego poświęcać. Czuł się rozbity, ogarniał go smutek, poczucie zdrady, złość. Dopiero po chwili spostrzegł, że już wrócił do rzeczywistości, Voldemort milczał tak jak robił to chwilę temu, przeszywał go tylko swoim wzrokiem, chwile temu zabrał drugie wspomnienie czekając aby pokazać Harremu ostatnie, czy był na to gotowy? Był gotowy na zobaczenie znów śmierci Syriusza, a jednak na to co zobaczył nie był. Nie miał pojęcia czy da sobie radę z ostatnim, bał się co może tam ujrzeć, nie było to na pewno już z bitwy, musiało być to coś innego zwłaszcza, że należało ono do Draco.

_"Coś związanego ze...szkołą?"_

Młody czarodziej był w tym momencie przerażony, bał się tego co może się dowiedzieć. Czuł, że rozsypie to jego świat i wszystkie jego przekonania na drobne kawałeczki.

-  _Powinieneś się położyć, dokończymy później._  - usłyszał głos Voldemort'a. Później? Nie, musiał wiedzieć teraz, chciał już to skończyć i móc wszystko przemyśleć, odezwał się więc, jednak lekko drżącym głosem.

-  _Nie. P-pokaż mi je._

Wciąż nie był pewien czy chce to zobaczyć, ale wiedział na pewno, że chce to już skończyć. Voldemort przelał ostatnie wspomnienie do myślodsiewni, Harry lekko drżąc wziął dwa głębokie oddechy aby się uspokoić, po czym nachylił się i znów zanurzył. Obraz zaczął powoli się kształtować, a spowijająca go ciemność znikała, widział znajome kamienne ściany, był to Hogwart, jeden z korytarzy, choć nie był pewny, który dokładnie. Malfoy szedł przed siebie, jednak w pewnym momencie dało się usłyszeć czyjeś głosy. Malfoy stanął spokojnie, a Harry zamarł i stanęło mu wręcz serce słysząc tak dobrze znajome głosy, jednak mimo to musiał się upewnić. Malfoy wyjrzał lekko za rogu, Harry postanowił zrobić to samo, ale załamało go to jednak tylko bardziej, to naprawdę byli oni - Hermiona i Ron.

- _Hermiono czy naprawdę musimy to robić? To jest już męczące._

-  _Mówiłam ci już Ron, wszystko czego się dowiemy musimy przekazać dyrektorowi. Poza tym robimy już to od kilku lat, więc dlaczego teraz masz nagle z tym problem? Dostajemy wynagrodzenie za informacje o Harrym, wszystko jest po to aby pokonać Sam-Wiesz-Kogo._

-  _Ale...Nie, masz pewnie rację. Przepraszam._

-  _Ron...Dobrze wiesz, że robimy to wszystko aby wszystkich uratować, nawet jeśli Harry będzie musiał się za nas poświęcić. To będzie mała strata._

-  _Tak...wiem._

-  _Nie poruszajmy już tego tematu i róbmy swoje, a zwłaszcza nie powinniśmy rozmawiać o tym tutaj, ktoś może usłyszeć. Chodźmy już stąd._

Po tych słowach Hermiona wraz z Ronem odeszli z tego miejsca, a Malfoy wyglądał na wkurzonego, jednak Harry nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego. Nie było to w tym momencie mimo wszystko takie ważne, ważniejsze było to, że został zdradzony. Jego przyjaciele chcieli jego śmierci, aby sami mogli żyć...a Dumbledore jeszcze chciał aby go informowali co robi Harry.

_"I jeszcze jakieś...wynagrodzenie? Brali za to pieniądze? Naprawdę tylko tyle byłem dla nich warty...?"_

Tak jak myślał i się nie pomylił, jego świat został właśnie zrujnowany i zmieniony w drobne kawałeczki, nie miał pojęcia co ma teraz zrobić, zdradzony przez wszystkich, chcieli jego śmierci, przez nich Syriusz nie żyje, wszystko przez Dumbledor'a, a inni mu pomagali. Nie mógł im już ufać...Malfoy odszedł, a wspomnienie ogarnęła czerń, wyszedł z niego i prawie od razu runął na ziemię zanosząc się szlochem, nie mając pojęcia co ze sobą zrobić, jednak wtedy usłyszał głos.

 _\- Mój drogi Harry...czyż nie mówiłem? On chce twojej śmierci, a do tego sprawia, że inni chcą tego samego przeciągając ich na swoją stronę. Nie zależy im na tobie, Harry...są słabi i chcą abyś poświęcił się za ich marne życia. -_ Harry spoglądał na swojego wroga...ale czy na pewno wroga? Łzy dalej płynęły po jego policzkach i kapały na podłogę, Voldemort zniżył się lekko i otarł palcem łzy z jego oczu. _\- Nie martw się mój drogi Harry, nie pragnę twojej śmierci. Mam zamiar cię chronić, dbać o ciebie oraz nie pozwolić aby ktokolwiek inny cię skrzywdził._

_"Dbać o mnie...? Mówi prawdę? Nie wiem już sam...powinienem uwierzyć?"_

Wtedy nadeszło coś czego całkowicie się nie spodziewał, Voldemort objął go i zaczął uspokajająco gładzić go po włosach, nie myślał teraz o tym, że ten chciał go zabić przez te wszystkie lata. Teraz już tego nie chciał, tak przecież powiedział. Nie myśląc więcej wtulił się bardziej w czarnoksiężnika rozklejając się na dobre i nie mogąc powstrzymać szlochu.

W tej chwili Voldemort czuł ogromną satysfakcję, chłopiec był jego, wiedział to. Stracił wiarę w tych nic nie wartych czarodziejów oraz starego trzmiela, przyporządkowanie go sobie coraz bardziej nie będzie trudne, musiał to tylko odpowiednio rozegrać.


	7. Rozdział 6

Został zdradzony przez wszystkich którym ufał, czuł się tak źle jak nigdy. Dlaczego to zawsze jego musi coś takiego spotykać? Co takiego zrobił aby sobie na to zasłużyć? Czym bardziej o tym wszystkim myślał, tym więcej czuł napływających łez. Nie rozumiał tylko zachowania Voldemort'a, czy naprawdę zależało mu na tym aby Harremu nic się nie stało? Był rozbity, nie miał pojęcia co jest prawdą, a co kłamstwem, ale wiedział, że musi się pozbierać. Jego rozmyślenia przerwał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, zwrócił swoją uwagę w tamtą stronę ocierając pozostałości po łzach, była to dobrze znana mu osoba - Severus Snape niosący jakąś tacę.

-  _Wyspałeś się Pott...Harry?_  - odezwał się czarodziej głosem nie wyrażającym żadnej nienawiści, którą odkąd pamiętał wyczuwał w jego głosie, nie było nawet chociażbypogardy, wydawał się trochę skrępowany, tylko tyle. Kolejna faza zaskoczenia, co jeszcze go zaskoczy? A może powinien zacząć się już przyzwyczajać do przyswajania tych wszystkich informacji? Milczał nie mając pojęcia co odpowiedzieć, a wtedy znów usłyszał głos Snape'a.

-  _Harry? Wszystko w porządku? Przyniosłem ci posiłek oraz eliksir odżywczy._

-  _Profesorze...ale czy pan mnie czasem nie powinien nienawidzić? Zawsze mówi pan do mnie obelgami, z pogardą i nienawiścią..._

-  _Będziemy musieli to przedyskutować, jednak nie teraz. Najpierw musisz poradzić sobie z tym czego dowiedziałeś się od Czarnego Pana oraz zjeść posiłek._

-  _Chcę wiedzieć. Poradzę sobie z resztą, ale muszę wiedzieć na czym stoję._

Snape odłożył tacę na szafkę nocną i wyciągnął różdżkę, aby po chwili dzięki użyciu odpowiedniego zaklęcia przysunąć jeden z foteli na którym po chwili usiadł i spojrzał z powagą na młodszego czarodzieja.

-  _Dumbledore musiał wierzyć, że cię nienawidzę z czego wynikało by, iż nie przeciwstawię się twojej śmierci, a zamiast tego mu pomogę. Oczywiście mógł włączyć mnie do części swoich sprzymierzeńców, którzy na pozór o ciebie dbali, jednak dobrze wiedzieli jaki cię czeka los i nie przeciwstawiali się temu. Ale byłem szpiegiem, więc według niego Czarny Pan musiał uważać, że cię nienawidzę, jak i zarówno, że miał wierzyć, że pragnę twojej śmierci. Prawdą jest, że Czarny Pan chciał zabić cię w poprzednich latach ze względu na przepowiednie zarówno jak dyrektor, więc jedyne co mogłem wtedy zrobić to dbać o twoje bezpieczeństwo na tyle na ile mogłem._

-  _Chroniłeś mnie...?_

_"Co mnie jeszcze zaskoczy w ciągu kolejnych dni?"_

-  _Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak wiele razy, choć muszę przyznać, że chronienie cię przed dwoma wyjątkowo potężnymi czarodziejami, twoimi wybrakami oraz twoją własną głupotą nie należało do najłatwiejszych zadań._

-  _Jest coś jeszcze o czym powinienem wiedzieć?_

-  _Pozostało jeszcze kilka spraw, jednak nie jestem pewien czy teraz jesteś na to gotowy._

-  _Powiedź mi._

-  _Twoi rodzice nie zginęli z ręki Czarnego Pana, a Dumbledor'a. Nie wiedziałem wtedy, że w przepowiedni chodzi o ciebie, jednak szybko się o tym przekonałem, Dumbledore sam chciał cię zabić tej nocy, jednak wycofał się przed tym jak Czarny Pan wkroczył do waszego domu, pojawiłem się w momencie w którym dyrektor wydostał się z budynku i deportował, a następnie zobaczyłem zielony rozbłysk w twoim pokoju. Dyrektor znając prawdziwą przepowiednie chciał z tobą skończyć, aniżeli ryzykować. Jak myślisz dlaczego przez te wszystkie lata natrafiłeś na te wszystkie niebezpieczeństwa? Dumbledore o wszystkim wiedział, a mimo to nic nie zrobił chcąc z tobą skończyć, ostatnimi laty zmienił jedynie trochę swój plan postanawiając, że to Czarny Pan ostatecznie zakończy twoje życie._  - Snape powiedział to wszystko z chłodnym wyrazem twarzy, jednak w pewnym momencie zamilczał na chwilę, a jego mimika twarzy zmieniła się. Harry widział teraz na niej cień smutku. -  _Prawdą jest jednak, iż wszystko jest moją winą, gdybym poznał prawdziwą przepowiednie...Czarny Pan nie pragnąłby nigdy twojej śmierci, możliwe nawet, że zapewniłby twojemu ojcu oraz Lily ochronę._

-  _To nie twoja wina, nie obwiniaj się._

-  _Możliwe, że masz rację Harry. Lily powiedziałaby zapewne to samo, jednak wciąż nie potrafię wyzbyć się poczucia winy. Nie mogę z całą pewnością prosić jej o wybaczenie, jednak zamiast tego chcę cię chronić i opiekować się tobą na tyle na ile mogę._

_Harry czuł się trochę dziwnie i niezrozumiale, przez chwilę też nie wiedział co mógłby odpowiedzieć starszemu czarodziejowi._

-  _Dziękuje...chyba. Nie sądziłem, że ktoś będzie chciał się mną opiekować, a dopiero, że to będzie pan...Chciałbym jeszcze spytać... Dobrze znałeś moją mamę_? - spytał Harry zauważając, że Snape mówi o niej jakby byli kiedyś sobie bliscy.

-  _Przyjaźniliśmy się, jednak przez pewne wydarzenia oraz osoby przestaliśmy._

-  _Mówiąc o osobach...masz na myśli mojego ojca?_

-  _Pamiętasz to co ujrzałeś na naszych lekcjach oklumencji, nieprawdaż? Twój ojciec znęcał się nad mną z tymi swoimi przyjaciółmi, jednak Lily go kochała i dbał o nią, więc nigdy jej o tym nie powiedziałem. Zamiast tego zaczęliśmy się od siebie oddalać, w pewnym momencie próbowałem jej powiedzieć prawdę i się z nią pogodzić, jednak dowiedziała się o mojej przynależności do Czarnego Pana i nie chciała mnie słuchać._

-  _Przepraszam za mojego ojca..._

-  _To nie twoja wina Harry, ja powinienem przeprosić za traktowanie cię tak źle przez te wszystkie lata...porównywanie cię do ojca było głupie, jednak był to dobry powód aby Dumbledore uwierzył w moją nienawiść. Teraz gdy Czarny Pan zaprzestał chęci zabicia cię mogę bardziej otwarcie się tobą opiekować. Poza tym..chciałbym prosić cię o wybaczenie za to co zrobiłem._

-  _Przez te wszystkie lata był pan dla mnie naprawdę okropny...nienawidziłem cię za to. Jednak teraz widzę, że tak naprawdę nie chciał pan tego, nie mogę od razu się z tym pogodzić, ale się postaram...Wybaczam, ale przyzwyczajenie się do tego, że już mnie pan nie nienawidzi będzie trudniejsze, przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje._

-  _Rozumiem Harry i dziękuje._  - zauważył na twarzy Snape'a delikatny, prawie niewidoczny uśmiech, mimo wszystko, że stracił przyjaciół to okazywało się, że niegdyś wrogowie stawali się dla niego kimś innym.

-  _Profesorze...chciałbym o coś jeszcze zapytać. - powiedział Harry trochę zmieszany, jakby nie wiedzieć jak zadać pytanie._

-  _Słucham, Harry._

-  _Chodzi o Malfoy'a, w jednym ze wspomnień widziałem jak był zły po usłyszeniu rozmowy Hermiony i Ron'a...wie pan może dlaczego?_

-  _Uważam, że powinieneś sam go zapytać. Jednak z tego co wiem już dawno dowiedział się o tym co robili twoi domniemani przyjaciele._

Czyżby Malfoy był zły o to co Hermiona i Ron robili za jego plecami? Ale to nie ma sensu, przecież nienawidził Harrego...chociaż do teraz myślał, że Snape też go nienawidził. Może Malfoy też wcale go nie nienawidzi tak jak myślał.

-  _Czy będę mógł z nim porozmawiać?_

-  _Zapewne. Za dwa dni będziesz jechał do Hogwartu, bodajże jutro wybierzesz się Narcyzą, matką Dracona oraz z nim samym na szkolne zakupy, z tego co mi wiadomo nie dokończyłeś ich ostatnio, bądź nawet nie zacząłeś._

-  _Wybraliśmy się tam, jednak wtedy oddaliłem się od reszty i zacząłem za nim iść i w końcu nic nie kupiliśmy. Zastanawia mnie czy oni mnie czasem nie szukają? W końcu zniknięcie Harrego Potter'a nie może się obejść bez chociażby małego rozgłosu, więc jak mam to potem wytłumaczyć?_  - powiedział ostatnie zdanie z lekkim sarkazmem. 

-  _Zostali poinformowani, iż aktualnie znajdujesz się pod moją opieką. Oficjalna wersja mówi, że znalazłem cię przypadkowo robiąc zakupy w ramach potrzebnych mi składników do eliksirów, gdy ty oddaliłeś się od "przyjaciół", blizna zaczęła cię wyjątkowo bardzo boleć ponieważ Czarny Pan był widocznie wściekły, a zdarzało się to przez wasze połączenie, czyż nie? Odczuwanie jego złości w formie bólu promieniującego od blizny. Zająłem się tobą, jednak atak bólu od blizny osłabił cię to na tyle, że zdecydowałem się zająć tobą do czasu twojego wyjazdu do szkoły._

-  _A moje rzeczy?_

- _Są u mnie, chociaż nie całość._

-  _Co masz na myśli?_

-  _Nie zastanawiałeś się gdzie są twoje ubrania w których tu przybyłeś?_  - wcześniej nie miał głowy do zastanawiania się nad tym zbytnio, ale Snape miał rację, w pokoju nie widział nigdzie swoich rzeczy.

-  _Gdzie one są?_

-  _Czarny Pan po zobaczeniu co na siebie zakładasz zdecydował je spalić, rozkazał mi również abym zrobił to samo z tymi znajdującymi się w kufrze._

- _Co? W co ja mam się teraz ubierać?_

-  _Twoja garderoba zostanie skompletowana na nowo, gdy wybierzecie się na zakupy szkolne, a na samo wyjście pożyczysz komplet od Draco, co prawda jesteś od niego o wiele drobniejszy, jednak i tak będzie to wyglądać zapewne o wiele lepiej niż gdybyś chodził w tych łachach, którym dawałeś miano ubrań._

-  _Jego ubrania..? Nie zachęca mnie to za bardzo._

-  _Nie zbyt masz wielkiego wyboru, poza tym niedługo będziesz miał już własne._

-  _W porządku. Poza tym co mam robić tu przez dwa dni?_

-  _Pogodzić się z nowymi informacjami, oraz  z tego co mi wiadomo Czarny Pan ma z tobą pewną ważną kwestię do przedyskutowania._

-  _Co takiego?_

-  _Sam ci powie jeśli będzie uważał to za niezbędne. A teraz zjedź._  - Snape podał mu tacę z jedzeniem na której leżał także eliksir.

-  _Po co mi ten eliksir? -_ zapytał Harry z brakiem zrozumienia.

- _Jesteś niedożywiony, co zapewne było wynikiem zaniedbania przez tych mugoli, eliksir pozwoli ci na odzyskanie wielu składników odżywczych, takich jak na przykład witaminy._

-  _W porządku._ \- odpowiedział i chwycił flakon z eliksirem chcąc go odkorkować i wypić, jednak ręka Snape'a go powstrzymała, spojrzał więc na niego z zapytaniem.

-  _Najpierw zjedź, niektórych eliksirów nie powinno się zażywać na pusty żołądek._

Z zrezygnowaniem spojrzał na posiłek, był to jakiś krem zapewne warzywny, co prawda był głodny, jednak przez to wszystko nie miał apetytu. Spojrzał przez chwilę błagalnie na swojego nauczyciela eliksirów, jednak widząc jego nieustępliwy wzrok zapytał jeszcze tylko nim miał zamiar wrócić do spoglądania na posiłek. -  _Profesorze...masz zamiar czekać aż skończę czy coś?_

-  _Zaiste, Harry. Muszę dopilnować abyś zjadł, ponieważ znając cię zaczął być kombinować, a od teraz powinieneś zacząć odżywiać się poprawnie, wlicza się w to nie omijanie posiłków oraz odpowiednie dopieranie swojej diety żywieniowej._

-  _W porządku._  - zauważył, że mówi dokładnie to samo już drugi raz, jednak nie wiedział co innego ma powiedzieć, wyobrażał sobie tylko, że ta sprawa z posiłkami będzie wyjątkowo męcząca gdy wróci do szkoły. Swój wzrok przeniósł znów na swoją zupę krem i nabrał pierwszą łyżkę próbując zupy. Smakowała dobrze, jednak nie miał pojęcia z jakich warzyw była zrobiona, nim się obejrzał zjadł wszystko co go zaskoczyło, zazwyczaj jadł małe posiłki, bądź dużo zostawiał, a czasem specjalnie je omijał. Nie był przyzwyczajony do jedzenia wiele i często usprawiedliwiał to brakiem apetytu. Odkorkował jeszcze eliksir po czym go wypił, nie smakował tak źle, jednak do najlepszych nie należał, zwrócił swój wzrok znów na mistrza eliksirów.

-  _Nie było tak źle, nieprawdaż?_

-  _Jeśli mam być szczery, to było całkiem_   _smaczne. Mówiłeś, że Voldemort chce o czymś ze mną rozmawiać, kiedy mam go spotkać?_

Severus przemilczał już imię użyte przez Harrego nie poprawiając go na „Czarny Pan" i zamiast tego już miał odpowiedzieć jednak oboje usłyszeli jak drzwi się otwierają.

- _Właśnie teraz, mój drogi Harry._  - odezwał się Czarny Pan spoglądając na nich u progu drzwi, po chwili zwrócił się do Snape'a. -  _Severusie zostaw mnie z chłopcem._  - jak powiedział tak też mistrz eliksirów zrobił wstał z fotela różdżką sprawiając, że ten powrócił na swoje poprzednie miejsce, zabrał ze sobą jeszcze tacę i wyszedł. W pomieszczeniu został tylko Harry wraz z czarnoksiężnikiem. -  _Jak się czujesz, Harry?_  - zadał pytanie spoglądając na młodego czarodzieja.

-  _Bywało lepiej, o czym chciałeś porozmawiać?_  - ton głosu Harrego nie był nieprzyjazny czy wrogi, o dziwo zdążył wyzbyć się tego po tak krótkim czasie, zapewne ze względu na to wszystko czego się dowiedział i to jak to wszystko go poruszyło. Jego głos był teraz neutralny, aniżeli bardzo przyjazny, jednak to i tak było postępem.

Voldemort zbliżył się do łóżka w którym dalej leżał Harry, a ich oczy się spotkały. Zaczął mówić starając się o nie zrażenie chłopca w związku z jego słowami.

-  _Severus ma uwarzyć dla mnie pewien eliksir, który jest mi potrzebny. Jednak potrzebna mi w tym twoja pomoc._

-  _Do czego ci ten eliksir?_

-  _Rytuał, który został odprawiony na cmentarzu nie przyniósł efektów jakich oczekiwałem, otrzymałem formę, której nie pożądałem. Można określić ją jako niekompletną. Jednak dzięki eliksirowi, który znany jest także jako Eliksir Przywrócenia mogę odzyskać moją dawną formę, którą posiadałem przed zmianą w tą wężowo-podobną kreaturę._

Więc chciał odzyskać dawny wygląd? To chyba nic złego jeśli chodziło mu tylko o to.

-  _Więc do czego ja jestem ci tu potrzebny?_

- _Aby stworzyć ten eliksir potrzebowałbym krew siebie za czasów szkolnych, bądź trochę późniejszych, ponieważ do eliksiru jest potrzebna krew sprzed niepożądanej w tym wypadku przemiany, uzyskać mógłbym ją tylko dzięki zmieniaczowi czasu, jednak ingerowanie w przeszłość nie jest dobrym pomysłem, dodatkowo spotkanie przez mnie mojego dawnego ja nie przyniosło by zbyt dobrych skutków. Jednak ty masz w sobie cząstkę mojej duszy za czasów gdy wyglądałem jak pragnę teraz, nasze rdzenia magiczne są prawie identyczne, do tego dzielimy teraz tą samą krew, nie mam pewności co może się stać, jednak jeśli jest szansa na odzyskanie tamtej formy to pragnę spróbować._

-  _W porządku. - Czarnoksiężkich zdziwił się, że poszło to tak łatwo, spodziewał się większego oporu, a rzadko się mylił. - Pomogę ci, ale dlaczego nie mogłeś po prostu odebrać mojej krwi?_

-  _Musi zostać oddana dobrowolnie._

-  _Rozumiem. Więc kiedy macie zamiar zrobić ten eliksir?_

-  _Dziś wieczorem._

_"Dziś wieczorem...całkiem szybko. Czekaj. Wieczorem? Czy czasem nie śledziłem Malfoy'a jak zbliżał się wieczór? Ile już tu jestem?"_

-  _Ile już tu jestem? - zdecydował się zapytać szybko Voldemorta po tym jak nadeszły go te przemyślenia._

-  _Kilka godzin. Spędziłeś tu całą noc, niedługo będzie dochodziła dwunasta._

-  _Długo spałem..._

-  _Zaiste, jednak dzięki temu wypocząłeś na tyle ile tego potrzebowałeś._

-  _A kiedy oddasz mi różdżkę?_  - zapytał przypominając sobie o niej w pewnym momencie.

-  _Jutro gdy wybierzesz się z Malfoy'ami na pokątną._

-  _To co mam teraz robić do wieczora?_

-  _Proponuje abyś wziął kąpiel i zajął się czytaniem którejś z ksiąg, mam ich wiele na regałach jak możesz zauważyć. Jednak wybierz jedną z tych, które są na regale po prawej od biurka, reszta może okazać się niebezpieczna._  - Zgadując, że są czarnomagiczne oraz przypominając sobie o książkach z działu ksiąg zakazanych bądź chociażby o tej którą mieli kiedyś na opiece nad magicznymi stworzeniami, wolał nawet nie myśleć o ruszaniu ich. -  _Natomiast o szesnastej przyśle Severusa z kolejną dawką eliksirów oraz posiłkiem, oczywiście mógłbym to polecić skrzatom, jednak rozkazałem Severusowi aby osobiście zadbał o to abyś dokańczał swoje posiłki, chociaż on sam by do tego zapewne dążył._

-  _Co zamierzać robić w tym czasie?_

-  _Brak w tobie jakiejkolwiek oznaki wrogości, to wyjątkowo dobra zmiana. Severus zapewne coś ci powiedział. -_ zauważył w pewnym momencie czarnoksiężnik.

-  _Powiedział mi o tym, że Dumbledore zabił moich rodziców a nie ty, poza tym wiem, że nie chcesz mnie już zabić i na razie nie mam siły na przejmowanie się niczym innym, więc nie mam potrzeby okazywać dawnej wrogości._

-  _Dobrze postąpiłeś, Harry._

-  _Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie._

-  _Wydaje mi się, iż już znasz na nie odpowiedź._  - cóż miał rację, co innego mógł robić Czarny Pan niż planowanie kolejnych ataków oraz debatowaniem ze swoimi sługami? Czy też planowaniem swoich następnych posunięć. -  _Opuszczę cię więc teraz, Harry. Zobaczymy się znów wieczorem._

Voldemort zmierzał już do wyjścia, jednak Harry postanowił go jeszcze zatrzymać chcąc dowiedzieć się jeszcze jednej rzeczy.

-  _Czekaj!_ \- czarnoksiężnik zwrócił swój wzrok na chłopca.

-  _Tak, Harry?_

-  _Gdzie ja właściwie jestem?_

-  _Jest to jeden z dworów należących do rodu Riddle._

Po tych słowach Voldemort znów skierował się do wyjścia, a Harry spoglądał jeszcze na niego aż ten wyszedł. Został sam, minęła chwila od wyjścia czarnoksiężnika i wtedy zdecydował się wreszcie wypełznąć z łóżka. Udał się do mniejszych drzwi, które były trochę od niego oddalone i je otworzył. Tak jak się domyślał była to łazienka i do tego wyjątkowo duża oraz drogo urządzona, miała także wannę, która wyglądem oraz rozmiarem przypominała tą w łazience prefektów. Woda zaczęła się nalewać, a on rozebrał się szybko i ściągnął okulary rzucając wszystko na jedną stertę, aby po chwili zanurzyć się w ciepłej wodzie, która działała na niego w tym momencie kojąco. Zaczął się powoli rozluźniać znów wracając do rozmyśleń o wszystkich, spędził tam trochę czasu, choć nie wiedział dokładnie ile, w końcu zauważył jakieś szklane pojemniki z różnymi płynami, wziął jeden i otworzył, pachniało całkiem przyjemnie jakby miodem. Wziął trochę i umył głowę oraz ciało,a gdy był czysty i zrelaksowany dłuższym przebywaniem w wannie stwierdził, że już czas aby z niej wyjść, gdy wyszedł chwycił jeden z szmaragdowych puchatych ręczników i wytarł się myśląc o tym jak przyjemnie puchate są. Gdy się wytarł i był już w miarę suchy założył znów piżamę oraz okulary, a ręcznik odwiesił na miejsce. Już miał wychodzić jednak zauważył lustro więc sam nie wiedząc dlaczego postanowił podejść i w nie spojrzeć przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu.

_"Chyba lepiej wyglądałem mając dłuższe włosy, takie jak na...czwartym roku? Chyba to było wtedy, chociaż nie wiem czy one nie były za długie, może trochę krótsze niż wtedy i będą w sam raz"_

Jednak po chwili się opamiętał i odsunął się od lustra, ma teraz więcej zmartwień, a zamiast tego rozmyśla w której fryzurze wyglądał lepiej...no naprawdę zadziwiał sam siebie, w jednej chwili jego świat się rozsypywał, w drugiej wszystko było w porządku, a potem się znów załamywał. Kiedy właściwie miał przechodzić okres dojrzewania? Może teraz, skoro ma takie wahania nastrojowe, w tym momencie naprawdę było to komiczne. Wrócił do pokoju i nie mając co robić podszedł do regału, który wskazał mu Voldemort. Były tu jakieś opowieści, księgi o magii, historii i tak dalej, brak jakichkolwiek czarnomagicznych zapewne w przeciwieństwie do innych regałów. Wybrał księgę o eliksirach, ponieważ za historią magii wyjątkowo nie przepadał, na opowieści nie miał najmniejszej ochoty, a reszta go jakoś nie interesowała, co prawda w tym roku nie mógł chodzić na eliksiry, ponieważ Snape wymagał wybitnego, a on dostał powyżej oczekiwań...ale może uda mu się jakoś go przekonać, w końcu mówił, że go nie nienawidzi oraz wygląda na to jakby naprawdę chciał się nim opiekować, w co Harry nie mógł wciąż do końca uwierzyć, ale się starał. 

Zaczął czytać i o dziwo księga ta go wciągnęła, była ciekawa czego się nie spodziewał, wciągnął się w lekturę na dłuższy czas, jednak zanim się obejrzał przyszedł Snape z obiadem i kolejną porcją eliksirów, więc Harry przerwał czytanie jednak tytuł księgi nie umknął uwadze mistrza eliksirów.

-  _Zadziwiasz mnie Harry, nie sądziłem, że zainteresują cię eliksiry._  - zaczął spoglądając przenikliwym wzrokiem w którym widoczne było też lekkie zdziwienie na Harrego, który odłożył w tym momencie książkę na biurko.

- _Nie było nic innego co chciałbym przeczytać, a to wydawało się w porządku...ale okazało się ciekawsze i fajniejsze niż sądziłem, chyba zacznę o tym więcej czytać._

-  _Eliksiry zaiste są interesujące. Cieszę się, że mimo twojej przeszłości związanej z lekcjami eliksirów zdołałeś się tym zainteresować._

- _A właśnie profesorze, jest jakaś szansa na dopuszczenie mnie w tym roku na eliksiry?_

-  _Cóż nie od mnie to zależy, w tym roku mam uczyć obrony przed czarną magią._

W tym momencie Harry się mocno zdziwił, że ktoś ma objąć posadę Snape'a, może i był gburowaty i surowy, ale jednak dobrze uczył.

-  _Zastąpi cię ten nowy nauczyciel, którego zatrudnił Dumbledore?_

-  _Jeszcze go nie widziałem, ale zapewne tak. Skąd w ogóle o nim wiesz?_

-  _Poszedłem do niego z dyrektorem i wtedy go zatrudnił. Nie wydaje się zły, ale jest trochę dziwny._

-  _Dziwny?_  - zapytał Snape podnosząc jedną brew w znak zapytania.

-  _Uśmiecha się jak pedofil i jest trochę dziwny jak już mówiłem._

-  _Chyba wiem kto to, ale dla pewności...jak się nazywa?_

-  _Slugghorn jeśli dobrze pamiętam._

-  _Byłem kiedyś w jego tak zwanym „Klubie ślimaka", ciekawe kogo postanowi zrekrutować w tym roku._

- _Może mnie._ \- powiedział żartem Harry jakimś sposobem czując się rozluźniony przy starszym czarodzieju.

-  _Jeśli będziesz dalej czytać księgi tego typu to może i masz rację._

-  _Czyli wierzysz, że może mi się udać. To wręcz cud!_

-  _Możliwe. Powiedzmy, że przynajmniej skrywam nadzieję, iż jesteś w stanie tego dokonać._  - powiedział Snape z błąkającym się na twarzy delikatnym uśmiechem.

Cała ta sytuacja była wręcz irracjonalna, gdyby ktoś mu wcześniej powiedział, że będzie rozmawiać z postrachem Hogwartu, który obdarowywał go co jakiś czas prawie niewidocznym uśmiechem, o eliksirach w przyjemnej atmosferze i do tego w kwaterze samego Lord'a Voldemort'a to wysłałby tą osobę od razu do Munga. Ale jednak była to rzeczywistość nieważne jak bardzo irracjonalnie to teraz wyglądało. 

Harry zapytał jeszcze o swoją matkę na co Snape zaczął mu opowiadać o niej za czasów szkolnych oraz nawet wcześniejszych, oczywiście w pewnym momencie Harry musiał wziąć się  niechętnie za swój posiłek i dawkę eliksirów, ale jakoś to przeżył. Nie wiedział ile czasu dokładnie minęło, ale nim się obejrzał Snape poinformował go, że już czas i musieli przejść do pokoju na niższym piętrze, który okazał się swego rodzaju pracownią. Harry usiadł na krześle wskazanym przez mistrza eliksirów, a ten natomiast zaczął przygotowywać coś w niewielkim kotle, po dłuższym czasie od ich znalezienia się w pracowni w którym Harry zresztą trochę się nudził, więc w pewnym momencie Snape kazał mu wziąć sobie jakąś książkę z regału aby się czymś zająć, wszedł Voldemort na którego Harry zwrócił uwagę.

-  _Jak postępy z eliksirem, Severusie?_  - spytał Voldemort nie mogąc nie doczekać zażycia eliksiru, czekał już na to dość długo i teraz wszystko układało się tak jak chciał, oczywiście nie okazał tego po sobie.

-  _Prawie gotowy, za chwilę będę potrzebować krwi Harrego._  - poinformował Snape na co Harry postanowił wstać, odłożyć książkę którą czytał i podejść blisko mistrza eliksirów gotowy, aż będzie potrzebna jego krew. Wolał być już bliżej, bo pamiętał, że aby jakikolwiek eliksir mógł wyjść perfekcyjnie o co zawsze dbał Snape, wszystko musiało być idealnie wymierzone także w czasie, przynajmniej coś zapamiętał przez te wszystkie lata i miał zamiar nauczyć się więcej. Nie minęło wiele czasu nim Snape podał Harremu srebrny sztylet na który ten spojrzał z lekką obawą. -  _Jest ostry, więc uważaj. Przejedź delikatnie po dłoni, a wszystko będzie w porządku._

Harry z lekkim zawahaniem ujął sztylet w prawą dłoń i przejechał nim szybko po lewej, nie należało to do najprzyjemniejszych odczuć, ale dało się przeżyć. Odłożył trochę zakrwawiony sztylet na stół, a lewą dłoń nadstawił nad kociołek, kilka kropel jego krwi wpadło i zmieniło dotychczas eliksir o zielonkawym odcieniu w ciemno niebieski z srebrnawym połyskiem.

- _Wystarczy Harry._

Usłyszał głos Snape'a więc tak jak ten powiedział odsunął rękę, którą po chwili ku jego zdziwieniu jego zranioną dłoń szybko uleczył Voldemort nie dodając od siebie nic więcej. Chyba powinien zacząć się do tego przyzwyczajać. Stał przez chwilę w miejscu nie wiedząc co jeszcze ma tu zrobić. Po chwili Snape zgasił ogień pod kociołkiem i przelał pewną jego zawartość do większej fiolki, którą jeszcze zakorkował i podał Voldemortowi. Czarnoksiężnik nie ukrywał w tej chwili swojej satysfakcji, a Harry spoglądał na niego z zainteresowaniem, jednak chwila tych nieukrywanych emocji nie trwała zbyt długo, Voldemort ukrył całkowicie swoje emocje pod zimną, neutralną maską i wreszcie zwrócił więcej swojej uwagi na avadookiego.

-  _Pójdziesz teraz z Severusem do innej komnaty._

-  _Dlaczego nie do tej co poprzednio? - zapytał zaciekawiony i szybko uzyskał odpowiedź od czarnoksiężnika._

-  _Muszę być teraz sam, proces przemiany po zażyciu eliksiru podobno nie należy do najprzyjemniejszych._

-  _W porządku._  - zastanawiał się, który raz dzisiaj już użył tego krótkiego zdania, czy jego słownictwo naprawdę było tak ograniczone? Zresztą to nie było teraz takie ważne, wyszedł z mistrzem eliksirów i zaczęli iść w inną stronę niż ta z której przyszli, widział jeszcze Voldemorta, który udał się w przeciwną stronę.

_"Czyli w jego pokoju byłem wcześniej. Chyba."_

Snape Odprawił Harrego do pokoju, który znajdował się jakby w całkiem innym skrzydle niż ten Voldemort'a. Zastanawiał się czy ta przemiana po eliksirze jest aż tak bolesna czy coś, że postanowił przenieść go aż tu aby ten nie mógł nic słyszeć. Możliwe, choć zawsze mógł użyć zaklęć wyciszających, pewnie chciał mieć pewność.

-  _Jutro około jedenastej powinni przybyć Malfoy'owie, teraz powinieneś się położyć, choć obudziłeś się dość późno, więc może nie być to takie proste._

-  _Spróbuje. Zresztą czuję się dosyć zmęczony, więc chyba uda mi się zasnąć._

-  _Cóż więc dobrej nocy, Harry._

-  _Dobrej nocy, profesorze._

Pokój był mniejszy od tamtego, jednak wciąż duży, barwy wciąż miał dosyć ślizgońskie, jednak stwierdził, że taki wystrój podoba mu się bardziej niż krzykliwe barwy Gryffindoru w których był urządzony oczywiście pokój wspólny gryfonów. Jak teraz pomyśleć, to nigdy mu się zbytnio nie podobały...właściwie dlaczego poprosił tiarę aby umieściła go w Gryffindorze, a nie w Slytherinie jak chciała? Ah tak...Malfoy go wtedy zraził do siebie, ale jednak po tym co powiedział mu Snape chyba nie był wcale taki zły jak Harry do tej pory myślał.

_"Będę musiał z nim porozmawiać"_

Jeśli miałby być szczery to rozmyślając teraz o tym stwierdził, że żałuje poproszenia o to tiary...może Malfoy nie był wtedy najprzyjemniejszy, ale to przez gryfonów został zdradzony, a do tego dobrze pamiętał jak ci zaczęli się od niego odsuwać kiedy myśleli, że jest dziedzicem Slytherina, po śmierci Cedrika też wielu snuło teorie jakoby to Harry go zabił. Natomiast czy patrząc na ślizgonów, któryś z nich kiedykolwiek zdradził? Z perspektywy Harrego nic takiego się nigdy nie wydarzyło.

_"Ciekawe czy dało by się zmienić dom...może to dziecinne z mojej strony, ale chciałem być tam tylko przez nich, nawet jeśli potem okazało się, że nie czułem się tam dobrze to próbowałem wytrzymać to ze względu na nich...A teraz nie mam czego tam szukać, może uda mi się jutro spytać Snape, albo...Voldemorta? Naprawdę to wydaje się takie nieprawdziwe, że chcę zapytać swojego niedoszłego największego wroga o to czy jest jakakolwiek możliwość zmiany domu w Hogwarcie...No cóż zobaczy się jutro, za wiele nie mam chyba do stracenia"_

W ciągu tych rozmyśleń Harry znalazł się w łóżku, które było mniejsze od tego w którym wcześniej spał, ale jednak wciąż wygodne. Zdjął okulary, a następnie okrył się kołdrą kładąc głowę na miękką poduszkę i zastanawiając się jeszcze co będzie jutro...Szczerze powiedziawszy trochę obawiał się zakupów z Malfoy'ami, ale co ma być niech już będzie. Zanim się obejrzał wpadł już w objęcia Morfeusza.


	8. Rozdział 7

Płomyk obudził go gdy dochodziło wpół do dziesiątej, wygrzebał się z łóżka niechętnie i założył okulary. Nawet jeśli wiele razy widział się z Malfoy'em przez te wszystkie lata spotkania te nie należały do najprzyjemniejszych, więc szczerze powiedziawszy trochę się stresował zakupami z Malfoy'am, jednak wiedział, że nic nie może zrobić i musi się z tym zmierzyć, poza tym i tak chciał porozmawiać z Malfoy'em i dowiedzieć się od niego kilku rzeczy. Po pogodzeniu się wreszcie z tą myślą udał się do łazienki gdzie wziął szybką kąpiel i na daremno spróbował ułożyć jeszcze jakoś swoje włosy, jednak na wiele to się nie zdało. Założył ponownie swoją piżamę i wyszedł z łazienki, wchodząc do pokoju zauważył jakieś poskładane ubrania leżące na łóżku oraz parę butów więc podszedł tam, zaczął przeglądać ubrania ciekawy jak to w ogóle wygląda, na pewno były o wiele bardziej eleganckie od jego poprzednich, ale też wydawały się trochę za duże, chociaż Snape już mu o tym wspominał, więc musiał mu przyznać rację.

_"W końcu należą do Malfoy'a, czego innego miałem się spodziewać?"_

Zaczął się przebierać trochę niechętnie, jednak musiał przyznać, że mimo, iż były trochę za duże to wydawały się dobrze leżeć oraz były całkiem wychodnie, po chwili namysłu skierował się jeszcze w stronę łazienki chcąc się przejrzeć.

-  _Wyglądam...zadziwiająco dobrze_. - powiedział do siebie przeglądając się ze wszystkich stron przed lustrem jak jakiś narcyz i robiąc przy tym pozy przez które jego zdaniem miał wydać się bardziej przystojny. Miał na sobie szmaragdowy sweter, który miał założony na ciemnej koszuli oraz zwyczajne czarne spodnie, jednak wydawały się mimo wszystko jakieś bardziej eleganckie i czuł, że były wykonane z jakiegoś przyjemnego materiału.

_"Kupienie nowych ubrań będzie chyba jednak dobrym pomysłem"_

W końcu zdecydował się zaprzestać samo-podziwu i wyjść z łazienki gdzie ku jego zaskoczeniu czekał na niego mistrz eliksirów.

-  _Dziś zjesz w jadalni, Harry._  - odparł od razu na wstępie starszy czarodziej.

- _Dlaczego?_

-  _Czarny Pan chciał zjeść z tobą osobiście posiłek._

-  _W porządku._  - powiedział choć nie czuł się na to psychicznie przygotowany, nawet nie wyobrażał sobie, że kiedykolwiek zje posiłek z Voldemort'em, w ogóle czy on jadł? Jak na razie według Harrego sprawiał wrażenie kogoś kto nigdy nie je i nie śpi, ale widocznie jednak to robił. Wyszli z pokoju, a gdy zmierzali do jadali Snape postanowił się znów odezwać.

-  _Muszę przyznać, że Czarny Pan dobrze postąpił decydując się na spalenie twoich poprzednich "ubrań"._

- _Niestety ale chyba powinienem się zgodzić. Nawet jeśli to jest trochę za duże to i tak wyglądam o wiele lepiej, szkoda, że nie pomyślałem o nowych ubraniach wcześniej._

- _Przynajmniej teraz się do tego przekonałeś. Myślałeś kiedyś może o wyleczeniu oczu?_

-  _Niespecjalnie, jest w ogóle taka możliwość?_

-  _Oczywiście, do tego jest to wyjątkowo łatwe, wystarczy odpowiedni eliksir. Mógłbyś go zakupić u każdego okulmagomedyka, jednak mogę go dla ciebie uwarzyć, zwłaszcza, że nie ufałbym eliksirom przez nich sprzedawanych._

- _Okulmagomedyk? Czarodziejskie nazwy są naprawdę czasem pokręcone, to jak okulista?_

-  _Można tak to ująć._

-  _A długo zajmie warzenie tego eliksiru?_

-  _Jeśli zacznę już dziś eliksir będzie gotowy nazajutrz._

-  _Skoro nie warzy się go długo to dlaczego dalej tak wiele osób nosi okulary?_

-  _Ponieważ regeneracja oczu jest wyjątkowo nieprzyjemna, do tego dochodzi ból z tym związany. Większość osób się tego obawia, więc eliksir należy zażyć wieczorem gdyż regeneracja bardzo męczy._

- _Chyba będę potrafił to przeżyć._

-  _Jeśli tak uważasz._

Akurat doszli pod wielkie drzwi, które wyglądały na dość ciężkie, jednak otworzyły się chwilę po tym jak stanęli przed nimi.

_"Voldemort wspominał, że dwór należał do rodu Riddle, czyli do jego rodziny."_

Z tego co wiedział jego ojciec był mugolem, więc Voldemort pewnie zmodyfikował większość dworu. Mógł zobaczyć to patrząc na te drzwi czy wannę znajdującą się w łazience, w końcu mugole takich nie mieli. Weszli do środka, jednak nie widział nigdzie jaszczuro-podobnego bladego Voldemorta, zamiast tego ku jego zaskoczeniu na końcu wielkiego stołu zastawionego różnymi potrawami siedział mężczyzna z arystokratycznymi rysami twarzy, bladą cerą oraz dobrze ułożonymi czarnymi włosami, wyglądał jak trochę starsza kopia Toma Riddle'a z dziennika, więc był to na pewno Voldemort. Musiał jednak szczerze przyznać, że był teraz przystojny i wyglądał o wiele lepiej.

_"Dziwnie teraz będzie mówić na niego Voldemort, nie pasuje mu."_

Czarny pan dotychczas popijający herbatę z filiżanki zwrócił wreszcie swoją uwagę na Harrego wskazując mu miejsce po jego prawicy, Harry podszedł do niego i usiadł natomiast Snape opuścił pomieszczenie.

-  _Wyspałeś się mój drogi Harry?_  - spytał czarnowłosy i zwrócił swój wzrok na Harrego, który dopiero teraz zauważył, że pewna rzecz różniła go od jego wersji z dziennika, a były to oczy. Z tego co pamiętam były błękitne, natomiast teraz były krwistoczerwone.

-  _Ten eliksir chyba dobrze zadziałał....W porządku, poza tym dlaczego mówisz do mnie ciągle „Mój drogi Harry"._

-  _Zaiste, efekty są satysfakcjonujące._  - odpowiedział spoglądając na chłopca swoim zwyczajowym chłodnym spojrzeniem, jednak Harry widział w nim teraz również zadowolenie bądź satysfakcje. Czarny pan wyciągnął dłoń w stronę młodego czarodzieja i chwycił go delikatnie za podbródek odchylając trochę do góry. - _Jesteś mój, więc to oczywiste, że tak się do ciebie odnoszę, moim zamiarem jest dbanie o ciebie oraz chronienie z czego wynika, iż również słowo „Drogi" tu idealnie pasuje. W czym więc widzisz problem, mój drogi Harry?_

-  _Brzmi to trochę dziwnie._  - przyznał szczerze mając nadzieję, że ten zaraz go puści. Dziwnie się czuł gdy Riddle trzymał go za podbródek i nie tylko przez to, że taki gest wydawał się dziwny, a po prostu czuł niekreślone uczucie, którego nie rozumiał.

-  _Nie uważam tak, jednak jeśli nawet ty tak uważasz jest to mało istotne, nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru zmieniać sposobu w jaki się do ciebie odnoszę._  - powiedział po czym zmienił pozycje swojej ręki i delikatnie przejechał chłopcu po policzku patrząc mu w oczy, Harry czuł się jeszcze dziwniej, a do tego przez patrzenie mu w oczy czuł się w pewien sposób zahipnotyzowany. Czarny Pan jednak po chwili zabrał swoją dłoń i wrócił do swojej filiżanki z herbatą, na co Harry mentalnie odetchnął z ulgą. Dziwnie się czuł jak Riddle się tak do niego zwracał, ale zgadywał, że nie ma tu za wiele do powiedzenia, w jakiś sposób potrafił to wyczuć. Czuł się też ogólnie dziwnie w jego towarzystwie, do tego wszystkiego pasowało tylko jedno określenie - Dziwne.

_"Chyba powinienem po prostu się do tego przyzwyczaić, zarówno do tego dotyku jak i do wszystkiego innego....i przestać powtarzać sobie, że to wszystko jest dziwne, bo wychodzi jeszcze dziwniej." - pomyślał z rezygnacją, a po chwili stało się coś czego się nie spodziewał._

**_"Zaiste, Harry. Cieszę się, że potrafiłeś to zrozumieć"_ **

Po usłyszeniu znajomego głosu spojrzał na Riddle'a z zaskoczeniem. Dlaczego go słyszał? Wcześniej nie zdarzyło się nic takiego, zastanawiał się dlaczego tak się teraz dzieje, a Czarny Pan postanowił mu łaskawie to wyjaśnić.

-  _Dzięki użyciu twojej krwi eliksir wzmocnił więź między nami, pozwala mi to na komunikowanie się z tobą w ten sposób, także powinieneś posiadać tą umiejętność_.

-  _Nawet jeśli, to wciąż nie wiem jak się to robi._

-  _W odpowiednim momencie sam znajdziesz odpowiedź._  - odpowiedź Czarnego Pana nie była dla niego wcale satysfakcjonująca, jak miał znaleźć odpowiedź skoro nie potrafił tego zrobić? Kolejne trudne rzeczy do opanowania...

-  _Właśnie...chciałem cię o coś zapytać_. - przypomniał sobie nagle o tym o czym rozmyślał wieczorem.

-  _Słucham, mój drogi Harry._

- _Istnieje jakaś możliwość zmiany domu? - wciąż nie przepadał za tym "dodatkiem" do swojego imienia, ale czuł, że musi to przeboleć._

-  _Dlaczego pragniesz się o tym dowiedzieć?_

-  _Tak naprawdę tiara chciała mnie przydzielić do Slytherinu...ale wtedy Malfoy mnie zraził swoją osobą i nie chciałem być tam gdzie on, ale to był błąd i do tego wielki. Nigdy nie czułem się tam dobrze i wytrzymywałem to tylko dla przyjaciół...a teraz gdy mnie zdradzili nie mam czego tam szukać, poza tym gryffonii nie są tacy wspaniali jak wszyscy mówią...nawet ślizgonii wydają się bardziej lojalni._

-  _I tacy są, ślizgonii nigdy nie zdradzają swoich, pozostają lojalni do samego końca, a przynajmniej większość. Nie powinieneś przeciwstawiać się przydziałowi, może to tylko stara czapka, ale nigdy się nie myli. Zastanawiam się tylko jak udało ci się ją przekonać, zazwyczaj jest nieugięta, może wiedziała, iż powrócisz do niej po tym jak sparzysz się nieodpowiednim wyborem? Abyś zrozumiał swoją lekcje._

-  _Może masz rację...A więc jest jakaś możliwość?_

-  _Oczywiście, choć nikt w historii jej jeszcze nie wykorzystał z tego co mi wiadomo. W Hogwarcie może i zawsze dyrektorzy mieli władzę, jednak tiara przydziału to naprawdę stary artefakt pamiętający nawet czasy czworga założycieli. Mimo wszystko nikt nie może się przeciwstawić decyzji tiary, więc zmiana domu w teorii jest prosta, wystarczy zadeklarować swoją chęć zmiany, a wtedy wszystko zależy od decyzji tej starej czapki. Jeśli wyrazi zgodę to nawet Dumbledore nie będzie mógł się przeciwstawić._

-  _Spróbuję._

-  _Jeśli nie masz więcej pytań to zajmij się swoim śniadaniem, nie wypuszczę cię dopóki nie zjesz._

-  _Nie akceptujesz tego, że niektórzy nie mają po prostu apetytu?_

-  _Jesteś niedożywiony, na braki apetytu będziesz mógł sobie pozwolić dopiero gdy wyzbędziesz powikłań oraz zaczniesz właściwie dbać o swoją dietę żywieniową._

-  _W porządku..._ \- odparł cierpiętniczo Harry nakładając sobie od niechcenia jakąś losową potrawę, która jako pierwsza rzuciła mu się w oczy i nalewając sobie herbaty oraz ją słodząc. Posiłek zjedli w ciszy, a raczej Harry jadł a Czarny Pan spoglądał na niego pijąc tą swoją herbatę przez co Harry czuł się trochę niekomfortowo, gdy skończył przypomniał sobie o jednej sprawie, którą zapomniał poruszyć. -  _Mogę mówić do ciebie Tom?_

-  _Skąd ta prośba?_

-  _Voldemort nie pasuje i dziwnie by mi się to mówiło, a Tom jest w porządku. Poza tym to twoje imię._

-  _Nie twierdzę, iż za nim przepadam, ale jestem skłonny wyrazić na to zgodę. Jednak tylko dla ciebie robię ten wyjątek Harry._

-  _Czyli się zgadzasz?_ \- zapytał jeszcze Harry nie będąc do końca pewnym czy ten się zgodził czy też nie.

-  _Tak, a teraz powinieneś udać się do holu wejściowego. Malfoy'owie powinni niedługo się pojawić._

-  _Skoro tak mówisz._ \- Harry wstał od stołu zasuwając za sobą krzesło i spoglądając jeszcze na Riddle'a. -  _Pa, Tom._

-  _Będziemy musieli popracować nad twoim językiem. Do zobaczenia Harry._

-  _Dostanę coś w rodzaju lekcji etykiety?_  - odpowiedział żartem Harry nie spodziewając się, że Riddle naprawdę miał coś takiego na myśli.

-  _Severus zapewne z chęcią się tym zajmie gdy ja nie będę mieć takiej możliwości._

-  _Czekaj, co? Na serio? Nie potrzebuje czegoś takiego._

-  _Uważam wręcz przeciwnie._  - Po chwili Tom jakby przypominając sobie o czym skierował jedną dłoń do wewnętrznej kieszeni swojego ubrania i wyciągnął różdżkę Harrego, podał mu ją. - _Idź już, nie przystoi kazać im czekać._

Odebrał swoją różdżkę z zadowoleniem z powodu odzyskania jej, po czym opuścił pomieszczenie, jednak po chwili uświadomił sobie, że nie wie właściwie gdzie ten hol jest, już się martwił co ma zrobić, jednak tu pojawił się Severus.

-  _Śniadanie z Czarnym Panem wypadło dobrze?_

-  _Nie było tak źle jak się spodziewałem._  - powiedział Harry obdarzając mistrza eliksirów nieświadomie uśmiechem.

Udali się wspólnie do holu wejściowego gdzie czekał już Draco wraz z matką, szczerze powiedziawszy Harry nie miał pojęcia co w tej chwili miał robić, więc stał spoglądając na Malfoy'a w milczeniu co ten natomiast odwzajemniał, żadne z nich nie śmiało nic powiedzieć. Ciszę tą jednak przerwała Narcyza.

-  _Witaj Severusie._  - powiedziała do Snape'a, a po chwili zwróciła się do Harrego. -  _Witaj Harry._  - Sam Potter był lekko zdezorientowany i nie wiedział jak w tej sytuacji się odezwać, postanowił jedynie lekko kiwnąć głową w znak niemego powitania, co jednak ta na szczęście czarownica przyjęła. Nie wiedział jak się przy nich zachowywać, bo oto jego szkolny wróg wraz ze swoją matką.

-  _Witaj Narcyzo._  - odpowiedział jej się Severus, a następnie kontynuował spoglądając na czarownice. -  _Po zakupach prosiłbym o odstawienie Harrego do mojego domu._

Więc nie zostawał u Riddle'a? Chociaż niby mógł się spodziewać, że u niego nie zostaje, jutro jedzie do szkoły, a rzeczy podobno ma u Snape. A właśnie czy przed tymi wydarzeniami pani Weasley nie miała kupić dla niego podręczników? Postanowił zapytać o to mistrza eliksirów.

-  _Profesorze, czy pani Weasley oddała panu podręczniki, które miała kupić?_

-  _Tak, jednak możesz zakupić jeszcze dodatkowe książki, które cię zainteresują._

-  _W porządku._

Gdy skończył wymianę zdań ze swoim profesorem swój wzrok znów zwrócił na Malfoy'ów, a wtedy głos zabrała znów pani Malfoy.

-  _Chwyćcie mnie za ręce, chłopcy._  - powiedziała czarownica, Malfoy wykonał to polecenie bez najmniejszego zawahania, w przeciwieństwie do Harrego, który dopiero po chwili zawahania chwycił jej rękę tak jak powiedziała, w następnej chwili poczuł znajome szarpnięcie i zanim się obejrzał byli już na ulicy Pokątnej.

-  _Wybierzemy się teraz do Madame Malkin po szaty._

Zdecydowała pani Malfoy prawie od razu od pojawienia się na Pokątnej, a Harry wraz z Draco podążyli za nią, ulica była trochę opustoszała tak jak zapamiętał to ze swojej ostatniej wizyty, jednak starał się tym zbytnio nie przejmować. Gdy weszli do sklepu właścicielka okazała lekkie zdziwienie widząc ich razem, ale zdołała szybko doprowadzić się do porządku podchodząc do klientów.

-  _Pani Malfoy, witam. Szaty dla Dracona jak mniemam?_ \- zapytała czarownica obdarzając ich uśmiechem.

\- Nie mylisz się moja droga, jednak tym razem chcę zamówić zarówno dla pana Potter'a, jego zamówienie będzie trochę większe, ponieważ chcemy skompletować całą garderobę.

-  _Ależ oczywiście, wezmę tylko ich wymiary._

Po tym zostali zaciągnięci po kolei do ściągania ich miar, a gdy skończyli pani Malfoy zaczęła debatować z właścicielką o kolorach oraz materiałach, które mają zostać użyte w nowych szatach zarówno Harrego jak i Draco. Chłopcy natomiast siedzieli bezczynnie na kanapie czekając jak ta skończy, ale nie wydawało się aby szybko to nastąpiło, szczerze powiedziawszy było to dosyć nudne i Harry prawie zasypiał, jednak rozbudził go głos blondwłosego.

-  _To zajmie długo, prawdopodobnie szybko stąd nie wyjdziemy._  - zdziwił się, że Malfoy postanowił do niego zagadać jednak postanowił skorzystać z tej szansy.

-  _Rozumiem...poza tym Malfoy, chciałem cię o coś zapytać._

-  _Słucham, Potter._  - Ślizgon nie wydawał się wrogo nastawiony, natomiast utrzymywał maskę neutralności jakby próbował ukryć, że sam nie wie jak zachowywać się w tej sytuacji, dokładnie tak samo jak Harry.

-  _Chodzi o Ron'a i Hermione. Tom....znaczy Voldemort pokazał mi wspomnienie w którym wydawałeś się zły po usłyszeniu o czym mówili._  - Draco spojrzał wreszcie na Harrego jednak tym razem na jego twarzy okazały się emocje, nie wyglądał na zbyt zadowolonego.

-  _Robili to od wielu lat, a ty bezgranicznie im ufałeś jak idiota nie zauważając tego. Poza tym byli wyjątkowo nieostrożni, wiele razy udało mi się podsłuchać jak coś o tym mówili. Poza tym...prawdą jest, że tak naprawdę nie nienawidziłem cię Potter. Choć byłem zły, że odrzuciłeś moją przyjaźń na pierwszym roku, ale wracając do tematu, irytowało mnie to jaki jesteś ślepy i dalej chodzisz za nimi jak wierny piesek...i może byłem trochę zazdrosny, że to oni się z tobą przyjaźnią nawet jeśli ciągle knuli coś za twoimi plecami._

Harry wysłuchał tej szczerej jego zdaniem wypowiedzi i uświadomiło go to jeszcze bardziej niż informacje, które uzyskał wcześniej, jak głupi był. Malfoy miał rację choć prawdą jest, że z drugiej strony nie mógł się tak łatwo dowiedzieć o zdradzie swoich byłych już jego zdaniem przyjaciół, ale jednak gdyby nie był taki ślepy to może by coś zauważył.

-  _Przepraszam Malfoy. Wiem, że byłem głupi i ślepy...na pierwszym roku co prawda mnie zraziłeś do siebie dlatego poprosiłem tiarę aby nie wysyłała mnie do Slytherinu, nie chciałem być z tobą w jednym domu. Ale teraz zauważam, że wszyscy których uważałem za wrogów są inni, a ci którym ufałem chcieli mi wbić sztylet w plecy gdy tylko nie będę patrzeć._

Emocje na twarzy Malfoya zmieniały się wraz z słowami wypowiadanymi przez Harrego, a gdy skończył swoją wypowiedź Malfoy wyglądał na głęboko zamyślonego, aż w końcu spojrzał wyjątkowo poważnie na Harrego.

-  _Wybaczam, przynajmniej w końcu przejrzałeś na oczy. A druga sprawa....Naprawdę miałeś być w Slytherinie?!_  - powiedział głośniej zaskoczony Malfoy, Harry zauważył w nim cień jakiegoś zadowolenia.

Malfoy w tej chwili cieszył się, że wreszcie może odbyć taką normalną rozmowę z Harrym po tylu latach, czego nie oczekiwał. Zawsze chciał się z nim przyjaźnić, ale nie miał pojęcia co zrobić aby to osiągnąć, więc kończyło się obrażaniem jego oraz tych pseudo-przyjaciół Harrego. Tej drugiej części akurat nie żałował. Harry jednak nie mógł się domyślić jakie emocje teraz targają ślizgonem.

-  _Tak...właściwie mam zamiar wykorzystać możliwość zmiany domu. - kolejna fala zdziwienia trafiła Malfoy'a, więc powiedział z wyczuwalnym zaskoczeniem._

-  _Jest taka?_

-  _Podobno trzeba zadeklarować chęć zmiany domu, a wtedy tiara zadecyduje czy się na to zgodzi. Nawet dyrektor nie może się sprzeciwstawić jej decyzji._

- _To chyba dobrze dla ciebie, trzmiel zapewne by chciał to zrobić, aby jego Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru został tam gdzie ten sobie życzy._

-  _Taa...Dopiero teraz po dowiedzeniu się tego wszystkiego od Voldemort'a przejrzałem na oczy, Dumbledore pociągał wszystkim za sznurki._

-  _Wiem, ojciec mi wszystko wszystko powiedział._  - odpowiedział mu Draco, a Harry sobie wtedy o czymś przypomniał.

-  _Jak ma się twój ojciec? Prawie trafił do Azkabanu..._

-  _Nie wiesz? Jest w dworze Czarnego Pana wraz z innymi. Myślałem, że o tym wiesz skoro tam byłeś._

-  _Nie miałem jakoś okazji spotkać kogokolwiek innego oprócz Snape'a, Voldemort'a i skrzatów._

-  _Jakimś cudem unikasz większości informacji, które by ci się przydały._

-  _Takie szczęście wybrańca._  - zażartował Harry, naprawdę nie potrafił pojąć jak wszystko może się tak zmieniać, najpierw Voldemort, potem Snape, a teraz Malfoy...nagle potrafi z nimi swobodnie rozmawiać, a nawet nie czuć się przy nich źle, no może z wyjątkiem Vold....Tom'a, przy nim wciąż czuł się trochę dziwnie i nie wiedział dokładnie dlaczego. A co do Malfoy'a i Snape'a, chyba nie powinien tyle o tym myśleć i spróbować dać ponieść się chwili. -  _Malfoy...myślisz, że mógłbym ponownie odpowiedzieć na twoją propozycje z pierwszej klasy?_

-  _Wydaje mi się, iż nie mam nic przeciwko, Potter._

-  _To dobrze, chciałbym zacząć od nowa._

-  _Całkowicie? No cóż więc..._

Malfoy stanął i wyprostował się, na co Harry również postanowił stanąć i spoglądali teraz na siebie wzajemnie, Malfoy wyciągnął prawą dłoń w stronę Harrego.

-  _Nazywam się Draco Malfoy._  - Harry przyjął jego dłoń i obdarzył go uśmiechem.

-  _Harry Potter._

-  _Mam nadzieję, że zostaniemy dobrymi przyjaciółmi Harry._

-  _Ja także, Draco._

Puścili swoje dłonie wymieniając z sobą uśmiechy, Draco nie wydawał się już Harremu taki zły jak kiedyś, zadziwiało go jak tak nagle i szybko potrafił się tak przestawiać, jednak teraz już ci których uważał za złych nie byli tacy do końca, więc nie uważał, że aktualne decyzje mu zaszkodzą. Został już wystarczająco zraniony, aby się tym przejmować, teraz podświadomie szukał kogoś bliskiego, aby zatrzeć pustkę po zdrajcach. W tym czasie Narcyza wraz z Madame Malkin spoglądały zaskoczone za chłopców, którzy tego nie zauważali, ona wciąż musiała czekać, aż krawcowa skończy szaty, znając ją nie będzie trwało to aż tak długo, jednak stwierdziła, że skoro między Harrym a Draco się poprawiło to nie będzie ich tu trzymać, podeszła do nich.

-  _Draco, Harry. Muszę jeszcze poczekać, aż szaty będą gotowe, a powinny być za około czterdzieści minut. Może w tym czasie wybierzecie się do księgarni aby Draco kupił swoje książki, a ty Harry jakieś dodatkowe tak jak mówił Severus? Przy okazji możecie wstąpić do innych sklepów jeśli wystarczy wam czasu._

-  _Dobrze, matko._  - odpowiedział Draco zwracając się do kobiety, natomiast po chwili swoją uwagę przerzucił na Harrego. -  _Chodźmy._

Blond włosy oraz brązowo włosy opuścili sklep i od razu skierowali się do księgarni w między czasie rozmawiając o tym co mają zamiar kupić.

-  _Co właściwie chcesz tam kupić, Harry?_

-  _Ostatnio natrafiłem na ciekawą księgę o eliksirach i mnie zaciekawiło, więc chcę dowiedzieć się o tym więcej, kto wie może podręcznik do siódmej klasy? Nawet Snape chyba wierzy, że może mi dobrze pójść z eliksirami._

-  _Ty i eliksiry? Zaskoczyłeś mnie, ale skoro wujek tak sądzi to zapewne masz potencjał._

_"Nie dziwię się, że go to zaskoczyło...ale mam nadzieję, że naprawdę dam radę. Poza tym....Czekaj co?"_

-  _Wujek?!_  - powiedział prawie krzykiem Harry w tym momencie bardzo zaskoczony tą informacją.

-  _Nie musisz krzyczeć. I tak, wujek. Snape to mój chrzestny._

-  _Przepraszam. Naprawdę? Nie wiedziałem._

-  _Nie dziwie się, nie byliśmy za specjalnie ze sobą blisko Harry, czyż nie? Poza tym niewiele osób o tym wie, bo myśleli by, że mnie faworyzuje._

-  _I tak tak myślą. Tyle, że to przez to, że on faworyzuje ślizgonów._

-  _Może masz rację._  - odpowiedział Draco wzruszając lekko ramionami, jednak szybko zauważył swój błąd. W końcu wzruszanie ramionami nie przystoi arystokracie. Nareszcie dotarli do sklepu więc do niego weszli, Draco szybko wraz z pomocą sprzedawcy skompletował potrzebne książki na ten rok, natomiast Harry wybrał kilka z zakresu eliksirów, tak jak też mówił zarówno podręcznik do siódmej klasy. Zapłacili za książki po czym zmniejszyli je Reducio i chowając je wyszli ze sklepu.

-  _Więc gdzie teraz?_  - spytał Harry na co Draco wyciągnął jakiś srebrny kieszonkowy zegarek aby sprawdzić godzinę, po czym spojrzał intensywnym wzrokiem na Harrego.

-  _Mam coś na twarzy...?_ \- Harry nie miał pojęcia dlaczego ślizgon się tak na niego patrzy.

-  _Myślałeś kiedyś o zmianie fryzury?_

-  _Szczerze to ostatnio, a co?_  - Malfoy schował w tym momencie z powrotem swój zegarek i postanowił bez odpowiedzi chwycić rękę Harrego i pociągnąć go gdzieś. -  _G-gdzie idziemy?_  - spytał w pośpiechu avadooki.

-  _Mamy jeszcze dużo czasu, więc spróbujemy poprawić twój wygląd._

-  _Że co? W sensie?_

-  _Nie domyślasz się Potti? Idziemy do fryzjera._

-  _To czarodzieje mają fryzjerów?_

-  _Żyjesz w magicznym świecie od jedenastego roku życia i dalej nie wiesz?_

-  _Jakoś się tym nie interesowałem._

-  _Nieważne, poza tym masz już odpowiedź na to pytanie._

Malfoy zaciągnął go na inną ulicę, gdzie weszli do jakiegoś sklepu, który okazał się zakładem fryzjerskim, czego powinien się zresztą spodziewać. Ślizgon powiedział coś do fryzjera i zanim Harry się obejrzał już siedział na fotelu bez okularów, Malfoy stał cały czas nad Harrym przy fryzjerze i dyskutował z nim o tym co mają zrobić z włosami avadookiego, a sam Potter nie wiedział czy ma się bać czy lepiej zacząć rozważać ucieczkę, jednak ostatecznie zdecydował się zostać wraz z obawą co Malfoy może wymyślić. Fryzjer najpierw przedłużył mu trochę włosy podając mu odrobinę jakiegoś eliksiru, zapewne gdy Harry pouczy się więcej o eliksirach to dowie się jaki został teraz na nim użyty, ale z jego aktualną wiedzą było to niewykonalne. Następnie postanowili go obrócił w przeciwną stronę od lustra, aby młody czarodziej zobaczył tylko efekt końcowy, nie żeby Harry mógł coś zobaczyć bez swoich okularów. Avadooki miał teraz tylko jedną obawę.

_"Chyba nie zrobią ze mnie takiego ulizańca jak Draco, prawda? Przynajmniej mam nadzieje..."_

Czas ciągnął się według Harrego w nieskończoność, jednak w pewnym momencie fryzjer oświadczył, iż skończył i odwrócił Harrego w stronę lustra podając mu okulary. Harry przypatrzył się swojemu odbiciu i w tym momencie zaczął się zastanawiać co mu strzeliło do głowy aby obciąć się tak krótko jak przed wizytą u tego magicznego fryzjera, z tego co pamiętał chyba uważał, że będzie wyglądał tak doroślej...Ale jednak trochę dłuższe włosy pasowały mu bardziej, a fryzjer jakimś sposobem podciął je tak, że przestały tak bardzo odstawać jak kiedyś, więc zamiast zwyczajowego gniazda na głowie miał teraz coś co mógł nazwać artystyczny nieładem w ramach rozsądku.

_"Jednak dobrze, że Malf...Draco mnie tu zaciągnął"_

Zastanawiał się tylko czemu zawsze musi się mylić gdy zmienia swój sposób nazywania kogoś...Ah tak, ponieważ musiał się do tego przyzwyczaić i odzwyczaić do tego jak zwracał się do tej osoby przez wszystkie lata. Wydawało mu się jednak, że będzie to prostsze niż w rzeczywistości było, choć patrząc na ślizgona to ten przyswajał to wyjątkowo łatwo.

-  _No i jak Harry?_  - spytał nagle Draco wytrącając Harrego z rozmyśleń.

-  _Szczerze? Chyba powinienem być ci wdzięczny za zaciągnięcie mnie tu._

-  _Oj tak, powinieneś. Ale tym razem ci odpuszczę, innym razem będziesz się przed mną płaszczył dziękując za moje wspaniałe pomysły._

-  _Na pewno, wielce wspaniały Malfoy'u._

-  _A jak by inaczej?_

Zapłacili i wyszli z zakładu w dobrych humorach, przebywanie z Draco szczerze powiedziawszy okazało się o wiele przyjemniejsze niż z jego dawnymi przyjaciółmi. Całkowicie się tego nie spodziewał, jednak życie go ostatnio postanawia ciągle zaskakiwać.

-  _Jak się trzyma twój kufer, Harry?_

-  _Jakoś...chyba._  - odpowiedział niepewnie, prawdą było, że jest stary ale jeszcze jakoś się trzymał...słowem kluczowym było jeszcze.

-  _Chyba? Chyba to powinniśmy odwiedzić jeszcze sklep z kuframi._

-  _Mamy na to w ogóle jeszcze czas?_

-  _Nie powinno się za wiele wydarzyć jeśli spóźnimy się minutę czy dwie._

-  _Niech będzie._  - zgodził się ostatecznie Harry i podążył za Malfoy'em, który zaczął zmierzać znów w stronę ulicy Pokątnej, gdy już tam byli wybrali się do sklepu z kuframi i wybrali zielony z czarnymi elementami takimi jak pasy kufra oraz srebrnymi klamrami, na jednej stronie kufra przez sprzedawce zostały osadzone srebrne litery tworzące inicjały Harrego. Kufer prezentował się schludnie i wyglądał świetnie według zarówno Harrego jak i Draco, co prawda styl wybrali bardzo ślizgoński, ale podobało się to Harremu i tak w końcu miał zamiar spróbować uciec od Gryffindoru, więc był idealny. Kufer zmniejszyli tak samo jak wcześniej książki po czym wrócili do sklepu Madame Malkin, okazało się, że spóźnili się ponad piętnaście minut, jednak Narcyza była wyjątkowo zła, jednak udało się ją uspokoić gdy zobaczyła, że dobrze zagospodarowali ten czas i ich zakupy zostały przemyślane. Wszystko co kupili dla Harrego umieścili w jego nowym kufrze, który po tym znów zmniejszyli i deportowali się do domu Snape'a gdzie Draco pożegnał się z Harrym, a on sam został odebrany przez Snape'a u progu domu. Dom sam w sobie był o wiele mniejszy od dwóru Riddla, jednak według Harrego wciąż był niczego sobie.

-  _Widzę, że wybraliście się do fryzjera. Zgaduje także, iż to z inicjatywy Dracona._

-  _Tak, poza tym czy moje włosy naprawdę były aż takie złe? Chociaż chyba znam odpowiedź...nawet jak były, krótsze to chyba były gorsze jeszcze bardziej niż kiedyś...A te są w porządku._

-  _Zgodzę się. Więc co zakupiłeś?_

-  _Książki o eliksirach, pani Malfoy kupiła ubrania, które z tego co widziałem wyglądają podobnie jak te Draco, mam namyśli, że elegancko i w większości ślizgońsko...w sensie, że żadnych gryfońskich kolorów i tak dalej. Ogólnie myślę, że są fajne. Poza tym kupiliśmy nowy kufer._  - w tym momencie przypominając sobie o tym wyjął kufer z kieszeni i go powiększył używając odpowiedniego zaklęcia. -  _Co myślisz, profesorze?_

-  _Na przyszłość możesz odpuścić sobie ciągłe mówienie do mnie „Profesorze" gdy jesteśmy sami, Harry. Natomiast kufer wygląda dobrze. Jeśli miałbym być szczery to wygląda o wiele lepiej niż twój stary, który z tego co zdążyłem zauważyć zaczął się już rozpadać. Jednak pomijając to, w twojej wypowiedzi zwróciło moją uwagę zwróciła pewna kwestia. Od kiedy mówisz o Draco używając jego imienia?_

- _Więc jak mam mówić gdy jesteśmy sami? Z kufrem masz rację, a co do Draco...to porozmawialiśmy trochę i zdecydowaliśmy się zakopać topór wojenny oraz zacząć od nowa._

-  _Severus powinno być w porządku, jednak pamiętaj, iż tylko na osobności. Wyjątkiem jedynie mogę być Malfoy'owie oraz Czarny Pan._ \- przestrzegł go mistrz eliksirów i kontynuował swoją wypowiedź. -  _Dobrze, że tak się to potoczyło. Ślizgoni są lojalni, a Draconowi długo zależało na twojej przyjaźni, myślę, że cię nie zawiedzie w przeciwieństwie do tamtych gryfonów._

-  _Na to liczę._  - Można było zauważyć, iż humor Harrego podupadł po tych słowach gdy przypomniał sobie o swoich "przyjaciołach", jednak nie trwało to długo. Szybko się pozbierał i nie rozmyślając już nad tym zwrócił uwagę na słowa Severus'a, które padły po chwili.

-  _Skrzaty przyrządziły obiad. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś głodny._

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo, zakupy potrafią wykończyć. Ale przed tym chce się jeszcze dowiedzieć gdzie mój stary kufer, w końcu potem muszę go przepakować.

-  _W składziku. Po obiedzie pokaże ci gdzie to jest, a teraz chodźmy._

Harry ruszył za Severusem nie wiedząc właściwie w którą stronę ma się udać, w końcu pierwszy raz był w domu swojego mistrza eliksirów. Kufer zostawili tam gdzie Harry go powiększył, ponieważ nie było potrzeby go nigdzie indziej zanosić skoro jutro już wyjeżdżał, jedyne co musiał jeszcze zrobić to przepakować kilka rzeczy. W pewnym momencie Harry zaczął czuć zapachy dań od których robił się tylko jeszcze bardziej głodny, w tym momencie wiedział już, że zbliżają się do jadalni, po wejściu do pomieszczenia prawie od razu zasiadł do stołu, natomiast Severus dosiadł się do niego bez najmniejszego pośpiechu. Młody czarodziej dopiero teraz zauważył jak bardzo zgłodniał przez ten czas, nałożył sobie trochę indyka i nie miał zamiaru dodawać do tego niczego innego, jednak Severus z premedytacją nałożył mu dużą ilość warzyw oraz dołożył mięsa, na co Harry się skrzywił, wciąż nie czuł się pewnie z jedzeniem więcej niż kiedyś, ale postanowił spróbować zjeść to wszystko.

-  _A właśnie, jak idzie eliksir?_  - spytał avadooki pomiędzy kęsami.

-  _Rozmawialiśmy o nim dopiero rano, jak myślisz w jakiej części jest skończony skoro mówiłem ci, iż gotowy będzie dopiero rano?_

-  _Nie było pytania._

-  _Słuszny wybór._

Resztę obiadu przesiedzieli w ciszy, każdy jedząc swój własny posiłek. Dla Harrego wciąż niezwykłe wydawało się jedzenie posiłku z postrachem Hogwartu oraz do tego w przyjemniej atmosferze, takiej gdy je się obiad z rodziną...

_"O czym ja myślę? Może i nie zajęło mi długo zaakceptowanie tego co powiedział, ale mówić o nim jak o rodzinie...nie poznaje siebie. To wszystko naprawdę jest takie jakbym był w innym wymiarze."_

Gdy oboje skończyli obiad każdy postanowił zająć się swoimi sprawami. Severus eliksirem w swojej pracowni, uprzednio wskazując jeszcze Harremu składzik, który znajdował się blisko kuchni, by ten mógł przepakować kufer. Wszystko co było gryfońskie zostawił w starym, nawet zdjęcie rodziców postanowił tam zostawić, ponieważ ostatnio walczył także ze swoją opinią na temat ojca, zawsze uważał, że ten jest dobrym człowiekiem, jednak po zobaczeniu wspomnień Severus'a rok temu już miał wątpliwości, a teraz po tym co ostatnio powiedział mu starszy czarodziej jeszcze bardziej się one wzmocniły. Ostatecznie mimo intensywnego grzebania w starym kufrze zabrał z niego jedynie mapę Huncwotów oraz swoją pelerynę-niewidkę i wpakował te dwie rzeczy do nowego kufra stary zostawiając w składziku, przy okazji postanowił przejrzeć książki, które kupiła wtedy pani Weasley.

_"Chyba jest wszystko, oprócz eliksirów na ten rok. W końcu myślałem, że nie będę chodzić, a teraz mam wątpliwości czy Slugghorn mnie dopuści."_

Zamknął kufer i postanowił pójść do mistrza eliksirów, wiedział około w którą stronę tamten poszedł, więc uważał, że nie będzie problemów w znalezieniu go. Skierował się więc w tą samą stronę w którą udał się starszy czarodziej i doszedł do jakiś drzwi, otworzył i okazało się to zejściem do piwnicy.

_"W końcu gdzie indziej może być pracownia nietoperza z lochu?" przeszło przez myśl Harremu z rozbawieniem._

Zamknął za sobą drzwi i zaczął schodzić w dół, schody nie były jakieś wyjątkowo długie, więc nie zajęło mu to dużo czasu. Wszedł do pomieszczenia, a mistrz eliksirów był tak pochłonięty pracą, że zdawało się, że go nie zauważył, jednak Harry się mylił gdyż mistrz eliksirów odezwał się do niego w najmniej spodziewanym momencie przez co Harry aż podskoczył.

 _\- O co chodzi, Harry? -_ powiedział Severus nie odrywając swojego wzroku od eliksiru oraz nie zaprzestając czynności związanych z jego warzeniem.

_\- Ah...nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać, tylko skończyłem przepakowywać i nie wiem w którym pokoju mam spać._

_\- Górne piętro, na końcu prawego korytarza._

_\- Dziękuje...no więc, dobranoc._

_\- Dobranoc Harry._

Avadooki skierował się znów w stronę schodów, po chwili wchodząc na nie i wychodząc z piwnicy. Następnie udał się schodami na górę i skręcił w prawy korytarz tak jak powiedział mu Severus.

_"Szkoda, że nie wiem jeszcze zbyt wiele o eliksirach i warzeniu...Fajnie było by mu pomóc, ale na razie jestem bezużyteczny w tej sprawie, eh..."_

Znalazł się pod drzwiami na końcu korytarza i wszedł do pokoju, a światło samo z siebie się zapaliło, pokój był dość przytulny, kremowe ściany, meble z kasztanowca, po lewej stronie pokoju znajdowały się drzwi zapewne prowadzące do łazienki, w pewnym momencie zwrócił swoją uwagę na łóżko które wydawało się dość widoczne i zauważył tam swoją szmaragdową piżamę, którą miał będąc w dworze Riddle'a, więc postanowił się przebrać i odłożyć swoje dotychczasowe ubrania za jeden z foteli znajdujących się w pokoju. Już przebrany położył się do łóżka mimo tego, że było jeszcze dosyć wcześnie, ale po zakupach czuł się wykończony, machnął jeszcze szybko różdżką a światło zgasło. Różdżkę odłożył jeszcze na szafkę nocną wraz ze swoimi okularami, a następnie ułożył się wygodnie postanawiając spróbować zasnąć, co jednak nie było takie łatwe. Przez jakiś czas leżał po czym zaczął przekręcać się na jeden bok to na drugi i tak w kółko, kręcąc się i nie mogąc zasnąć, czuł, że czas mija nieubłaganie, a on nawet mimo zmęczenia nie mógł zmrużyć oka. W pewnym momencie poddał się i ułożył prosto otwierając oczy, którymi i tak nie mógł nic zobaczyć, chociaż nawet jeśli by widział to w tych ciemnościach niczego by specjalnie nie dostrzegł.

"Czuję jakbym się stresował, to przez jutro? W końcu na pewno jutro się z nimi spotkam...czy jestem w stanie od tak ich porzucić? To trudne, wciąż traktuje ich jak przyjaciół, nawet jeśli wmawiałem sobie, że już tak nie jest...dlaczego po prostu nie mogę o nich zapomnieć?"

**_"Nastanie czas gdy o nich zapomnisz." - zaskoczyło go gdy usłyszał znajomy głos._ **

_"T-tom? A...to ta telepatyczna rozmowa co rano."_

**_"Zaiste, spostrzegawczy jesteś."_ **

_"Wyczuwam w tym sarkazm...ale nieważne. Czemu ze mną rozmawiać?"_

**_"Wygląda jakbyś wciąż miał problem dotyczący tamtych marnych czarodziejów."_ **

_"Byli moimi przyjaciółmi przez tak długi czas...to trudne, a jak sobie uświadamiam, że jutro ich spotkam to zaczynam mieć mdłości, chyba...boję się jutra."_

**_"Strach to słabość, powinieneś się tego wybyć. Choć zapewne nie mogę tego od ciebie oczekiwać, jesteś o wiele słabszy niż ja Harry, nie potrafisz trzymać swoich emocji na wodzy."_ **

_"Chyba mnie pzejrzałeś mnie, nie potrafię...i może masz rację, że jestem słaby, skoro nie potrafię sobie z tym poradzić, to jak według nich miałem cię niby pokonać?"_

**_"Nie pokonałbyś, dobrze zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, mój drogi Harry."_ **

_"Wiem, i już się tym nie przejmuję. Co twoim zdaniem mam zrobić z jutrem?"_

**_"Uspokoić się, jeśli to ci nie pomoże zawsze możesz poprosić Severus'a eliksir uspokajający."_ **

_"Spróbuje. Teraz jeszcze muszę spróbować zasnąć."_

**_"Proponuję abyś wziął od Severusa eliksir słodkiego snu, pomoże ci."_ **

_"Chyba tak zrobię, em...dobranoc Tom."_

**_"Dobranoc, Harry."_ **

Po tym przestał słyszeć głos Riddle'a w swojej głowie, założył okulary, wyszedł szybko z łóżka i postanowił zejść znów do pracowni mistrza eliksirów. Będąc już przy schodach od piwnicy zaczął schodzić cicho nie chcąc mu zbytnio przeszkadzać, nie wiedział ile czasu minęło odkąd wiercił się w łóżku, jednak teraz Snape zamiast zajmować się dodawaniem składników siedział na fotelu w zamyśleniu, jednak jego stan przerwało zauważenie Harrego.

_\- Coś się stało, Harry?_

_\- Nie mogłem zasnąć, mógłbyś dać mi eliksir słodkiego snu? Tom mi to zaproponował._

_\- Czarny Pan pozwolił ci mówić mu po imieniu? - spytał Severus wstając z fotela i zaczynając szukać eliksiru na półkach._

_\- Myślałem, że się nie zgodzi, ale się udało._

_\- Szczęście ci dopisuje._

_\- Jak zwykle._

_Severus znalazł odpowiednią fiolkę po czym podszedł z nią do Harrego i poddał mu fioletowy eliksir._

_\- Wypij dopiero w łóżku._

_\- Wiem, poza tym dlaczego już nie warzysz?_

_\- Eliksir jest prawie gotowy, muszę odczekać teraz dwadzieścia minut, po czym dodać ostatni składnik, następnie będzie w kociołku na wolnym ogniu przez kilka godzin w ciągu, które mam zamiar spędzić w łóżku, będzie gotowy zanim się obudzisz._

_\- Chyba mało będziesz spać._

_\- Jestem przyzwyczajony, nie zaszkodzi mi to._

_\- Więc w porządku, ale powinieneś chyba zacząć sypiać dłużej._

_\- Pomyślę o tym. - odparł mistrz eliksirów, a Harry już chciał iść jednak zatrzymały go słowa Snape'a._

_\- Martwisz się panną Granger oraz panem Weasley'em?_

_\- Tak, poza tym ogólnie Hogwartem...Dumbledor'em i innymi moimi "przyjaciółmi", teraz nie wiem kto stoi po stronie dyrektora, komu mogę ufać._

_\- Powinieneś zaufać Draco._

_\- Ślizgonii nigdy nie zostawiają swoich, tak?_

_\- Są bardziej lojalni niż gryfonii, krukonii czy też puchonii. Poza tym należy brać pod uwagę także osobowość Draco._

_\- Kiedyś wydawał mi narcystycznym dupkiem, ale po rozmowie z nim i przebywanie nawet przez ten czas potrafiłem zauważyć, że jest dobrą osobą, nawet jeśli nie widać tego na pierwszy rzut oka, ale jednak wciąż nie wiem czy mogę mu zaufać._

_\- Wiem, że nie jest to łatwe, jednak uważam, że powinieneś spróbować._

_\- Postaram się, dobranoc... - zaczął Harry i już miał kończyć jednak dodał jeszcze trochę zmieszany oraz niepewny. - ...Severusie._

_\- Dobranoc, Harry._

Harry pierwszy raz zobaczył jak mistrz eliksirów obdarza go pełnym szczerym uśmiechem aniżeli prawie niewidzialnymi pół uśmiechami, było to miłe uczucie. To tak jakby miał znów kogoś bliskiego, tak jak kiedyś Syriusz był mu bliski, dalej był...ale jego już tu nie było.

_\- Może to głupie...ale czy mógłbyś przez chwilę zostać z mną w pokoju? - spytał niepewnie Harry spoglądając w podłogę._

_\- Nie mam nic przeciwko, Harry._

Oboje wyszli z piwnicy i skierowali się na górne piętro, a następnie do aktualnego pokoju Harrego, gdy weszli Harry wrócił do łóżka, a Snape zapalił świecę stojącą na jednej z szafek nocnych oraz przysunął jeden z foteli bliżej łóżka i usiadł na nim. Harry ściągnął jeszcze okulary, a eliksir odłożył na szafkę nocną.

_\- Spróbuję jeszcze zasnąć bez tego, tylko zostań tu aż mi się uda...proszę._

_\- Zostanę. - odpowiedział mistrz eliksirów, a Harremu zebrało się na rozmowy._

_\- Może to głupie...w końcu jestem prawie pełnoletni, a proszę cię o zostawaniu ze mną aż zasnę...ale po prostu...czuje, że tego potrzebuje._

_\- Nie ważne w jakim jesteś wieku, każdy potrzebuje czasem takich chwil jak ta._

_\- Może masz rację... - zastała chwila ciszy podczas której Harry zebrał myśli. - Przepraszam za mojego ojca._

_\- Już o tym rozmawialiśmy Harry, nie jesteś niczemu winny._

_\- Ale mimo wszystko...nie rozumiem jak można było być dla kogoś takim jak on był dla ciebie, to było okrutne i wredne. Żałuje, że był moim ojcem, bawiło go naśmiewanie się z innych i krzywdzenie ich._

_\- Nie powinieneś tak mówić, to twój ojciec._

_\- To nieważne, poza tym nigdy go tak naprawdę nie znałem i chyba bym nie chciał poznać. Nawet jak byliście dorośli to dalej się z ciebie naśmiewał...i obrażał?_

_\- Zdarzały się takie sytuacje, uważał, że przeszkadzam jemu i twojej mamie._

_\- Zepsuł twoją przyjaźń z nią, był samolubny i okropny._

_\- Chciałbym powiedzieć, że nie powinieneś...jednak nie potrafię zaprzeczyć, nie był najlepszy, ale o twoją mamę się troszczył._

_\- Był z nią szczęśliwy twoim kosztem, poza tym nie wiadomo nawet czy ona była z nim szczęśliwa._

_\- Tego nie wiem, gdy się poddałem nie interesowały mnie zbytnio ich relacje._

_\- Poddałeś?_

_\- Cóż...kiedyś kochałem twoją matkę, resztę historii potrafisz się już domyślić._

_\- Nie kochasz jej już?_

_\- Nie...może jednak tak, ale jej i tak już nie ma._

_\- Gdyby mój ojciec się nie wtrącał i was nie poróżnił...może bylibyście szczęśliwi i nie musiałaby umierać._

_\- Nie było by wtedy ciebie, uwierz, że żadne z nas nie było by szczęśliwe._

_\- Więc jesteś szczęśliwy, bo tu jestem? -_ spytał wyjątkowo niepewnie Harry w pewnym sensie bojąc się odpowiedzi mistrza eliksirów.

_\- Nie jestem zbyt dobry w rozmowach o uczuciach, Harry...ale tak mimo mojej zgorzkniałości to myślę, iż jestem szczęśliwy, że tu jesteś._

_\- Myślę, że też jestem szczęśliwy, że tu jesteś...to tak jakbym wciąż miał kogoś, prawie jakbyśmy byli rodziną. Wybacz, wiem , że to głupie._

_\- Nie spodziewałem się nigdy usłyszeć czegoś podobnego Harry, a zwłaszcza od ciebie. -_ widać było, że Snape jest trochę skrępowany, a gdy postanowił dodać coś do swoich słów Harry pierwszy raz w życiu zauważył niepewność mistrza eliksirów oraz jakby chciał tego o czym mówi, jednak trudził się z wyjawieniem tego. _\- Gdybyś chciał to moglibyśmy spróbować...być jak rodzina._

 _\- Ja też wielu rzeczy się nie spodziewałem, ale ostatnio ciągle mnie coś zaskakuje -_ odpowiedział Harry na pierwsze słowa Severusa, a gdy usłyszał następne aż się podniósł z pozycji leżącej i spojrzał na niego zaskoczony nic nie widzącymi oczami.  _\- Naprawdę? Jesteś pewien? Nie przeszkadza ci to?_

_\- Naprawdę Harry, zawsze byłeś dla mnie kimś bliskim kogo chciałem chronić, nie jestem pewien już nawet czy ma to związek z Lily._

_\- Dziękuje. -_ powiedział szczerze Harry spoglądając na rozmazane plamy, które były Snape'm, po chwili jednak pochylił głowę w dół i zapytał z lekkim wyczuwalnym wahaniem oraz przygnębieniem. _\- Myślisz, że będę musiał wracać w tym roku do Dursley'ów...?_

_\- Są twoimi prawnymi opiekunami, nie musiałbyś gdyby twoim opiekunem stał się ktoś inny, jednak oni są twoją rodziną z powiązaniami krwi, więc nowego opiekuna mógłbyś zyskać tylko poprzez adopcje._

_\- To jedyny sposób?_

_\- Tak, gdybyś był pełnoletni* sam mógłbyś zdecydować gdzie zostawać podczas przerw świątecznych, czy też wakacji, jednak póki nie jesteś musisz być pod opieką opiekuna w tym czasie._

Harry znów położył głowę na poduszki zrezygnowany, jednak po chwili postanowił zwrócić się do mistrza eliksirów z pewnym zawahaniem.

 _\- A może...no nie wiem, może...ten, no nie przeszkadzało by ci....abyś mnie za adoptował czy coś, znaczy tylko pytam...albo nieważne. -_ powiedział nieskładnie i odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę aby "ukryć się" przed Severusem.

_\- Oczywiście, że by mi nie przeszkadzało głupi dzieciaku. Może i to trochę późny wiek na adopcję, jednak jeśli tego chcesz to nie mam nic przeciwko, sam chciałem to zaproponować w przyszłości, jednak mnie ubiegłeś._

_\- Naprawdę...? -_ odwrócił się znów w stronę mistrza eliksirów w pośpiechu.

_\- Tak, Harry._

Nie panując w tej chwili nad szczęściem Harry bez ostrzeżenia postanowił przytulić największy postrach Hogwartu nie myśląc za wiele, w tej chwili Snape siedział osłupiały, a avadooki dopiero po chwili spostrzegł co właściwie zrobił, odsunął się od mistrza eliksirów.

 _\- Przepraszam...po prostu byłem naprawdę szczęśliwy. -_ Mistrz eliksirów otrząsnął się z osłupienia i jak najszybciej spróbował doprowadzić swoją osobę do porządku.

_\- Nic...nic się nie stało Harry. We właściwym czasie udamy się do ministerstwa aby dokonać formalności, będę musiał jeszcze złożyć wizytę twojemu wujostwu, aby zrzekli się praw do opieki nad tobą. Teraz już śpij dzieciaku, powinieneś być jutro wyspany._

_\- W porządku. -_ odpowiedział z zadowoleniem szczęśliwy Harry, naprawdę szczęśliwy pierwszy raz od tamtych wydarzeń. Zamknął swoje oczy czując, że będzie potrafił teraz zasnąć, Snape przyglądał się bacznie Harremu w zamyśleniu gdy ten usypiał i zanim którykolwiek się obejrzał, Harry zasnął.

_"Był już bardzo zmęczony"_

_P_ rzeszło przez myśl Severusowi zanim wstał z fotela bezszelestnie odsyłając go różdżką na jego pierwotne miejsce i spoglądając jeszcze przez chwilę na chłopca. Zawahał się przez chwilę jednak jego ręka powędrowała ku chłopcu, pogłaskał go czule po włosach co było do niego wyjątkowo niepodobne.

_"Prawie jakby był moim synem. Potter pewnie przewraca się teraz w grobie."_

Zabrał jeszcze fiolkę z eliksirem i zgasił świece, po czym wyszedł z pokoju i wtedy uświadomił sobie, że przez chłopca znów zaczął odczuwać radość. Radość, której nie czuł od śmierci Lily, czuł jakby stawał się mniej zgorzkniały, nie był pewny czy wyjdzie mu to na dobre czy też odwrotnie, jednak mimo wszystko pragnął dbać o chłopca tak jakby naprawdę był jego synem, a przynajmniej tak czuł i nie uważał tego za nic złego. Zszedł na dół, a następnie jeszcze niżej do piwnicy aby odłożyć fiolkę z eliksirem, gdy to zrobił znów udał się na górę tym razem to swojego pokoju, gdzie przebrawszy się w koszulę nocną położył się do łóżka i zasnął spokojnym snem, który nie często się mu zdarzał.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Zdecydowałem, że pełnoletniość osiąga się dopiero po ukończeniu 18 lat, zamiast 17 tak jak jest to w kanonie.


	9. Rozdział 8

Snape nie spał już od wczesnego poranka, w pierwszej kolejności zaraz po porannej toalecie dokończył eliksir dla Harrego, a właściwie już gotowy niebieskawy eliksir przelał do fiolki, natomiast później zjadł samotnie śniadanie nie chcąc jeszcze budzić chłopca. Pozostały czas poświęcił na czytanie magazynu o eliksirach w jadalni wraz z filiżanką gorącej aromatycznej czarnej herbaty. Gdy dochodziło w pół do dziesiątej dane było mu usłyszeć szybkie oraz głośnie kroki dochodzące z piętra.

Harry wyszedł z pokoju i zaczął szybko schodzić po schodach następnie kierując się do jadalni będąc głodny, gdzie zastał Severus'a, usiadł więc obok niego, a skrzaty po zauważeniu jego osoby szybko zniknęły z zamiarem podania śniadania dla Harrego.

-  _Po śniadaniu radzę ci wziąć kąpiel, wyglądasz jakbyś zdecydował się na poranny lot na hipogryfie._  - oznajmił mistrz eliksirów odrywając na chwilę wzrok od artykułu o przypuszczalnych nowych efektach połączenia pąków ogniogłowicy*, figi abisyńskiej oraz sproszkowanego rogu jednorożca. Severus wątpił w niektóre z podanych domniemanych efektów, które mogło by powodować takie połączenie, jednak gdy znajdzie czas mimo wszystko miał zamiar wypróbować tę mieszankę. Mistrz eliksirów ostatecznie zdecydował się odłożyć czytany magazyn i poświęcić swoją pełną uwagę Harremu.

-  _Tak zrobię, ale najpierw muszę coś zjeść. Jestem okropnie głodny._  - w doskonałym momencie skrzat postawił przed avadookim talerz ciepłych naleśników polanych syropem klonowym, ślinka aż ciekła na sam widok, a głód to tylko potęgował. Wygłodniały Harry zabrał się za swój posiłek, a Snape powrócił do czytania magazynu.

Po śniadaniu Harry wrócił na piętro i zabierając swoje ubrania poszedł do łazienki aby wziąć szybką kąpiel oraz się przebrać. W tym czasie Snape skończył czytać i udał się do swojej pracowni w piwnicy aby zabrać fiolkę z ciemnoniebieskim eliksirem. Nie spędził tam wiele czasu, gdyż udał się tam tylko po eliksir, więc po chwili już wychodził ze swojej jaskini, mając już eliksir udał się do salonu postanawiając tam zaczekać na Harrego.

Gdy avadooki skończył sprawy w łazience znów zszedł na dół ubrany w to co wczoraj oraz z mokrymi włosami, w pierwszej chwili po zejściu z piętra nie zauważył Severus'a w salonie, więc skierował się do jadalni w której ten wcześniej przebywał, jednak już go tam nie było. Udał się więc w stronę salonu, który wcześniej ominął i gdy wreszcie tam dotarł zastanawiał się jak mógł być tak ślepy, może okulary zaczęły już mu źle działać. Wszedł do pomieszczenia prawie od razu zagadując do mistrza eliksirów.

-  _Za ile wychodzimy?_

-  _Dosłownie za chwilę, ale przed tym chciałem ci dać jeszcze to._  - odpowiedział Severus wstając i podając Harremu fiolkę z niebieskawym eliksirem. -  _Wypij go gdy będziesz już w łóżku gotowy do snu, przed tym proponuje nałożyć na wszelki wypadek zaklęcie wyciszające, reszta gryfonów może się zacząć niepotrzebnie interesować gdy nie będzie ci to potrzebne._  - Harry przyjął fiolkę do ręki i w tym samym momencie zastanawiał się czy mówił Severus'owi o swoich planach co do tiary przydziału, nie był pewny, jednak prawdopodobnie o tym zapomniał.

_"Zresztą...zrobię mu niespodziankę i tak nie mam pewności czy się uda"_

-  _W porządku, zapamiętam._  - odpowiedział mistrzowi eliksirów postanawiając nic nie wspominać o zmianie przydziału.

-  _Powinniśmy już iść, Harry. Ale jeszcze przed tym..._ \- mistrz eliksirów wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował Harrego co zrodziło w nim niepokój. - _Siccito**._  - powiedział gładko wykonując pewny ruch różdżką, a Harry poczuł strumień ciepłego powietrza, nie zbyt mocnego, jednak także nie zbyt słabego, po chwili jego włosy były suche.

-  _Dziękuje...Co to za zaklęcie?_  - spytał zaciekawiony avadooki.

-  _Zaklęcie suszące najprościej mówiąc, wytwarza strumień niezbyt silnego ciepłego powietrza._  - odpowiedział starszy czarodziej spoglądając przez chwilę na Harrego po czym podchodząc do ciemnej komody i wyciągając coś z jednej szuflady, po chwili wrócił do chłopca, jednak tym razem był bliżej. -  _Odwróć się._  - wydał polecenie co Harry wykonał bez narzekania jednak trochę niepewnie, po chwili poczuł jak coś rozczesuje jego włosy.

- _Mogę zrobić to sam._  - powiedział pośpiesznie, jednak szybko padła odpowiedź.

-  _Zajmie to tylko chwilę, wytrzymasz_. - po chwili mistrz eliksirów skończył i odłożył przedmiot, który okazał się czarnym grzebieniem. Teraz Harry przynajmniej nie wyglądał jakby chwilę temu poraził go piorun, co było wynikiem zaklęcia suszącego.

-  _Dziękuje, jeszcze raz. Jeszcze pójdę schować eliksir do kufra i chyba możemy iść._  - powiedział spoglądając na Severus'a.

Ten skinął lekko głową na słowa Harrego w geście zgody, chłopiec udał się więc w stronę przedpokoju gdzie stał jego kufer, a Severus podążył za nim. Gdy byli już w przedpokoju Harry schował eliksir do bezpiecznej skrytki wyjątkowo pojemnego kufra oraz wyjął swoją trochę wytartą starą torbę, która miała być bagażem podręcznym, a w następnej chwili nagle go oświeciło.

-  _A właśnie, gdzie Hadwiga?_  - spytał pakując kilka rzeczy do torby, po czym przewiesił ją sobie przez ramię.

-  _Nie przepadam za ptakami, więc postanowiłem oddać ją pod opiekę Rubeus'owi do czasu twojego przyjazdu do szkoły._

-  _Hagrid? To chyba dobrze, że się nią zajął. Nie wyobrażam sobie ciebie zajmującego się Hadwigą._

-  _I lepiej abyś tego nie próbował._ \- odpowiedział Severus w międzyczasie zmniejszając kufer Harrego i zabierając go ze sobą.

-  _Skoro nie przepadasz za sowami to jak wysyłasz listy?_

-  _Nieczęsto je wysyłam, jeśli muszę coś przekazać to zazwyczaj zjawiam się osobiście._

-  _Pasuje to do ciebie._

Snape nie odpowiadając podał Harremu ramie, które ten złapał bez zastanowienia i po chwili poczuł znajome szarpnięcie, zanim się obejrzał znaleźli się na peronie, a dokładnie jego "magicznej" stronie. Harry rozejrzał się jednak nie widział nikogo znajomego, zgadywał, że zapewne są już w pociągu na jego szczęście, nie chciał stawać z nimi teraz twarzą w twarz. Poprawił torbę na ramieniu spoglądając niepewnie na pociąg, czuł się coraz bardziej zestresowany, bał się zobaczyć kogokolwiek ze starych znajomych, nie wiedział komu mógł ufać. Jednak po chwili jego niepewność, zmartwienie oraz strach zastąpiło zaskoczenie gdy poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu, dłoń która okazała się dłonią należącą do Severus'a.

-  _Spokojnie, Harry. Wszystko będzie dobrze._  - chłopiec spoglądał na niego przez chwilę z lekkim zdziwieniem oraz mieszanką emocji, ale po usłyszeniu jego słów i chwili namysłu wziął głęboki oddech, po czym kiwnął głową na zgodę spoglądając na mistrza eliksirów. -  _Spotkamy się gdy pociąg dojedzie, a teraz idź. Zadbam o twój kufer._

-  _Do zobaczenia._  - powiedział po czym podszedł do pociągu i wszedł ukazując bilet, po zatwierdzeniu biletu udał się w głąb pociągu zastanawiając się gdzie właściwie ma iść.

_"W tych przedziałach co zawsze będą wszyscy których znam...nie mogę tam iść"_

Błąkał się przez chwilę po pociągu szukając wolnego przedziału oraz zgrabnie omijając punkty w których zazwyczaj zbierali się jego znajomi, czy też po prostu inni gryfonii. Szedł dłuższą chwilę, aż na moment przestał patrzeć przed siebie przez co wpadł na jakieś osoby, upadł na ziemię i dopiero po chwili spojrzał w górę, to był jego błąd. Nie, jego błędem było chwilowe zwrócenie swojej uwagi w inną stronę i wpadnięcie na kogoś, był to naprawdę jego największy błąd. Osoby te okazały się kimś kogo najbardziej nie chciał dziś spotkać.

-  _Harry? Szukaliśmy cię! Gdzieś ty był?_ \- powiedziała Hermiona wyglądając na wkurzoną i spoglądając na avadookiego.

-  _Hermiona ma rację, szukaliśmy cię w całym pociągu. Dlaczego nie poszedłeś do naszego przedziału?_  - dodał Ron także wlepiając swój wzrok w Harrego, który w tej chwili nie mógł wydobyć z siebie żadnego słowa, a co dopiero wstać. Potrafił tylko spoglądać na nich, a przez jego umysł przechodziły nieustannie gorączkowe myśli.

_"To oni...Co mam zrobić...? Są tacy jak zawsze...ale wiem czego od mnie chcą, jacy przyjaciele chcieli by mojej śmierci w zamian za swoje życia i pieniądze...? Co powinienem zrobić? Nie chcę tu być, dlaczego musiałem wpaść akurat na nich? Ze wszystkich! Co powinienem im odpowiedzieć...?"_

Był tak zajęty swoimi chaotycznymi myślami, że nie zauważył postaci, która stanęła w pewnym momencie między nim a jego "przyjaciółmi", jednak po chwili i jego trzeźwość umysłu powróciła, spojrzał na osobę, która tam stała - Draco.

-  _Weasley i Szlama, jak miło. Czyżbyśmy się zgubili? Wolę abyście nie zbeszczeszczali przedziału Slytherinu swoimi marnymi osobami..._ \- powiedział Draco spoglądając na dwójkę gryfonów z pogardą oraz kpiną, w pewnym momencie kontynuując swoją wypowiedź większą uwagę zwrócił na Hermionę. -  _...zwłaszcza ty szlamo._  - obdarzył ją pięknym szyderczym uśmieszkiem. Ron już się czerwienił, a Hermiona wyglądała jakby bardzo mocno starała się nie wybuchnąć, natomiast Harry siedział cicho i spoglądał na ślizgona.

-  _Chodź Harry._  - powiedziała Hermiona stanowczo dość rozkazującym tonem postanawiając ostatecznie zignorować ślizgona i zwrócić swój wzrok na wybrańca. Avadooki wstał powoli i spojrzał na gryfonów, jednak nic nie odpowiedział, ani nie wykonał żadnego ruchu wskazującego na to jakoby miał wykonać jej polecenie, po prostu stał. -  _Harry co ty robisz? Chodź_. - powtórzyła gryfonka w niedowierzaniu z powodu zachowania Harrego, ten jednak wciąż nic nie zrobił.

-  _Nie wydaje mi się aby chciał z tobą pójść, szlamo._  - odpowiedział zadowolony Malfoy wciąż swoim ciałem odgradzając Harrego od nich.

-  _A co ty masz do tego Malfoy?! W ogóle co cię nagle obchodzi Harry?!_ \- w końcu wybuchł Ron zaczynając się wydzierać na korytarz.

- _Obchodzi mnie więcej niż was, a teraz spadajcie stąd. On nigdzie nie idzie._ \- odpowiedział ze spokojem Draco spoglądając z wyższością na dwójkę gryfonów, jednak Ron nie mógł wytrzymać, wdarł się za Draco i złapał Harrego za rękę ciągnąc go w swoją stronę, w tej chwili ślizgon szybko zareagował i przyłożył nie wiadomo kiedy wyciągniętą różdżkę do gardła gryfona. - _P u ś ć   g o._  - wycedził akcentując każdą literę z wrogim tonem nie ukrywając zbytnio swojej złości w tej chwili, gryfon puścił rękę Harrego w otępieniu nigdy wcześniej nie widząc Malfoy'a w takim stanie. Harry natomiast złapał się w tym momencie za rękę, która go teraz trochę bolała, ponieważ Weasley nie był zbyt delikatny. Ron spojrzał jeszcze raz w otępieniu to na Malfoy'a to na Harrego po czym ciągnąc Hermionę za sobą, która także była w podobnym stanie, opuścił korytarz. -  _W porządku Harry?_  - Draco odwrócił się wreszcie w stronę avadookiego, a na jego twarzy widniało zmartwienie. Po złości, którą okazywał jeszcze chwilę temu nie było śladu.

-  _Chyba._  - odpowiedział trochę przygnębionym tonem, źle się czuł po tym krótkim spotkaniu z tymi, których jeszcze jakiś czas temu uznawał za przyjaciół i wciąż nie mógł się pogodzić z tym, że nie powinien już ich za nich uznawać.

-  _„Chyba"?_ \- odpowiedział ślizgon podnosząc jedną brew, ale po chwili kontynuował przywracając zwyczajny wyraz swojej twarzy, choć wciąż z widocznym lekkim zmartwieniem. -  _Nie zraniłeś się gdzieś?_

-  _Wydaje mi się, że nie. Wszystko w porządku._

To, że Malfoy się o niego martwił było dla niego dziwne, co prawda zażegnali topór wojenny i zaczęli z intencją przyjaźni, ale jednak zdarzyło się to dość niedawno.

_"Może nie martwi się o mnie tylko teraz, a martwił się już wcześniej...? Ma to w ogóle sens? No bo chyba nie da się tak nagle zacząć się kimś tak bardzo przejmować...nieważne zresztą, nie muszę o tym tak rozmyślać."_

-  _To dobrze, poza tym dlaczego nie przyszedłeś od razu do mojego przedziału?_

-  _Nie pomyślałem._  - odpowiedział szczerze trochę zmieszany tym Harry spoglądając na ślizgona.

-  _Jak zwykle, Potti._  - blondyn pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, po czym zwrócił się w stronę drzwi do przedziału opanowanego przez uczniów Slytherinu. -  _Chodź, Harry._  - polecił krótko co avadooki wykonał z pewną obawą i wkroczył do siedliska węży zaraz za Draconem. Ślizgoni w tym momencie spojrzeli na niego, niektórzy z zaskoczeniem, inni z wrogością, jednak wszyscy z pewną nieufnością, a Harry czuł się przez to coraz bardziej niekomfortowo. -  _Nie przejmuj się nimi._  - powiedział Draco nim zaciągnął Harrego na jedno z siedzeń na przeciwko Pansy oraz Blaise'a, oni także wyglądali na zdziwionych tak samo jak reszta ślizgonów.

-  _Draco...czemu Potter tu jest?_  - zaczęła Pansy ostrożnie spoglądając na obojga siedzących przed nią.

-  _Nie wspominałem wam jeszcze, postanowiliśmy zacząć od nowa...WIĘC NIE RADZĘ NIKOMU Z WAS MU SIĘ NAPRZYKRZAĆ._ \- drugą część swojej wypowiedzi powiedział na tyle głośno, iż większość w przedziale to usłyszała. -  _Poza tym Harry przejrzał na oczy co do tamtych gryfiaków oraz trzmiela._ \- Draco objął Harrego ramieniem w przyjaznym geście przed czym ten nie protestował.

-  _To niespodziewane, ale dobrze to słyszeć Harry. Lepiej później niż wcale._  - powiedział w pewnym momencie Blaise zwracając się głownie do Harrego, który zastanawiał się jak tak szybko potrafili przerzucić się z wrogości w stosunku do niego.

-  _Dobrze, że przejrzałeś na oczy, choć nie wiem co zamierzasz począć skoro jesteś z nimi w jednym domu._  - dodała zaraz po Blaise, Pansy.

-  _Szybko się przestawiacie...Jeśli chodzi o dom to na kolacji czeka was niespodzianka._  - W tym momencie Malfoy uśmiechnął się pod nosem, a Pansy odpowiedziała szybko Harremu.

-  _Co masz na myśli? A co do „przestawiana się", jeśli Draco cię zaakceptował to jako jego przyjaciele postąpimy tak samo, zresztą tak jak i większość ślizgonów, oczywiście mogą znaleźć się jakieś wyjątki, jednak ich bunt wiele nie zdziała._

-  _Tak jak powiedział przekonacie się na kolacji._  - wtrącił się Malfoy odpowiadając ślizgonce na jej pytanie, a w następnej chwili zwrócił się do Harrego. -  _W końcu jestem Królem Slytherinu, musiałem wyrobić sobie autorytet. Poza tym nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, ale jestem także prefektem._

-  _Chyba rozumiem._  - odpowiedział Harry patrząc na Draco.

-  _To dobrze. Poza tym Haruś coś przykuło moją uwagę już jakiś czas temu. Czemu na Salazara masz na sobie dokładnie to samo co wczoraj?_

-  _Hm? Masz na myśli ubrania? No nie były brudne ani nic, więc założyłem._  - odpowiedział lekko, niezrażony avadooki.

- _Harry, Harry...Harry._  - powtarzał załamany ślizgon. -  _Będziemy musieli nad tobą popracować, po pierwsze nie zakładaj tego co założyłeś poprzedniego dnia, a przynajmniej jeśli spotykasz się z tymi samymi osobami, tak nie wypada._

- _Co? Czemu?_

-  _Po prostu źle to wygląda, nie wypadasz tak dobrze._

- _W porządku, zapamiętam._

-  _Tyle dobrego._  - odpowiedział Draco i poczochrał avadookiego po czuprynie. -  _To co? Może karty?_  - zaproponował ślizgon eksponując pudełko z kartami, po zgodzie z każdej ze stron zaczął rozkładać odpowiednią ilość kart, a do gry postanowiło dołączyć się jeszcze kilku innych ślizgonów.

Reszta podróży minęła spokojnie i w przyjemnej atmosferze, ślizgonii okazali się o wiele bardziej w porządku niż myślał na początku, przez całą podróż bawił się oraz czuł o wiele lepiej niż przez wszystkie lata z gryfonami, było to po prostu przyjemniejsze. Gdy pociąg zatrzymał się na końcowej stacji Harry i Draco wysiedli ostatni, ponieważ kilka minut przed zatrzymaniem się pociągu postanowili urządzić kolejną partyjkę w karty w wyniku której Draco prowadził zażartą walkę z Harrym gdy pokonali innych, jednak ta nie została rozstrzygnięta gdyż Goyle potknął się lądując na ich stole i rozsypując wszystkie karty przy okazji także te trzymane przez Harrego. Ostatecznie zdecydowali się zakończyć grę i posprzątać, a właściwie Malfoy twierdził, że Goyle powinien to zrobić, ale Harremu było wszystko jedno więc sam zaczął to robić, a Draco nie chcąc zostawiać go samego ostatecznie postanowił mu w tym pomóc. Gdy pozbierali wszystkie karty wyszli z pociągu i skierowali się drogą w odpowiednią stronę, nie było widać już żadnego ucznia oprócz nich co wskazywało na to, iż chyba trochę się grzebali ze zbieraniem kart. W końcu dostali się do bramy za którą znajdowały się bagaże uczniów oraz profesor Flitwick i kilka innych dorosłych osób, po tym jak profesor sprawdził ich nazwiska co według Harrego było bez sensu, bo przecież profesor zaklęć zna go od ponad pięciu lat. Po dokończeniu "formalności" podeszli do bagażów gdzie spostrzegli stojącego Severus'a, który przez cały czas od ich przejścia przez bramę spoglądał na nich tak jakby czekał aż tylko do niego podejdą.

-  _Kim są ci ludzie?_ \- Spytał Severus'a Harry prawie od razu jak podeszli do niego wraz z Draco.

-  _Aurorzy, w tym roku zostały także wzmocnione bariery oraz przeprowadzają inspekcje bagaży._ \- tu mistrz eliksirów spojrzał wymownie na Filch'a, który już miał przygotowane kufry obojga chłopców do sprawdzenia.

Podeszli więc do swoich kufrów i rozpoczęła się inspekcja, która pomimo zgryźliwości woźnego przebiegła pomyślnie. Gdy mieli już z tym spokój ruszyli wraz z Severus'em w dalszą drogę do Hogwartu, ostatecznie udało im się zdążyć na ceremonię przydziału, co w tym momencie było dla Harrego najważniejsze. Severus wszedł do Wielkiej Sali chwilę przed nimi i zasiadł przy stole nauczycielskim gdzie siedziała już pozostała część kadry nauczycielskiej, natomiast Harry niewiele myśląc wszedł wraz z Draco przez co w jednej chwili wszystkie spojrzenia zwróciły się na nich. Widać było zdziwienie malujące się na twarzach wszystkich uczniów oraz nauczycieli, jedynymi wyjątkami byli ślizgoni, nieświadomi pierwszoroczni, Snape, Slugghorn uśmiechający się beztroskim głupawym uśmieszkiem oraz spokojny Dumbledore, który w odróżnieniu od wszystkich wyglądał na zamyślonego patrząc na przybyszów aniżeli zaskoczonego. Niezrażony jednak zaskoczeniem innych Malfoy zaciągnął Harrego do swojego stołu potęgując zaskoczenie innych, a reszta ślizgonów zrobiła im przy nim miejsce, usiedli pomiędzy Pansy, a Blaise'm. W tej chwili trochę niespokojny avadooki starał się jak mógł aby nie spojrzeć w stronę stołu Gryffindoru, po chwili jednak postanowił się uspokoić zastanawiając się czego aż tak się boi, ale pomimo tego dalej nie spojrzał w tamtą stronę.

-  _Co zajęło wam tyle czasu?_  - spytał w pewnym momencie Blaise.

- _Inspekcja Filch'a, że też akurat on. Więcej ględził i narzekał niż cokolwiek sprawdzał._  - odpowiedział Draco z widocznym niezadowoleniem.

-  _Cały nasz kochany woźny._

-  _Nie, Blaise. Nawet mówione żartem...jest to po prostu obleśne._  - Draco wzdrygnął się teatralnie z obrzydzenia, a Harry w pewnym momencie przestał słuchać ich rozmowy, która była kontynuowana na różnorodne tematy, których zresztą nie słuchał, za to postanowił skupić się na najważniejszym. Zaczął rozmyślać o swoim przydziale, a także o tym, że nie czuł się dobrze w Gryffindorze co musiał przecierpieć przez swoją błędną decyzje, którą było przekonanie tiary o przydzielenie go do domu lwa. Starał się wyrazić tą chęć ponownego przydziału, czy też po prostu zmiany o której mówił mu Riddle, a w tym samym czasie obserwował jak ostatni pierwszoroczny zostaje przydzielony do swojego nowego domu. Avadooki wciąż spoglądał w tamto miejsce z nadzieją, jednak ceremonia przydziału wyglądała na zakończoną przez co Harry zaczął odczuwać zmartwienie i zawód, ale w pewnym momencie McGonagall podeszła do tiary i przymierzała się już do podniesienia jej, jednak ta ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich zabrała głos.

-  ** _Jeszcze jednego mam do przydzielenia...Tego, który kiedyś mej decyzji sprzeciwić się postanowił, a teraz konsekwencje poznał widząc jak bardzo się mylił..._** \- znów zaczęła ogarniać go nadzieja wyczekując dalszych słów starego kapelusza. -  ** _Harry Potter!_**  - usłyszał jak wykrzyknęła i wtedy ogarnęła go ulga oraz zadowolenia, natomiast wszyscy inni wyglądali jakby przeżywali mieszankę zszokowania oraz zdziwienia, nawet Snape to okazał, choć po chwili przywrócił się do porządku, a na twarzy dyrektora widniała mieszanka emocji. Jedyną osobą, która nie była zszokowana czy chociażby zdziwiona był Draco, ponieważ wiedział już wcześniej o planach młodego czarodzieja, na twarzach reszty świty Malfoy'a także po chwili nie widać było zdziwienia, zamiast tego wszyscy postanowili życzyć Harremu powodzenia, a Draco poklepał go nawet po plecach chcąc dodać otuchy w końcu mimo radości z powodu zaakceptowania jego chęci zmiany domu był także zestresowany oraz zmartwiony, wstał jednak po chwili z miejsca i ruszył w stronę tiary przydziału starając się aby nie było po nim poznać jak bardzo był zestresowany. Gdy podszedł McGonagall podniosła stary artefakt i gdy tylko avadooki usiadł na krześle nałożyła mu kapelusz na głowę.

-  ** _Harry potter...znów się spotykamy. Widzę, iż potrafiłeś zrozumieć jaki błąd popełniłeś 5 lat temu..._**

-  _Powiedzmy. -_ odpowiedział cicho pod nosem starej czapce, która kontynuowała po tym swoją wypowiedź.

-  ** _Mam nadzieję, iż nie będziesz pragnął ponownie przeciwstawić się mojej decyzji...choć nie posiadasz już nawet takiej możliwości. SLYTHERIN!_**

Wielka Sala zastygła, uczniowie, nauczyciele. Dumbledore wyglądał jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak w porę zdał sobie sprawę, iż nie może sprzeciwić się decyzji starego artefaktu. Emblemat domu jak i kolor krawatu został zmieniony jednym ruchem różdżki przez dyrektora, który wiedział, że musi to zrobić pomimo swojej niechęci oraz prawie niewidocznego zdziwienia. Po tym cisza panująca w pomieszczeniu została przerwana, a zewsząd dało się usłyszeć głośne rozmowy, a także wiwaty ze strony stołu Slytherinu. Harry wstał z krzesła i odłożył kapelusz zmierzając w stronę stołu należącego do jego nowego domu, choć i tak zresztą siedział już przy nim dosłownie chwilę temu, gdy usiadł spojrzał niechcący na stół Gryfindoru i zobaczył, że na twarzach gryfonów maluje się szok, złość, zawód oraz smutek na co niektórych, w najgorszym stanie wydawali się jego dotychczasowi najbliżsi, jednak od z bólem serca szybko odwrócił wzrok od tego widoku. Może traktowali go jak przyjaciela przez te wszystkie lata i możliwe, że także właśnie tak o nim myśleli, jednak nie zmieniało to faktu, że go zdradzili. Otrzymywali pieniądze za donoszenie o nim człowiekowi, który chciał jego śmierci, tak samo jak zresztą oni chcieli. Pragnęli aby poświęcił się za nich wszystkich, był jak bydło, które jest hodowane z troską, aby potem przerobić je na pożywienie potrzebne do życia tym, którzy o nie wcześniej dbali. Nawet jeśli dobrze zdawał sobie z tego wszystkiego sprawę to wciąż było to dla niego trudne.

-  _Przestań się nad tym tak rozczulać, Harry. Teraz powinniśmy świętować twój przydział._ \- wydawało się jakby Draco wiedział dokładnie o czym myślał w tym momencie Harry, który zdecydował się posłuchać ślizgona, który bez pytania go o zdanie postanowił nalać soku z dyni do dwóch pucharów z czego jeden podał Harremu, a drugi zachował dla siebie. - _W dormitorium znajdzie się coś mocniejszego na świętowanie, teraz musimy zadowolić się tym._  - zadeklarował blondyn upijając trochę soku.

-  _Przeprowadzali inspekcje bagaży, więc skąd masz alkohol?_  - spytał ze zdziwieniem nowo przydzielony ślizgon.

-  _Co roku mam ten sam pokój, wystarczyło schować w odpowiednim miejscu._

-  _Dobra, ale nie piłem wcześniej nic mocniejszego niż piwo kremowe._

- _Więc oddasz mi jeden ze swoich pierwszych razów, Harruś._

- _Raczej butelce tego co przyniesiesz._

-  _Dostaniesz to od mnie, więc to do mnie należy twój pierwszy raz z alkoholem._

-  _Niech ci już będzie._  - westchnął z rezygnacją, a ślizgon triumfował. Avadooki chwycił wreszcie za swój sok i wypił go, później zjadł kolacje której towarzyszyły śmiechy i rozmowy ślizgonów, on także nie odstawał. Wreszcie czuł się naprawdę dobrze, czuł się jak w "domu".

W międzyczasie gdy jedli kolacje Dumbledore uciszył resztę sali oraz wygłosił mowę "podbudowującą", którą Harry nie był w najmniejszym stopniu zainteresowany, więc właściwie w tym jej nie słuchał, a także poinformował, iż Slugghorn obejmie stanowisko nauczyciela eliksirów, a Severus obrony przed czarną magią o czym Harry już wcześniej wiedział.

Po skończeniu swojej kolacji wyszedł wraz z bandą Malfoy'a z Wielkiej Sali i gdy zamierzali skierować się w stronę lochów, Harry został zatrzymany nagłym pociągnięciem na ramię od tyłu przez co odwrócił się w tatą stronę. Draco zwrócił na to swoją uwagę zatrzymując się i odwracając się tak jak to zrobił Harry, a po chwili dołączyła do nich także reszta grupy.

-  _Co to ma być?_  - spytał wkurzony Ron boleśnie ściskając ramię Harrego, tak jak wcześniej jego rękę w pociągu. -  _Czemu jesteś z tymi obślizgłymi dupkami?! I do tego z Malfoy'em!_

Harry w tym momencie nie miał bladego pojęcia do odpowiedzieć wkurzonemu gryfonowi, spoglądał na niego starając się zignorować ból w ramieniu, jednak skrzywił się przez niego dosłownie przez sekundę w pewnym momencie, nie umknęło to jednak uwadze blondwłosego ślizgona, który postanowił wkroczyć do akcji.

 _\- Najpierw go puść Weasley. -_ wycedził nieprzyjemnym tonem Malfoy spoglądając z nienawiścią na gryfona.

_\- Co ci do tego, fretko?!_

_\- Daj spokój Weasley...przerabialiśmy to już w pociągu. -_ Ron odpowiedział tylko jeszcze bardziej wkurzonym wyrazem twarzy, jednak puścił ramię Harrego, który odetchnął z ulgą. Jednak gryfon nie zaprzestał wykłócania się.

-  _To mój przyjaciel, mam prawo z nim rozmawiać!_

 _\- Naskoczyłeś na niego, poza tym pozwól, iż cię poprawię - Były przyjaciel -_ Malfoy obdarzył Weasley'a uśmiechem pełnym satysfakcji.

 _\- Harry? Co on mówi? -_  zwrócił się do avadookiego poddenerwowany gryfon.

 _\- Nie mogę wam już ufać. -_ odpowiedział w końcu krótko Potter i dopiero teraz spostrzegł, że Hermiona przez cały czas stała z tyłu kawałek od Ron'a wraz z Ginny, Nevill'em i kilkoma innymi gryfonami, wszyscy tylko obserwowali całą rozegraną przed nimi scenę nie wiedząc co mają o niej sądzić. Patrzył na nich z bólem nie wiedząc komu z nich może jeszcze ufać, na tą chwilę wolał odsunąć się od nich wszystkich.

Nie dodał nic poza tym krótkim zdaniem, zamiast tego postanowił odwrócić od nich wzrok nie chcąc już spoglądać w ich twarze i odejść. Ron nie ruszył się z miejsca w szoku, Hermiona spróbowała zawołać Harrego, jednak nic nie wskórała, nie słuchał jej. Szedł szybko chcąc znaleźć się jak najszybciej w swoim nowym dormitorium i odpocząć, ślizgoni podążyli za nim, a gryfoni zostali pozostawieni sami sobie.

 _\- Nie przejmuj się. -_ powiedział nagle Draco obejmując go ramieniem na co ten się zatrzymał.

 _\- Staram się. - o_ dpowiedział szczerze z wyczuwalnym lekkim przygnębieniem, Malfoy poklepał go jeszcze przyjacielsko po plecach zabierając swoją rękę i ruszyli dalej. Niedługo po tym Harry spostrzegł, że dochodzą do lochów, kilka kroków więcej i byli już przy przejściu. Draco wypowiedział hasło, które brzmiało ,, _Moldavite_ " i Harry wręcz nie mógł się powstrzymać przed spytaniem o to, gdy wchodzili do środka.

 _\- Co to za hasło? -_ spytał ze słyszalnym zdziwieniem na chwilę zapominając o sytuacji sprzed kilku chwil.

 _\- Pansy wybierała to hasło, żebym to ja wiedział czym się wtedy kierowała Harry... -_ odpowiedział zrezygnowanym głosem Draco.

 _\- Ignoranci. Moldavite to kryształ o dużej mocy magicznej używany w rytuałach, poza tym jego kolor w pewnym stopniu pasuje do koloru naszego domu. -_ wtrąciła oburzona Pansy.

 _\- Tak, tak...kamienie o wielkiej mocy, mamroczesz coś o tym od tamtego roku, Pansy. -_ gdy te słowa padły od Blais'a zaczęła się dosyć zażarta dyskusja między nim a Pansy, która przerwana została przez Harrego gdy byli już w środku dormitorium.

-  _Chyba się lubicie._ \- stwierdził Harry z żartobliwym tonem spoglądając na dwójkę ślizgonów z uśmieszkiem.

-  _Wielce mylne wrażenie, Blaise ma już kogoś innego na oku. Nieprawdaż?_  - odpowiedziała Pansy subtelnie spoglądając na Zabini'ego.

- _Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz._  - odpowiedział odwracając wzrok. Cała ta sytuacja rozbawiła trochę Harrego, widać było, że Pansy chciała już coś dodać, jednak w tym momencie obok nich stanęła inna osoba i ich oczy zwróciły się na wysoką postać opiekuna Slytherin'u.

-  _Pan Malfoy oraz pan Potter będą dzielić pokój 267, natomiast pan Zabini oraz pan Nott pokój 266. Wasze kufry już się tam znajdują._  - po skończeniu wypowiedzi swój wzrok przeniósł centralnie na Harrego. -  _Gdy się rozpakujesz przyjdź do moich kwater._  - Snape skierował się do wyjścia i gdy wyszedł Draco wraz z Blaise'm wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenie po czym ciemnoskóry ślizgon odszedł, a Malfoy zabrał głos.

-  _Chodźmy Harry, postaraj się o zapamiętanie drogi._  - powiedział Draco przestrzegając go i daj chłopcy podążyli w stronę męskiej części dormitorium, po chwili spaceru po nim dotarli do swojego nowego pokoju.

-  _Wcześniej mieliśmy trzyosobowy, podobno w dwu jest wygodniej, jednak nie chcieliśmy się rozdzielać._  - zagadał Draco wchodząc do pokoju, a za nim Harry.

-  _Macie tu dużo różnych pokoi._  - stwierdził avadooki.

- _Są czteroosobowe, trzy, dwu oraz jedno._  - Wyjaśnił blondyn, a w tym samym momencie Harry zaczął zauważać jak wyglądał ich nowy pokój. Pokój był zdaniem Harrego bardzo duży, było tu o wiele więcej miejsca w pokojach gryfindoru gdzie wszyscy byli w nim razem. Pokój urządzony był oczywiście w ślizogońskich barwach, pomieszczenie zdobiły marmurowe kolumny oraz wykończenia, na środku znajdował się duży zielony ozdabiany prostokątny dywan na którym stały dwa kufry należące do chłopców, natomiast po przeciwnych stronach stały duże łoża z mahoniowego drewna z zielonymi baldachimami, obok każdego z nich było po parze szafek nocnych ze stojącymi na nich pozłacanymi lampkami ze szklanymi abażurami oraz po jednym z wyglądających na wygodne zielonych foteli, natomiast na suficie wisiał piękny kryształowy żyrandol. Z tego co zauważył Harry każdy z nich miał do indywidualnej dyspozycji własne biurko obok, którego stały regały na książki i tym podobne, dużą szafę oraz komodę. W głębi pokoju znajdowało się na schodkowym podeście ozdobione lustrami zaokrąglone wcięcie gdzie znajdowała się sofa, stolik oraz niewielki regał z kryształową zastawą, suchymi smakołykami w naczyniach i napojami w karafkach, oczywiście nie był to alkohol a woda, soki, a także inne różnorodne napoje, po prawej stronie obok "kącika odpoczynku" znajdowały się drzwi prowadzące z domysłów Harrego prawdopodobnie do łazienki.

-  _Luksusowo._ \- skomentował Harry w lekkim oszołomieniu.

-  _A czego się spodziewałeś? Slytherin jest stworzony dla majętnych w większości czystokrwistych czorodziejów, oczywistym więc jest, iż takie "luksusy" są tu na porządku dziennym._

_\- Ta...ślizgoni, nic dodać nic ująć._

_\- Jesteś teraz jednym z nas, Potti. - powiedział z uśmieszkiem Draco._

_\- Cóż masz rację...W każdym razie rozpakujmy się, muszę iść do Severus'a. -_ stwierdził avadooki podchodząc do swojego kufra i klękając przy nim, po czym go otwierając z intencją wypakowania się, a po chwili w jego ślady podążył blondyn. Harry zaczął rozpakowywać się ręcznie wyciągając ubrania i podchodząc do szafy, Draco natomiast użył różdżki i po chwili cała zawartość kufra zaczęła wlatywać do komody oraz szafy, a inne nawet podążyły do łazienki, po chwili Draco był już całkowicie rozpakowany, a jego kufer znalazł się na dnie szafy, zwrócił swoją uwagę wtedy na Harrego.

-  _Zaklęcia nie służą tylko do walki Harry._ \- westchnął spoglądając na poczynania wybrańca.

-  _...Do tego ich w większości używam, poza tym jakoś nie interesowały mnie zaklęcia "użytkowe"... no wiesz nie pokonałbym Czarnego Pana zaklęciem suszącym, piorącym czy tam układającym._  - Draco był lekko zdziwiony na to jak Harry nazwał Czarnego Pana, w końcu nigdy go tak nie nazywał, ale puścił to mimo uszu, a sam Harry stwierdził, że lepsze to niż adresowanie Tom'a per Voldemort, co teraz nie pasowało mu gdy odzyskał swoją dawną formę.

-  _Mimo wszystko są całkiem przydatne, a to było tylko użycie kilku prostych zaklęć niewerbalnych, mogę się założyć, że je potrafisz. Spróbuj._

 _\- Niech ci będzie, chyba wiem jak to się robi. -_  odpowiedział wstając z podłogi, wyciągnął różdżkę i postanowił zrobić to co ślizgon chwilę temu celując różdżką w rzeczy znajdujące się w kufrze, po chwili już kierował ubraniami tak aby te wleciały do szafy, co prawda trochę się pogniotły, nie tak jak wtedy gdy Draco robił to co Harry teraz, jednak nie było źle, po chwili wprawy także komoda była pełna, z nią poszło mu już lepiej niż z szafą, gdy skończył usłyszał jak Malfoy klaszcze.

 _\- Brawo, jeszcze książki na regał i gotowe. -_ powiedział ruchem różdżki poprawiając jeszcze ubrania w szafie Harrego i ją zamykając, gdy avadooki wypakował w pełni kufer prowadząc książki na regał i układając je. - Skoro skończyłeś to idź do wujka.

-  _A ty co będziesz robić?_  - spytał siadając na chwilę na łóżku.

-  _Muszę zająć się pierwszakami z Pansy, taka niedola prefektów._

-  _Powodzenia, pójdę pierwszy._  - odpowiedział Harry wstając z łóżka i kierując się w stronę drzwi, po chwili wychodząc już z pokoju i kierując się z powrotem do pokoju wspólnego skąd wyszedł na korytarz, nie minęło wiele czasu nim zmierzał już korytarzem w stronę kwater Mistrza eliksirów.

_"Ciekawe po co mam tam iść...no nic dowiem się w praniu, jak to mugole mawiają...Chyba powinienem już nie używać tych przysłów."_

Rozmyślając dotarł pod drzwi prowadzące do jaskini nietoperza z lochów, zapukał czekając na odpowiedź? A może na samego mistrza eliksirów? W następnej chwili przekonał się, że ma przyjemność z drugą opcją, wszedł wpuszczony przez Severusa.

 _\- Dobry wieczór...Severusie. -_ przywitał się spoglądając na Snape'a, który wydawał mu się teraz bardziej "przyjazny", jeśli można przypisać takie określenie do Postrachu Hogwartu, niż gdy widzieli się w pokoju wspólnym.

 _\- Dobry wieczór, Harry. Gratuluje przydziału, muszę przyznać, że mnie zaskoczyłeś. Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś? -_  powiedział Severus spoglądając bacznie na Harrego.

 _\- Dziękuje...wiesz, myślałem, że niespodzianka będzie fajniejsza, poza tym chciałem zobaczyć czy będziesz zaskoczony i byłeś, no przynajmniej przez chwilę. Jesteś zły? -_ spytał z lekką obawą.

_\- Nie, nie jestem. Jednak wolałbym wiedzieć...zmiana domu jest mimo wszystko dosyć poważną sprawą._

_\- Przepraszam, powinienem ci jednak powiedzieć wcześniej._

_\- Jak już powiedziałem, nic się nie stało głupi chłopaku, pamiętaj jednak aby mówić mi o tak ważnych sprawach. W każdym razie nie wezwałem cię tylko po to aby poruszyć ten temat, mam dla ciebie coś od Czarnego Pana. -_ po tych słowach na twarzy Harrego widoczne było zaciekawienie oraz zdziwienie, mieszanka emocji pogłębiła się gdy Snape sięgając dobrze ukrytą kieszeń szaty wyjął mały srebrny obiekt i podał go Harremu, był to przypominający obrączkę srebrny pierścień z lekko widocznymi schludnymi napisami w nieznanym Harremu języku.

 _\- Pierścień? -_ spytał zdziwiony i spojrzał na Snape nie rozumiejąc nic z tego.

 _\- Świstoklik. Gdy będziesz w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie masz go użyć, przeniesie cię do Czarnego Pana. Jest na tyle silny, aby przenieść cię niezauważalnie przez bariery Hogwartu, prawdopodobnie nawet jeśli je wzmocnili. Aktywujesz go na hasło ,,Gaunt" w wężomowie, noś go zawsze. -_ przestrzegł go mistrz eliksirów akcentując specjalnie co niektóre wyrazy, aby zdanie nabrało bardziej ważnego wydźwięku.

- _Zapamiętam. To już wszystko?_  - odpowiedział Harry skupiając swoją uwagę na pierścieniu, który założył po chwili zafascynowanego przyglądania się mu i znów skupił swoją uwagę na mistrza eliksirów.

-  _Tak, możesz już iść._  - powiedział z prawie niezauważalnym lekkim uśmiechem malującym się na jego twarzy, jednak Harry to zauważył. Odkąd wszystko sobie "wyjaśnili" Snape stał się dla niego i wiele milszy, nie spodziewał się nawet, że będzie mógł zobaczyć ten jego niepewny uśmiech jeszcze raz, ale cóż wiele rzeczy będzie go zaskakiwać do końca, zdążył już się z tym pogodzić. Odwrócił się z zamiarem wyjścia i gdy już otworzył drzwi zatrzymał go jeszcze głos starszego czarodzieja. -  _Dobrej nocy, Harry._

Poczuł lekki uśmiech wdzierający się na jego twarz, jednak Severus nie mógł tego dojrzeć. Od śmierci Syriusza wiele się wydarzyło, jednak dzięki Draco i Severus'owi nie czuł się już tak źle, coraz bardziej czuł, że jednak jeszcze kogoś ma.

-  _Dobrej nocy, Severusie._  - odpowiedział pogodnie wymawiając prawie te same słowa i wyszedł zamykając za sobą drzwi. Na tą chwilę całkowicie zapomniał, a raczej nie przejmował się aż tak sytuacją, która wydarzyła się kilka godzin temu, będzie gorzej gdy znów zobaczy swoich starych przyjaciół, jednak teraz starał się jak mógł by się tym nie przejmować.

Podążył korytarzem zmierzając z powrotem do swojego nowego dormitorium w dobrym humorze, co nie zdarzało się ostatnio tak często, zastanawiał się czy Draco już wrócił, oprowadzanie i wyjaśnianie wszystkiego pierwszakom może zająć trochę czasu, więc szczerze wątpił w to aby ślizgon już skończył.

Nim się obejrzał stał już pod przejściem i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie pamięta tego wymyślnego hasła wymyślonego przez Pansy.

_"Czemu nie mogła wybrać czegoś łatwiejszego? Jak to było...? M...mol...Szlag, nie przypomnę sobie..."_

-  _Moldavite._

Był już zrezygnowany, a tu od tak ktoś pamiętający to przeklęte hasło przyszedł ratując mu życie. W tym momencie Harry był szczerze wdzięczny tajemniczej osobie na którą po chwili zwrócił wzrok i zobaczył dość przystojnego chłopaka o czarnych włosach oraz popielatych oczach, był to Theodore Nott. Z tego co wiedział był dość popularny u dziewczyn zresztą tak jak i Draco, w końcu uchodzili za najprzystojniejszą dwójkę Slytherinu. W przeciwieństwie do Draco, Nott nie często się w coś mieszał, zazwyczaj stał z boku, a mimo to chyba przyjaźnił się z Draco.

_"Jest typem samotnika, tak mi się wydaje."_

_\- Dzięki, Nott. Ratujesz mi życie, kompletnie zapomniałem jak brzmiało to hasło. -_ powiedział starając się być miłym, choć był trochę skrępowany nie wiedząc dlaczego.

Ślizgon spojrzał się bez wyrazu na Harrego aby po chwili odwrócił wzrok i wejść do dormitorium nie zwracając już uwagi na avadookiego, jednak ostatecznie odpowiedział Harremu.

-  _Nie ma za co, zapamiętaj je na następny raz._

 _\- Tak zrobię. -_ wszedł zaraz za Nottem, który po chwili gdzieś zniknął i nawet nie spostrzegł kiedy.

_"Byłby dobrym szpiegiem...albo ninja"_

Z tą myślą nowy ślizgon rozejrzał się po pokoju wspólnym, było tam dużo ślizgonów z którymi zapoznał się w pociągu oraz przy stole, jednak na razie Harry miał ochotę chwilę odpocząć, więc skierował się do swojego pokoju omijając ich. Nie zajęło mu to wiele czasu i już po chwili otwierał drzwi.

_"Jeszcze nie wrócił"_

Przeszło przez myśl Harremu gdy wszedł do pokoju, cóż i tak spodziewał się, że tak właśnie będzie. Usiadł więc na łóżku, po chwili jednak rozkładając się na nim, było to najwygodniejsze łóżko na którym kiedykolwiek leżał, no cóż nie licząc tego u Tom'a.

_"Ślizgoni naprawdę mają lepiej..."_

Wygoda i zrelaksowanie, które teraz czuł były nieporównywalne do leżenia na łóżku w jego starym dormitorium, będąc szczerym był jak najbardziej zadowolony ze ślizgońskich wygód. Zanim się obejrzał zaczął czuć potrzebę zamknięcia oczu, było teraz tak spokojnie i przyjemnie, po chwili już spoczywał w objęciach Morfeusza.

 

~*~

 

Znalazł się w ponurym korytarzu z ceglanymi ścianami, obok niego znajdowało się stare okno o którego szybę uderzały krystaliczne krople deszczu towarzyszące szaremu niebu. Harry przez chwilę zapatrzył się na ten widok lecz w pewnym momencie zaczął słyszeć pewien hałas, jakby krzyki, podążył więc w tym kierunku przemierzając korytarz, aż w końcu znalazł oświetlone pomieszczenie. Znajdowało się tam kilku chłopców, a ten wyglądający na najstarszego trzymał jednego za kołnierz, a reszta przyglądała się temu.

-  _Czemu taki dziwoląg jak ty tu jest? Powinni cię już dawno stąd wyrzucić, abyś zdechł jak powinieneś._ \- powiedział z nieprzyjemnym uśmieszkiem ten trzymający chłopca, który nie odpowiedział, jednak wpatrywał się bez wyrazu w starszego, który zauważając to się wkurzył. -  _Kpisz sobie ze mnie? Durne dziwadło_. - powiedział z odrazą wkurzony i rzucił tamtym o ścianę.

-  _Przestań!_ \- krzyknął Harry wchodząc gwałtownie do pokoju i wtedy spostrzegł, że ci go nie widzą czy nawet nie słyszą. Chłopiec zsunął się na podłogę nie spoglądając na resztę, po chwili znów podszedł ten co wcześniej uderzając go z pięści w twarz i brzuch, Harry zauważył jak chłopiec się wzdryga w bólu gdy ten skończył, a po jego wardze spłynęła strużka krwi.

-  _Dajcie mu nauczkę_. - polecił swoim kolegą odchodząc od chłopca, ci byli już gotowi by to zrobić i zaczęli się przybliżać, jednak wtedy nagle wszyscy z nich runęli na ziemię z jękiem bólu, natomiast chłopiec podniósł się z ziemi ocierając strużkę krwi i spoglądając na nich z wyższością i mrocznym uśmieszkiem, przeszedł obok swojego oprawcy po chwili będąc przed nim przeszywając go spojrzeniem, na twarzy oprawcy widać było przerażenie, a Harry cały czas przyglądał się toczonej przed nim scenie nie myśląc nawet o poruszeniu się.

-  _To wy powinniście zdechnąć, zasługujecie tylko na to by wić się z cierpienia. -_ powiedział chłopiec z chorą fascynacją, a w następnej chwili przerażający krzyk rozniósł się po całym pomieszczeniu, a Harry nie potrafił odwrócił wzroku patrząc jak kilkoro chłopców wije się w spazmach bólu pod stojącym nad nimi o wiele mniejszym chłopcu, na ubraniach niektórych nawet po chwili widoczna była krew. Avadooki spoglądał na to myśląc, że nigdy się to nie skończy jednak obraz zaczął się zmazywać, a on obudził się spocony i oszołomiony.

_"Koszmar...? Wspomnienie...? Co to było?...wspomnienie Vol....Tom'a?"_

Szybko poprawił okulary, wstał z łóżka i skierował się do łazienki podchodząc do umywalki, odkręcając wodę oraz zaczynając opłukiwać twarz gdy tylko ściągnął okulary odkładając je na chwilę na bok, musiał się uspokoić, mimo wszystko było to wstrząsające, ale najbardziej niepokoiło go to, że nie czuł strachu, czuł jakby rozumiał tego chłopca, albo młodego Tom'a, do tego słowa używane przez tamtych przypominały mu te, które ludzie często kierowali do niego. Zakręcił wodę i wyłapał ręką pobliski ręcznik, wytarł twarzy i założył znów okulary, w następnej chwili wziął kilka głębokich wdechów starając się uspokoić. Usiadł na podłodze starając pomyśleć i się uspokoić po tym śnie, wszystko sobie poukładać.

_"Czy ja...jestem do niego podobny? ...nie wiem, nie wiem nawet czy chce wiedzieć, ostatnio nie był zły...ale jednak, ale oni też byli źli, to co zrobili..."_

_"Zasłużyli na to..."_

Usłyszał cichy głosik w swojej głowie, jednak nie wydawało się aby należał do Voldemort'a, to było tak jakby należał do niego samego.

_"...Może to prawda, ale jednak..."_

**_"To ich wina..."_ **

_"Ich wina..."_

Zaczął wyczuwać rację w głosie i zgadzać się z nim.

**_"Musisz się uspokoić, to była ich wina, to oni zaczęli, zasłużyli sobie na to..."_ **

_"Muszę się uspokoić..."_

Z tą myślą wstał z podłogi, odwiesił ręcznik na którym ku jemu zaskoczeniu zaciskał dłoń do tej pory, i wyszedł z łazienki wracając do części sypialnej. Usiadł na łóżku i zamknął oczy próbując się całkowicie uspokoić, gdy był pewny, że mu się to udało usłyszał jak ktoś wchodzi do pokoju, więc otworzył oczy. Wrócił Draco, a za nim było kilku ślizgonów.

-  _Gotowy na świętowanie, Harruś?_  - spytał zadowolony Draco w znak pokazując Harremu trzymaną butelkę ognistej whisky.

-  _Jasne._  - odpowiedział z uśmiechem już spokojny avadooki wstając z łóżka podczas spoglądania na wchodzących ślizgonów.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ogniogłowica - roślina wymyślona na potrzeby opowiadania. Jest to roślina której płatki kwiatów wzorem przypominają ciepłe płomienie, a z kwiatu w pewnym momencie powstaje pomarańczowo-żółty owoc emanujący delikatne światło.
> 
> **Siccto - wymyślone zaklęcie suszące, połączenie dwóch słów łacińskich, siccum (tł.suszyć) oraz cito (tł.szybko).
> 
> **Wygląd Nott'a został zmieniony** 
> 
> Scena w pociągu (wyjaśnienie): Ron wraz z Hermioną po przeszukaniu prawie całego pociągu postanowili ostatecznie sprawdzić w pobliżu przedziału obleganego przez ślizgonów, jednak ostatecznie nie znaleźli tam Harrego, gdy wracali ten na nich wpadł sam dokładnie nie zdając sobie sprawy gdzie zaszedł. Draco usłyszawszy dźwięk przypominający upadek postanowił wyjść z przedziału aby to sprawdzić i tu zastał Harrego na ziemi oraz dwójkę gryfonów.


	10. Rozdział 9

Grupa ślizgonów przesiadywała wraz z Harry'm w przysłowiowym "kąciku odpoczynku", na stole porozstawiane były różne napoje wliczając w to gwóźdź dzisiejszego wieczoru czyli ognistą whisky, którą przyniósł Blaise, oraz przekąski wyciągnięte z szafki. Miejsce na sofie zajął Draco wraz z Harry'm oraz Blaise'm, natomiast Crabbe i Goyle siedzieli na fotelach pierwotnie stojących obok łóżek. Ku zaskoczeniu avadookiego przyszedł także Nott, jednak nie siedział blisko innych, zamiast tego przetransmutował parę krzeseł na podobne fotele do tych obleganych przez dwójkę ślizgonów, Harrego zastanawiało jak czarnooki stał się tak dobry w tej sztuce magicznej, w końcu było to dość trudne z tego co wiedział. 

Nott usiadł na swoim fotelu trochę oddalony od nich uprzednio nalewając jakiegoś bezalkoholowego napoju do swojej szklanki, Pansy natomiast zadowolona zajęła wolny fotel.

-  _Dobry jest._  - stwierdził Harry z podziwem spoglądając na Nott'a.

-  _Całkiem, jest w tym z nas najlepszy jak nie z całej szkoły._  - odpowiedział Draco zaczynając nalewać wszystkim pozostałym whisky do szklanek, co odwróciło uwagę Harrego od Nott'a.

-  _Nie miałem pojęcia._  - przyznał szczerze zastanawiając się czy kiedykolwiek przedtem miał okazje zobaczyć transmutacje Nott'a.

_"Może kiedyś na lekcji...ale chyba nie zwróciłem uwagi"_

_\- Nic dziwnego, nie obnosi się z tym zbytnio. -_ mówiąc to Draco podał mu szklankę napełnioną ciemnym alkoholem, którą przyjął bez wachania nie myśląc za wiele.

Spojrzał na swoje odbicie odbijające się na tafli trunku przez chwilę wąchając się, jednak ostatecznie w następnym momencie wziął duży łyk, którego po chwili zaczął żałować. Na początku wszystko było w porządku, smak nie był najlepszy ani nie był także jakoś bardzo zły, jednak Harry z całą pewnością mógł przyznać, iż ze smaku whisky nie będzie należała do jego ulubionych napojów. Myślał, że już nic go nie zaskoczy a jednak, w następnej chwili poczuł mocne pieczenie, choć mógł się tego spodziewać chociażby po samej nazwie noszonej przez trunek, na początku nie było to zbyt przyjemne, jednak gdy trochę się do tego przyzwyczaił było to już w porządku, przyjemne lekkie ciepło i nic więcej, mimo wszystko po tym pierwszym razie wolałby nie pić tego już więcej. 

 _\- Gratulacje Harry, zaliczyłeś pierwszy krok ku dorosłości, choć po minach, które robiłeś wnioskuje, iż ci nie posmakowało. -_ powiedział Draco klaszcząc przez pierwsza część zdania, zresztą tak jak i kilka pozostałych osób, avadooki spojrzał na niego niedowierzająco zastanawiając się nad jego słowami.

_\- Serio było to tak widać? I tak...masz rację, najlepsze to nie jest._

_\- Trochę. No cóż nie każdy za nią przepada, następnym razem spróbuje zdobyć coś lżejszego. -_ mówiąc to zabrał od Harrego szklankę z niedopitą whisky i odstawił ją na bok zamiast tego podając mu w zamian butelkę piwa kremowego.  _\- Nie mamy jednak teraz czegoś takiego, więc musisz zadowolić się tym Potti. Co prawda myślałem, że wszyscy się dzisiaj upijemy i nazajutrz będziemy nieudolnie zwijać się z łóżek z kacem, ale zmieńmy to w nieco przyzwoitsze przyjęcie skoro nie pijesz, będziemy jeszcze mieli wiele okazji na zapijanie się do upadłego._

_\- Dzięki. A no i przepraszam za psucie twojego planu._

_\- Nie masz za co, Potti. Na teraz wystarczy mi tylko to, że jesteś tu z nami. -_ powiedział ślizgon ze szczerym i ciepłym uśmiechem, którego Harry nigdy się nie spodziewał, uświadamiając to sobie poczuł coś dla niego dziwnego, a słowa Draco swoje dołożyły. Zacisnął dłonie na butelce piwa spoglądając na nie tak jakby po prostu nie chciał teraz spojrzeć innym w oczy i nagle nie mogąc się powstrzymać zaczął mówić.

 _\- Nie sądziłem, że tak to się potoczy...byłem..._ _byłem_ _szczęśliwy,_ _wtedy_ _myślałem, że znalazłem kogoś ważnego. -_ mówiąc to myślami powrócił do czasów gdy beztrosko śmiał się z byłymi już przyjaciółmi, słyszał żarty, śmiechy, czuł ciepło...Ciepło, którego nie mógł doświadczyć nigdy wcześniej gdy był samotny, gdy nie miał nikogo tylko siebie. _\- Mimo tego...zdradzili mnie, byłem dla nich nikim, jednymi czego chcieli to mojej śmierci i korzyści, które by z tego m-mieli... -_ zaczął czuć, że traci widoczność, a w pomieszczeniu ucichły wszelkie rozmowy, każdy skupił się teraz na nim. Napływające łzy robiły swoje, ściągnął okulary próbując rękawem otrzeć nieustannie płynące krystaliczne krople tak bardzo przypominające te spływające po szybie okna w jego niedawnym śnie, czy może widzianym wspomnieniu. _\- Ron...jego rodzina....Hermiona..._ _nawet_ _D-dumbledore i inni, wszyscy którym kiedykolwiek ufałem albo mnie zdradzili, albo zniknęli... -_ łzy zdrady, smutku, cierpienia płynęły jedna po drugiej po jego twarzy nieustannie. _\- C-czułem, że wszyscy mnie opuścili, byłem taki b...bezradny...dalej jestem, nie potrafię sobie z tym poradzić, to wciąż tak bardzo boli...A-ale nawet jeśli to wtedy pojawili się inni w moim życiu, na przykład wy...zn_ _owu_ _mogłem poczuć się choć przez chwilę szczęśliwy, ale mimo tego nie mogę wciąż wam do końca zaufać, nawet tobie Draco....po prostu nie wiem czy powinienem...nie wiem_ _i_ _boję się..._

 _\- Harry... -_ dane było mu usłyszeć delikatny głos ślizgona spoglądającego na niego w tej chwili ze smutkiem, ku zakoczeniu wszystkich Draco nagle przyciągnął avadookiego do siebie, co zaskoczyło także wybrańca, jednak w następnej chwili już rozkleiło go jeszcze bardziej.

 Wszystkim innym nie przeszło nawet przez myśl aby zakłócić tą chwilę, wiedzieli, że słowa teraz wiele nie pomogą, a przynajmniej nie ich. Każdy zdawał sobie sprawę jak Draco martwił się o Harrego przez te wszystkie lata, jaką złość wyzwalało w nim zachowanie wszystkich fałszywców panoszących się wokół avadookiego, jak i sama jego głupota, aż tak, że ubliżanie mu było pewną alternatywą wyładowania tych emocji, jednak ostatecznie później zawsze czuł się źle z tego powodu oraz obwiniał za to siebie, za to,  że nic nie zrobił, że nic nie może zrobić.

Ślizgoni postanowili się wycofać zostawiając tę dwójkę samą sobie, również Nott, który do tego kilkoma ruchami różdżki przywrócił uprzednio przemienione krzesła do ich pierwotnej formy, oraz odstawił jedzenie a także fotele na ich miejsce po czym wyszedł jako pierwszy, a za nim po chwili reszta, ostatecznie w pokoju zapanowała cisza zakłócana jedynie szlochem wybrańca wciąż obejmowanego przez Dracona, który wciąż nic nie mówiąc w pewnym momencie zaczął gładzić avadookiego uspokajająco po plecach.

 _\- Nie musisz mi od razu zacząć ufać Harry...im też, każdy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że potrzebujesz czasu. -_  zaczął mówić starając się powoli uspokoić Harrego, który w tym momencie wtulał się w ślizgona jak tylko mógł wciąż kurczowo trzymając butelkę piwa kremowego, które jeszcze chwilę temu pił. Draco po zauważeniu tego postanowił zabrać od avadookiego butelkę i odstawić ją na stół co zakończyło się powodzeniem, jednak po tym młody czarodziej przeniósł swój uścisk na ubranie drugiego ślizgona. Draco tylko westchnął w duchu na ten czyn, lecz nic nie zrobił pozwalając Harremu na uwieszanie się na jego ubraniach dalej, jedynym co zrobił było położenie drugiej dłoni na czuprynie kruczoczarnego i głaskanie go delikatnie. _\- Jestem tu Harry, nie zostawię cię i nigdy nie zdradzę. Możesz nie wierzyć moim słowom...jednak przyrzekam ci to. -_ powiedział ślizgon poważnym tonem przepełnionym szczerością, a Harry nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, po prostu mógł to wyczuć, choć sam nie wiedział jak, a mimo to wciąż mimowolnie odczuwał obawę, której nie mógł się na razie wyzbyć.

Draco odsunął od siebie trochę avadookiego i otarł jego łzy po chwili zakładając mu okulary na nos co skutkowało przywróceniem ostrości wzroku wybrańca, choć łzy tak łatwo nie przestały napływać i wciąż mu przeszkadzały w widzeniu, to jednak zaczął starać się o powstrzymanie szlochu gdy spoglądał na Dracona. 

-  _Shhh...już Harry, wszystko już będzie dobrze._  - mówił dalej ślizgon znów powtarzając uspokajającą czynność na plecach drugiego. Dla Harrego wszystko co teraz dla niego zrobił było bardzo ważne i wiedział, że nigdy mu tego nie zapomni. Otarł łzy ostatni raz i spojrzał w oczy ślizgonowi obdarowując go szczerym delikatnym uśmiechem.

-  _Dziękuje Draco, dziękuje, że jesteś tu ze mną....dziękuje..._  - powiedział i poczuł jak kolejna powódź łez zbiera mu się do oczu, jednak w tym momencie całkowicie go zaskakując poczuł silne pstryknięcie w czoło, zdezorientowany spojrzał na ślizgona.

-  _Nie masz za co dziękować Harry, zawsze będę tu aby ci pomóc. Pamiętaj o tym._  - powiedział uśmiechając się ciepło i poczochrał go przyjaźnie nim wstał, a Harry wciąż był lekko oszołomiony. -  _Spróbuj wziąć ciepłą kąpiel i przebierz się, za chwilę wrócę_. - zakomunikował ślizgon i po upewnieniu się, iż Harry jest już w miarę w porządku, wyszedł.

Natomiast avadooki przemógł się i ocierając ostatnie napływające łzy wstał i skierował się w stronę szafy, dochodząc do niej otworzył w poszukiwaniu piżamy, którą po chwili odnalazł i zabrał do łazienki. Po wejściu do pomieszczenia odłożył ubrania na pufę stojąca obok dużego lustra na przeciwko średniej wielkości wanny do której już zaczęła nalewać się woda odkąd wszedł do pomieszczenia, w stylu tej dla prefektów tak jak i ta w dworze Tom'a, przy wannie były poukładane szklane podpisane pojemniki z różnymi płynami. Ściągnął wszystkie ubrania rzucając wszystko niedbale na posadzkę, a okulary odłożył na umywalkę. Wszedł do wanny zanurzając ciało w kojącej ciepłej wodzie.

_''Dobrze pomyślał z tą kąpielą.."_

Przesiedział dłuższy czas w wannie ciesząc się z kojącej kąpieli, w tym czasie zdążył umyć głowę oraz resztę ciała korzystając z płynów znajdujących się w pojemnikach, lecz w końcu zdecydował się już wyjść, tak też zrobił. Po wyjściu zaczął się leniwie wycierać ręcznikiem nie przywiązując do tego większej wagi i w końcu ubierając się w wygodną szmaragdową piżamę, a w tym czasie wanna zdążyła się sama opróżnić. Założył okulary, wrzucił brudne ubrania do kosza na pranie i już trochę bardziej uspokojony oraz odprężony wrócił do części sypialnej gdzie panowała już w większości ciemność, a jedynym oświetleniem były lampki nocne oraz kinkiety przy „kąciku odpoczynku", które świeciły ciepłym światłem z lekką zieloną poświata spowodowaną zielonym szkłem, zastał tam Draco pijącego herbatę w filiżance oraz cały zestaw z dzbankiem na srebrnej tacy, ślizgon zauważył go prawie od razu i zwrócił wzrok w jego stronę.

- _Wręcz idealnie, dopiero co ją przyniosłem._  - zaczął odkładając swoją herbatę i nalewając ciepłego napoju do pustej filiżanki. -  _Ile kostek?_  - spytał ślizgon spoglądając na Harrego wyczekująco chcąc usłyszeć odpowiedź.

-  _Emm...cztery? To jak dwie łyżki chyba..._ \- odpowiedział nie będąc do końca pewnym. 

-  _Cóż akurat ta filiżanka jest trochę większa od normalnych, więc może być, jednak wrzucając taką ilość do innych przesłodzisz herbat_ ę. - objaśnił ślizgon wrzucając odpowiednią ilość kostek cukru, po czym zamieszał i podał Harremu uprzednio gestem dłoni zapraszając go do zajęcia miejsca obok niego na kanapie, avadooki przyjął ciepły aromatyczny napój siadając obok Dracona.

-  _Czujesz się lepiej?_  - spytał troskliwie spoglądając na Harrego z widocznym zmartwieniem.

-  _Trochę._  - odpowiedział i napił się trochę herbaty by po chwili dodać coś jeszcze z uśmiechem szczęśliwym lecz i z mgiełką smutku. -  _Dziękuje za herbatę._

-  _Nie ma za co._  - blondyn obdarzył go pogodnym uśmiechem na powrót zabierając się za picie swojej herbaty.

Resztę czasu spędzili w spokojnej atmosferze pogrążonej w ciszy aż do wypicia całej zawartości filiżanek, przyciemnione pomieszczenie, ciepła herbata i panująca kojąca cisza oraz spokój sprawiły, że Harry coraz bardziej czuł jak usypia na siedząco z każdą kolejną minutą, zauważając to Draco zagadał do avadookiego.

-  _Połóż się już, przebiorę się i do ciebie wrócę._  - powiedział odkładając puste filiżanki z powrotem na tacę i wstając z sofy, Harry słuchając ślizgona podążył w kierunku swojego nowego łóżka, natomiast blondyn do szafy zabierając ze sobą to co potrzebuje i wkrótce znikając za drzwiami prowadzącymi do łazienki. W tym czasie Harry zdołał doczłapać do łóżka, zdjąć okulary, które odłożył na szafkę nocną i położyć się na nim wykończony myśląc, iż szybko uda mu się zasnąć, jednak bardzo się mylił. Już po chwili zaczął odczuwać nieprzyjemne uczucie i pustkę, więc zrezygnowany zaczął spoglądać na rozmazany kinkiet oświetlający  w pewnej części pokój, w tym momencie uświadomił sobie, że planował zażyć eliksir tego wieczoru, aby jutro już być wolnym od obciążających go okularów, jednak był zbyt wyczerpany, aby to teraz zrobić.

_''Może jutro to zrobię...Nie mam już dzisiaj siły..."_

Rozmyślając dalej zaczął odczuwać lekki wstyd przez zrobienie takiej sceny przed resztą ślizgonów, szczerze powiedziawszy teraz najchętniej ukryłby się w pokoju do końca szkoły, tak aby nie konfrontować się z nikim, było mu po prostu zbyt wstyd i czuł się nieswojo na myśl o spotkaniu ich po tym co się stało. Gdy skoczył rozmyślać o tym przyszedł mu do głowy kolejne rozmyślenia.

_''Ciekawe kiedy spotkam znowu Tom'a...pewnie trochę minie do tego czasu, ale chce znowu go spotkać...Chyba jestem głupi, albo zbyt zmęczony. Kto by chciał spotkać ponownie Voldemort'a...choć teraz to Tom...i wydaje się lepszy...chyba."_

Jego rozmyślenia przerwał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, ślizgon wrócił do pokoju, a Harry od razu przerzucił na niego wzrok, choć teraz widział on go tylko jako chodząca plamę, jednak nie przeszkadzało mu to tak bardzo i kontynuował wodzenie wzrokiem za ślizgońską plamą.

-  _Jeszcze nie śpisz?_  - usłyszał głos Dracona.

-  _Nie mogę zasnąć...po prostu wciąż mi trochę źle, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli._  - na swoją szczerą odpowiedź usłyszał ciche westchnięcie ślizgona po czym znów jego głos.

-  _Rozumiem, poczekaj chwilę._ \- zastanawiał się na co ma właściwie czekać, ale stwierdził, że i tak zaraz się dowie, a był zbyt zmęczony, więc nawet nie chciało mu się pytać.

Blondyn szybkim ruchem różdżki zgasił wszystkie światła w pomieszczeniu po czym podszedł do łóżka w którym leżał jeszcze nie świadomy poczynań ślizgona Harry. Draco odłożył swoją różdżkę obok okularów Harrego na szafkę nocną po czym wszedł do łóżka przykrywając się kołdrą i kładąc obok teraz już zaskoczonego Harrego, przyciągnął go i przytulił od tylu przez co wybraniec już miał coś powiedzieć, jednak wyczuwając to ubiegł go.

-  _Cicho Harry, potrzebujesz teraz tego, to widać...po prostu śpij._  - odparł Draco zmęczonym głosem zamykając oczy gotowy do zaśnięcia, a avadooki czuł, że tamten ma racje, więc nic już nie dodał rozluźniając się po chwili, a w końcu zaczynając odczuwać ukojenie, poczucie bliskości i bezpieczeństwa. Spostrzegł, że tego właśnie teraz potrzebował, poczuł, że tak może wreszcie zaśnie. Mijały minuty, a on czuł się odprężony w objęciach przyjaciela...tak przyjaciela, czuł, że to właściwe określenie nawet jeśli nie był do końca pewny, tak jak i tego czy ufa Draconowi, po prostu to czuł. Zanim się obejrzał pogrążony w kolejnych już bardziej przyjemnych przemyśleniach zasnął w poczuciu bezpieczeństwa, którego tak dawno nie dane było mu doświadczyć.

 

~*~

 

Obudził się o poranku czując się odprężony, aż tak, że nie miał ochoty wstawać czy chociażby otworzyć oczu, jednak przemógł się wykonując drugą czynność. Otworzył oczy i od razu wykrył coś w zasięgu wzroku, spojrzał swoimi oczami o kolorze śmiercionośnego zaklęcia na rozmazaną postać, która patrzyła w jego stronę, w pewnej chwili postać wykonała ruch, a w następnej okulary trafiły na jego nos.

-  _Dzień dobry, Harry. Jak się czujesz?_  - spytał Draco podpierając głowę dłonią i spoglądając uważnie na avadookiego.

-  _Dobry... Chyba dobrze, ale nie chce mi się wstawać, czy gdziekolwiek iść._  - odpowiedział cierpienniczo przewracając się na bok i spoglądając prosto na Malfoy'a. 

-  _Dzisiaj jest pierwszy dzień, więc lekcje tylko sprawy organizacyjne. Możesz tu zostać jeśli tak wolisz, pogadam o tym z wujkiem i zlecę skrzatom aby przyniosły ci jakieś śniadanie._

Avadooki zamyślił się na chwilę zastanawiając co powinien zrobić, z jednej strony chciał teraz ukryć się przed całym światem, jednak z drugiej czuł, że zamykanie się nie jest rozwiązaniem. Poza tym nie chciał sprawiać kłopotów Severusowi, a nieobecność Harrego mogła by go zaniepokoić.

-  _Jednak pójdę._  - zdecydował ostatecznie ze zrezygnowaniem podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej i dopiero wtedy zauważył, że ślizgon już jest ubrany i wyszykowany.

-  _Wstałeś chyba dużo wcześniej od mnie._  - stwierdził spoglądając na Draco, który poszedł w jego ślady zmieniając pozycję leżącą na siedzącą.

-  _Jakiś czas temu, w każdym razie skoro zdecydowałeś się jednak iść to proponuje ci się ubrać, Harruś._  - blondyn ułożył się wygodniej na łóżku gotowy do czekania, aż Harry się wyszykuje.

Wstał z łóżka i zabierając co potrzebował udał się do łazienki, tam dość szybko uwinął się z poranną toaletą, a przy przeglądaniu się w lustrze stwierdził, że po wizycie u fryzjera jego włosy układają się fantastycznie, a jego stare problemy z ich okiełznaniem mogą pójść w zapomnienie, przy okazji zauważył, że wczoraj musiał zostawić tu różdżkę, która leżała na ziemi w kącie.

 _"Musiała wypaść z kieszeni, wczoraj nie miałem do tego głowy..."_  

Zabrał swoją różdżkę i ubrany w mundurek oraz szatę szkolną wyszedł z łazienki, gdzie zastał już nie siedzącego na łóżku, a pakującego kilka rzeczy do torby szkolnej Dracona, łóżko było wciąż nie pościelone.

-  _Trzeba je pościelić._  - napomknął Harry idąc w kierunku szafy gdzie miał swoją starą wytartą torbę, całkiem zapomniał o tym aby kupić nową.

-  _To praca skrzatów, nie przejmuj się tym. Zrobią to zapewne po naszym wyjściu._  - odpowiadając zamknął torbę i odwrócił się w stronę Harrego przewieszając ją przez ramię, natomiast Harry kierował się z torbą ku książką, a właściwe chciał wziąć tylko trochę pergaminu i pióra aby zapisać ewentualne informacje, nie umknęło to Draconowi, który w tym momencie sobie o czymś przypomniał. -  _Czekaj Harry, odłóż tą torbę._  - powiedział i skierował się do szafy zaczynając czegoś w niej szukać.

-  _Hm? Dlaczego?_ \- spytał zdezorientowany i spojrzał na swoją torbę.

- _W poprzednich latach nosiłeś tą samą wytartą torbę, stwierdziłem więc, że przyda ci się nowa, a skoro nie pamiętałeś o tym na zakupach to miałem szansę._  - wyciągnął podłużną paczkę ozdobioną srebrnym papierem z zawiązaną zieloną kokardą i podszedł do Harrego podając mu pakunek, który ten przyjął. -  _Możesz to potraktować jako spóźniony prezent urodzinowy...więc wszystkiego najlepszego, Harry._

 _\- Dziękuje. -_ powiedział całkowicie nie spodziewając się tego, w następnej chwili usiadł na krześle przy biurku i zaczął odpakowywać prezent pod bacznym spojrzeniem ślizgona. Odwiązał zieloną wstęgę tworzącą kokardę, a następnie zaczął zrywać papier odkładając go na biurko, aż w końcu mógł otworzyć wieko pudełka. W środku znajdowała się dobrze wykonana i wyglądająca brązowa torba, wyjął ją i zaczął oglądać. _\- Wygląda świetnie, dziękuje raz jeszcze. - powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem malującym się na ustach._

_\- Wygląd to nie wszystko, ma nałożone niewykrywalne zaklęcie zmniejszająco-zwiększające oraz takie zabezpieczające na przykład szklane rzeczy przed stłuczeniem, to akurat było już na torbie przy zakupie. Co prawda to pierwsze nie jest to zbyt legalne, więc lepiej na razie nie rozpowiadać tego._

_\- Ty je rzuciłeś?_

_\- Jak mógłbym? Namiar Harry, zapomniałeś?_

_\- A no masz racje...Więc kto to zrobił? -_ spytał zaciekawiony spoglądając na Malfoy'a.

 _\- Cóż to dłuższa historia...Może wieczorem do tego wrócimy, nie mamy teraz czasu. -_  powiedział i spojrzał sugestywnie na zegar, który wskazywał 8:15.

 _\- Niech będzie. -_ zgodził się i wyciągnął torbę, a puste pudełko i papier wrzucił do małego drewnianego kosza wstając z krzesła i zasuwając je. Włożył do torby jeszcze kilka potrzebnych rzeczy po czym przewieszając ją przez ramię podszedł do drzwi czekając jeszcze chwilę na Draco, a w następnej chwili już wyszli i skierowali się do wyjścia z całego dormitorium.

Wyszli oboje z dormitorium w dobrym humorze kierując się w stronę Wielkiej Sali w celu zjedzenia śniadania, co prawda Harry osobiście nie miał ochoty na śniadanie, a na myśl o nim czuł mdłości, jednak coś mu podpowiadało, że Malfoy mu tego tak łatwo nie popuści, a nawet jeśli to Severus przestrzegł go o prawidłowym odżywianiu, więc swoją nieobecnością mógł zarobić ostrą reprymendę w wykonaniu mistrza eliksirów. 

Wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali jego wzrok prawie od razu zwrócił się na grupkę znajomych ślizgonów, przełknął gulę, którą poczuł w gardle i biorąc dyskretny uspokajający oddech skierował się wraz z blondynem do stołu Slytherinu. W tym momencie nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło by spojrzeć w stronę stołu Gryffindoru gdzie wlepiała w niego wzrok para oczu, choć osobiście nie był tego świadomy. 

-  _Witaj Harry, wypocząłeś?_  - spytała Pansy z przyjazną postawą pijąc herbatę w filiżance od razu gdy tylko podeszli na wystarczającą odległość.

-  _Tak mi się wydaje..._  - odpowiedział trochę zdziwiony siadając na jednym z wolnych miejsc, a Draco na drugim dokładnie obok niego, które wyglądały tak jakby zostawili je specjalnie dla nich. Był zaskoczony zachowaniem ślizgonów, choć sam właściwie nie wiedział czego się spodziewał. Śmiechów? Drwin? Nie był pewny, lecz wcześniej nie uważał, iż po wczorajszym wszystko będzie w porządku, jednak widocznie życie nie przestanie go nigdy zaskakiwać.

W tym czasie Blaise nalał herbaty do dwóch czystych filiżanek i podsunął je w kierunku dwójki ślizgonów, Harry z cichym podziękowaniem wziął swoją, a Malfoy drugą.

-  _Przepraszam za wczoraj._  - powiedział avadooki w międzyczasie wrzucając odpowiednią ilość kostek cukru bacząc na to co powiedział mu wczoraj Draco, zamieszał herbatę w filiżance skupiając się przez chwilę na tej czynności z niechęci do spoglądania teraz innym w oczy.

-  _Naprawdę jesteś idiotą Potter_. - słowa ciemnoskórego ślizgona zaskoczyły Harrego, aż tak, że spojrzał na niego zapominając o swoim zajęciu. -  _To co wczoraj się stało nie było czymś złym, przynajmniej na ciebie. Wiele się wydarzyło w twoim życiu, prawda? W każdym razie w pełni to rozumiemy i sądzę, że każdy tu obecny zgodzi się by nie roztrząsać wczorajszego wieczoru, nie jest to nikomu potrzebne, lecz jeśli wydarzy się coś podobnego bądź cokolwiek innego, zawsze możesz zwrócić się do któregoś z nas, choć proponuje próbować z tą bardziej ogarniętą częścią. - tu wymownie spojrzał na zajętych jedzeniem Crabbe'a i Goyle'a._  -  _Tak czy owak, zapamiętaj, że nie jesteśmy jak gryfonii, my nie zdradzamy swoich. Zrozumiałeś? - spytał patrząc poważnie na Harrego, który wciąż się wahał, jednak w głębi czuł, że powinien uwierzyć słowom ślizgona._

-  _Zrozumiałem._ \- odpowiedział, a w zamian Blaise obdarzył go przyjacielskim uśmieszkiem.

-  _Skoro tą kwestie mamy załatwioną to możemy zmienić temat. Draco będzie organizował kwalifikacje do drużyny. Prawda?_ \- tu zwrócił się do Malfoya, który przytaknął podczas komponowania swojego zbilansowanego śniadania. -  _Więc tu pojawia się pytanie czy bierzesz udział, choć ciebie akurat można przydzielić bez tej szopki._

Zamyślił się na chwilę odkładając łyżeczkę z herbaty na spodek. Nie był pewny czy chciał w ogóle jeszcze grać, lubił quidditch'a, jednak wciąż nie wiedział czy dalej chce to robić.

-  _Muszę się zastanowić, nie wiem czy wciąż chcę grać._  - odpowiedział będąc kompletnie szczerym. -  _Poza tym Draco jest szukającym, a nie sądzę żebym się sprawdził w innej roli. -_ powiedział przypominając sobie o tym fakcie.

- _To nie problem, i tak zawsze wolałem być obrońcą._  - wtrącił Draco zaczynając jeść swoje śniadanie przez co i Harry postanowił coś sobie nałożyć, jego decyzja padła na tosty francuskie.

-  _To czemu byłeś szukającym?_  - spytał dalej drążąc temat.

-  _Lubiłem z tobą rywalizować, wydaje mi się, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę._

-  _Trudno było nie zauważyć, ale jakoś o tym teraz nie pomyślałem._

-  _Zdarza ci się._

-  _Muszę nad tym popracować._

-  _Muszę się z tym zgodzić, w każdym razie kwalifikacje są za dwa tygodnie. Nie musisz w nich uczestniczyć, jednak zdecyduj do tego czasu._ \- powiedział i upił trochę swojej herbaty, po chwili znów wracając do swojego śniadania, a właściwie do dokańczania go. -  _Zjedź śniadanie, zaraz będziemy musieli iść na lekcje. - mówiąc to przerzucił wzrok na Harrego oraz jego talerz._  -  _I dodaj do tego jakieś owoce._ \- upomniał go, po czym w pełni zajął się swoim posiłkiem. 

Trochę niezadowolony posłuchał ślizgona i przerzucił swój wzrok na stół szukając owoców, znalazł je, jednak była też sałatka owocowa, która wyglądała bardziej zachęcająco, więc na nią też ostatecznie się zdecydował. Reszta posiłku minęła w spokojnej atmosferze zakłócanej jedynie co jakiś czas rozmowami, nawet Harry przemógł się i znów rozmawiał normalnie z resztą ślizgonów oraz o dziwo ostatecznie zjadł całe swoje śniadanie. W końcu zdecydowali się opuścić Wielką Salę i udali się na lekcje.

Pierwsze lekcje były dość nudne, profesorzy tylko wyjaśniali czym uczniowie będą zajmowali się w tym roku, więc już zrezygnowani aby cokolwiek interesującego dzisiaj się stało na lekcjach poszli na eliksiry, gdzie ku nieszczęściu Harrego byli dobrze znani mu gryfonii z którymi złapał kontakt wzrokowy, jednak szybko odwrócił głowę przerywając go i starając się nie patrzeć jak tylko mógł. Lekcja dopiero się zaczynała, a oni zajęli miejsca obok reszty stojących uczniów przy kociołkach, po chwili dane było im usłyszeć jak znów otwierają się drzwi, a w nich pojawił się witany przez Slughorn'a Ron, co wielce zaskoczyło Harrego, w końcu Ron nie przepadał za eliksirami i nie był w nich też dobry, był wręcz fatalny.

-  _Nie mam jeszcze książki._ \- rudowłosy znów zwrócił uwagę Slughorn'a, a także Harrego, który uświadomił sobie wtedy, że nie miał książki do tego roku, kupił jedynie na następny nie będąc pewny tego. Jak teraz o tym myślał to, to co zrobił wydawało mu się bezsensowne.

-  _Ja także jej jeszcze nie mam, profesorze._  - dodał wychodząc trochę do przodu i skupiając uwagę profesora na sobie.

-  _To nic, weźcie sobie jakieś z szafki._ \- odpowiedział profesor eliksirów, po czym zaczął objaśniać kilka spraw reszcie uczniów gdy Harry podszedł do szafki tak jak i Ron. Rudowłosy spojrzał na niego, jednak ten to zignorował  i czekał, aż tamten weźmie książkę, Ron spojrzał na niego jeszcze ostatni raz po czym w ciszy wyciągnął jeden z dwóch wolnych podręczników znajdujących się w szafce, gdy skończył podszedł do Hermiony, która zaczęła coś do niego mówić szeptem, a Harry wziął jedyny wolny podręcznik, który był poniszczony.

_"Jednak mogłem zrobić to pierwszy...Najwyżej domówię podręcznik listownie"_

Z tą myślą zamknął szafkę i wrócił do ślizgonów, akurat gdy to zrobił profesor zapytał uczniów czy wiedzą jaki to eliksir, oczywiście od razu zgłosiła się Hermion'a po chwili już wygłaszając mowę o eliksirze, będącym jak się okazało Amortencją. Dowiedział się, że zapach eliksiru zależał od tego co się lubi, a co on czuł? Wyczuwał swoje ulubione ciasto; tarte melasową, charakterystyczną woń drewna rączki miotły oraz zapach, którego nie mógł określić, lecz przypominało mu to kogoś, choć sam nie był pewny kogo, jednak te wszystkie zapachy sprawiły, że w tej chwili czuł ogromną błogość. Czuł, że to uczucie nigdy się nie skończy w swej wspaniałości, jednak gdy Slughorn zamknął kociołek z eliksirem mówiąc coś czego Harry w tej chwili właściwie nie słuchał, cały czar prysł, a on otrząsnął się co nie było już tak przyjemne, a raczej wcale nie było, w przeciwieństwie do błogości ogarniającej jego ciało jeszcze chwilę temu.

Po objaśnieniu pierwszego eliksiru Slughorn zaczął mówić o małej fiolce o którą upomniała go jedna z gryfonek, jak wyjaśnił był to Felix Felicis, eliksir znany inaczej jako płynne szczęście

-  _Jeden łyk, a wszystko co robisz kończyć się będzie sukcesem..._ \- gdy tylko profesor wymówił te słowa Harry, zauważył jak do tej pory niezbyt zainteresowany Draco zwrócił uwagę na profesora, zaciekawiło to avadookiego, który zdecydował, że spyta go o to później. -  _Oczywiście tak długo póki działa._

_"Ciekawe jaki jest czas działania..."_

Po tym uczniowie dowiedzieli się, iż ten eliksir będzie nagrodą za dzisiejsze zadanie na lekcji, jednak tylko dla tej osoby, która uwarzy najlepszy eliksir. Będąc szczerym Harry wątpił aby mu się udało, już bardziej obstawiał Hermionę czy Draco, wydawało mu się, że są najlepsi z eliksirów.

Wszyscy otworzyli swoje książki, po tym jak profesor wypowiedział numer strony na której znajdą wskazówki do uwarzenia eliksiru, którym był Wywar Żywej Śmierci. Harry także otworzył swoją książkę od razu na pierwszej stronie zauważając napis, który nieświadomie przeczytał cicho na głos zajmując wolne miejsce przy kociołku.

-  _Własność Księcia Pół-krwi... -_ przerzucił kilka stron i zauważył, że cała książka jest zabazgrana. Z cichym westchnięciem wrócił na właściwą stronę i wziął składniki zabierając się za warzenie.

 ,,Przetnij jedną Fasolkę Sopophorusa"         

 Jednak w jego książce napis ,,przetnij" był zaznaczony w kółko i linią prowadził do innego głoszącego ,,zmiażdż". Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, jednak z myślą, że i tak spartaczy ten eliksir na swoim aktualnym poziomie, zdecydował się posłuchać wskazówek zapisanych przez pierwotnego właściciela książki. Wziął jedną fasolkę i nóż, po czym obserwując przez chwilę jak inni męczą się z przecięciem przycisnął fasolkę nożem tak, że ta została rozgnieciona, a już po chwili wyciskał sok fasolki do gotującego się kotła. Kątem oka zauważył jak Draco ze spokojem wciąż próbuje zrobić coś z fasolką, jednak sobie nie radził.

- _Rozgnieć ją._  - poradził Harry spoglądając na Draco, ślizgon w tej chwili przerzucił wzrok na niego, to na skapujące krople do kociołka Harrego.

-  _Może masz rację, i tak ciężko to rozciąć...Cóż warto spróbować._  - zgodził się ślizgon i zaczął rozgniatać fasolkę, co zakończyło się sukcesem i już po chwili zaliczył krok pierwszy. Dalej wciąż szedł za radami Harrego, skończyło się na tym, że oboje wykonali to samo, a ich eliksiry były wręcz identyczne. Gdy skończyli profesor podszedł aby sprawdzić ich eliksir, wrzucił mały listek, który w jednym momencie spalił się w eliksirze niczym w kwasie.

-  _Pierwszorzędne! Nie spodziewałem się aby którykolwiek uczeń zrobił dziś tak wspaniały eliksir, a oto niespodzianka. Dwójka uczniów zrobiła parę doskonałych eliksirów, których jedna kropla mogłyby zabić nas wszystkich. Świetna robota, chłopcy. -_ pochwalił ślizgonów wniebowzięty Slughorn, a niektórzy uczniowie wyglądali na zirytowanych, zwłaszcza Hermiona. _\- Jednak niestety, fiolka jest tylko jedna. Będziecie musieli się nią podzielić._

 _\- Nie przeszkadza to nam. Prawda, Draco? -_ zwrócił się do blondyna Harry.

 _\- Zgadzam się z Harry. -_ potwierdził ślizgon ku radości profesora z braku problemów z dzieleniem się, poprosił ich dwójkę na środek, aby wręczyć im eliksir. Uczniowie odeszli na chwilę od kociołków i stanęli w jednym rzędzie gdy Slughorn o to poprosił, a Harry wraz z Draco zadowoleni stanęli obok siebie na środku czekając na nagrodę.

- _A więc tak jak obiecałem, jedna fiolka z Felix Felicis._  - mówiąc to przez chwilę oboje chcieli już złapać fiolkę myśląc, że profesor już im to podaje jednak się mylili, co było trochę niezręczne. - _Moje gratulacje, chłopcy. Nie zmarnujcie tego._  - skończył mówić finalnie podając im fiolkę z eliksirem, którą oboje złapali w tym samym momencie ostatecznie trzymając ją razem. Ślizgoni zaczęli klaskach oraz Nevill, który jednak po chwili przestał gdy zauważył, że reszta gryfonów się od tego wstrzymała.

_"Może przynajmniej Neville nie jest taki zły..."_

Przeszło pogodnie Harremu przez myśl, miał teraz zbyt dobry humor, aby przejmować się wrogo do niego nastawionymi gryfonami. 

-  _Tobie się bardziej należy._  - Malfoy wręczył mu fiolkę i udał się w stronę swojego miejsca pracy aby wszystko posprzątać, Harry podążył za nim.

-  _Wygraliśmy go razem._  - powiedział spoglądając na ślizgona.

-  _Tylko dzięki wskazówką, które mi dałeś._  - odpowiedział blondyn sprzątając za pomocą kilku zaklęć, co Harry także zrobił w między czasie.

-  _I tak wygraliśmy razem, poza tym do czegoś go potrzebujesz. Podzielimy się po połowie i tyle._  - zaproponował avadooki kończąc sprzątanie, tak jak i ślizgon.

-  _Niech ci już będzie._  - poddał się ostatecznie Draco mimo wszystko zadowolony z wyniku tej rozmowy, co prawda wciąż rozważał czy będzie potrzebne użycie tego eliksiru, gdy sytuacja trochę się zmieniła, jednak dobrze mieć go w razie potrzeby. 

Harry włożył eliksir do niewielkiej kieszeni w środku torby i zamknął ją, wszyscy zdążyli się zebrać więc wyszedł wraz z innymi ślizgonami żegnając się jeszcze z profesorem. Teraz nadeszła pora na na lunch, więc udali się wszyscy do wielkiej sali, z tego co dane było zauważyć Harremu, gryfonii zdecydowali się na to samo. Gdy już tam się znaleźli zasiedli na swoich zwyczajowych miejscach i każdy nałożył sobie co chciał zaczynając jeść, Harry jednak nie miał na to na razie ochoty, za dwie godziny czy trzy godziny i tak się zaczynała kolacja, a na razie nie był zbyt głodny, więc nalał sobie tylko soku, w wyniku wypijając jego kilka szklanek w oczekiwaniu na skończenie posiłku przez resztę.

-  _Zaraz wracam._  - powiedział w pewnym momencie do Draco, zaczynając odczuwać zew natury. Ślizgon od razu zrozumiał, wiedząc ile ten już zdążył wypić.

-  _Iść z tobą?_  - zaproponował blondwłosy.

-  _Nie, poradzę sobie._  - powiedział ostatecznie z uśmieszkiem i udał się do wyjścia nawet nie zauważając jak pewna osoba podążyła za nim chwilę po jego wyjściu. Udał się do łazienki w pośpiechu wielce żałując picia takiej ilości soku z dyni, przynajmniej był dobry. 

Gdy skończył swoje sprawy w kabinie podszedł do umywalki w celu umycia rąk, gdy skończył tą czynność zauważył jakieś odbicie za sobą w lustrze, zauważył Ron'a, szybko się więc odwrócił w tamtą stronę.

-  _Ron?_  - powiedział zaskoczony sam nie wiedząc czy do siebie czy do niego.

-  _Harry, chce z tobą porozmawiać._ \- zaczął rudowłosy podchodząc bliżej wybrańca.

-  _A ja nie chcę._  - odpowiedział cofając się i odwracając wzrok od byłego przyjaciela.

Jednak Weasley nie dawał za wygraną, podchodził bliżej, aż Harry skończył będąc przy ścianie zmuszony by spojrzeć na drugiego.

-  _Daj mi spokój, Ron._  - spróbował avadooki, co prawda mógł teraz wyciągnąć różdżkę i poradzić sobie z gryfonem zaklęciem, jednak nie był w stanie, mimo wszystko nie był w stanie w jakikolwiek sposób skrzywdzić byłego przyjaciela.

-  _Harry, porozmawiaj ze mną._  - Jego ręce trafiły na ramiona ślizgona nie pozwalając mu uciec z miejsca.

-  _Puść mnie._ \- powiedział tylko, odwracając swój wzrok jak tylko może aby nie patrzeć na gryfona.

- _Wysłuchaj mnie chociaż._

-  _Nie chce. Nie mogę ci już ufać. Po prostu nie mogę. Odejdź, Ron._ \- odpowiedział i poczuł jak uścisk na jego ramieniach się zaciska.

-  _Harry! Przestań się tak zachowywać!_  - Rudowłosy był już wkurzony zachowaniem avadookiego.

-  _Proszę, odejdź!_  - krzyknął z nadzieją, że go wreszcie posłucha. Jednak to się nie stało, Ron już miał znowu coś wykrzyknąć, jednak wtedy coś się wydarzyło, Harry usłyszał tylko ,,Expulso", a po chwili odrzucony zaklęciem gryfon leżał obok jednej z umywalek. Wybraniec spojrzał w stronę z której poleciało zaklęcie, stał tam z wycelowaną różdżką Draco, który nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, było widać zdenerwowanie, co było rzadkością u ślizgona.

- _Weasley. Nie zbliżaj się więcej do Harrego._  - powiedział spoglądając z nienawiścią na podnoszącego się z ziemi rudowłosego. Po tym słowach od razu zwrócił się na stojącego w miejscu Harrego. -  _Wyjdź, Harry._  - przerzucił swój wzrok na kruczo-czarnowłosego.

-  _Ale..._ \- zaczął avadooki, jednak nie dane było mu skończyć.

- _Wyjdź. Nie zranię go jeśli tego nie chcesz, ale wyjdź stąd. Zrozumiałeś?_  - powiedział ostro spoglądając na Harrego, ten przytaknął i patrząc jeszcze to na Draco to na Ron'a wyszedł z pomieszczenia, a Malfoy znów zwrócił swoją uwagę na gryfona. -  _Czego nie możesz zrozumieć? On nie chce mieć z tobą już nic wspólnego. Zraniliście go i zdradziliście. -_ Ron spojrzał na niego jakby rozumiejąc co ma na myśli, po jego wardze spływała niewielka stróżka krwi.

 _\- To... -_ zaczął, jednak Draco nie dał mu skończyć.

 _\- Co ,,to"?! Nie jesteście go warci, spiskowaliście za jego plecami raniąc go tym samym, nawet jeśli to o was zawsze najbardziej dbał!_  - w tym momencie wiecznie spokojny Malfoy nie panował nad sobą. -  _Nie zbliżaj się już do niego, żadne z was niech się lepiej do niego nie zbliża. Następnym razem nie uratuje cię jego niechęć do krzywdzenia takich zdrajców jak ty. - uspokoił się trochę, jednak jego głos mógł teraz ciąć stal, był chłodny oraz ostry_.

 _\- Chcę wszystko wyjaśnić...to nie tak.. -_ mówił właściwie nie wiedząc co ma powiedzieć.

 _\- Słowa nic nie dadzą, jeśli mówisz prawdę to udowodnisz to, jednak nawet nie myśl, że pozwolę ci się do niego teraz zbliżyć. Nie pozwolę nikomu go skrzywdzić. -_ były to ostatnie słowa Draco, który w następnej chwili wyszedł zostawiając gryfona samego. Ron otarł stróżkę krwi i odwrócił się w stronę lustra, przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu, jego spojrzenie było zdeterminowane. 

 

~*~

 

Stał na korytarzy czekając na rozwój wydarzeń, w końcu wyszedł Draco do którego od razu podbiegł.

-  _Co się stało? Ron..czy on..._  - powiedział, a jego postawa wyrażała zmartwienie.

-  _Żyje, nic mu nie zrobiłem._  - odpowiedział chłodno i pociągnął Harrego za rękę w stronę zakrętu korytarza. - Odstawie cię do dormitorium, lepiej abyś dzisiaj już nie wychodził. Przyniosę ci potem kolacje.

W pierwszej chwili chciał się sprzeciwić, jednak w następnej zauważył, że trochę drży oraz wiedział, że jest teraz niestabilny, ta cała sytuacja źle na niego zadziałała. Czuł się źle, spędzenie reszty dnia w dormitorium było teraz lepsze niż widzenie się z innymi, jeszcze by się wydarzyło coś czego by nie chciał. Pozwolił zaprowadzić się ślizgonowi, który mocno trzymał jego rękę, jednak nie boleśnie. Szybko znaleźli się w dormitorium, a stamtąd udali się do pokoju, do którego droga też nie zajęła im długo.

-  _Odpocznij, wrócę później._  - powiedział gdy byli już w środku i odwrócił się z intencją wyjścia, jednak ostatecznie zawahał się i znów zwrócił w stronę Harrego sięgając dłonią do jego czupryny i czochrając jego włosy, a po chwili decydując się jednak na przytulenie zaskoczonego chłopca. -  _Poradzisz sobie?_  - spytał przyciszonym głosem.

-  _Chyba tak..._  - odpowiedział avadooki zaczynając także go obejmować, było to całkiem przyjemne. 

-  _To dobrze, do zobaczenia._  - odpowiedział i odsunął się od Harrego obdarzając go jeszcze jedynym spojrzeniem po czym wychodząc i zamykając drzwi.

Pozostawiony sam w pokoju zaczął zastanawiać się nad tą całą sytuacją, począwszy od Ron'a do tej przed chwilą. Był pewny tylko tego, że potrzebuje teraz odpoczynku, podszedł więc do łóżka, zdjął buty i położył się na nim w szacie szkolnej, nie wiedząc dlaczego zaczął odczuwać wielkie zmęczenie oraz przygnębienie, znów czuł, że nie może pogodzić się ze stratą przyjaciół, nawet jeśli miał teraz osoby przy których czuł, że ci go nie zdradzą. Zaczął zamykać powoli oczy, jednak w pewnym momencie wypowiedział niepewne słowa.

- _Czy na pewno dobrze robię...? -_ spytał sam siebie, a w następnej chwili pogrążył się w śnie w którym nie było przyjaciół, wrogów, bólu, szczęścia, czy smutku który nie będąc pewny dlaczego ciągle odczuwał.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER**
> 
> ↓ 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **To nie drarry. Draco będzie jak nadopiekuńczy starszy brat, ewentualnie jednostronne drarry**


End file.
